A Mother's Budding Family
by Kaiyo No Umi
Summary: I'm a mother now and as of right now, I love my life. I'm a voice actor who everyone adores. I have growing baby girl who is just the cutest. Finally, I have a husband who works diligently as both a father and a teacher. Life can't get any better than- Wait, what's that in the sky? *2nd Part of the Family Series*
1. From the Sky

Chapter 1: From the Sky…

 ***Nep* *Noire* *Nep***

...Mmm, it's morning… I shifted to the side to find that he wasn't here. Aw... Eyes shifting lazily to the clock, it was 8:00 o'clock in the mor- Oh no.

"PLUTIA!" I forgot to feed her! Throwing the covers off, I dash out of my room and across the hallway into my baby girl's bedroom. The door was opened slightly, so I pushed the door open and popped my head in.

Inside her crib was a baby girl, a little doll of her father in her hand. Phew, she's not upset. As I approached her, she rolled onto her back and kicked her tiny feet to the sky. Aw… Peeking my over the crib, my daughter saw my face and her face lit up instantly, reaching out for me and giggling at the same time.

"Good morning, Plutia." Reaching to Plutia, I gently pick up my baby and place her over my shoulder. Almost immediately, Plutia yawned and rested her head on my shoulder, dropping her doll and breathing softly. Geez, I just picked you up. Why do you always fall asleep when I do this?

Sighing, I turn around to pick up her doll. I just hope this isn't a bad omen of what could happen in the future.

"Did you eat yet?" Bouncing Plutia slightly, I look at the countertop table next to her crib, where the baby monitor and a piece of paper was. Huh? I don't remember writing this. Picking up the paper, I noticed the handwriting to be my husband's.

* * *

 _Morning Sweetheart,_

 _I let you sleep in because of how peaceful you looked. Oh, and don't worry about little Plutie. I fed her before I left for work. Since you have a day from voice acting, you should take Plutie to the park or something. Well, I'll see you when I get back!_

 _With lots and lots of love,_

 _Neptune Planeptune_

* * *

Geez, what am I going to do with him? At this rate, he's going to become the mother figure and I'm going to become the father figure… Huh, I just imagined my husband and I if we were the opposite gender… Yeah, I'm gonna stop thinking about that.

"Ma…" Plutia nuzzled into my shoulder as I patted her in the back. Lifting her off of my shoulder, I let my baby girl stare at me with sleepy eyes.

"Do you want to go to the park today?" Plutia let out a loud yawn and closed her eyes with a drowsy smile. Oh, she has drool on her face. Using the bib that my husband left on Plutia, I rubbed the drool off her face. Whenever I do that, Plutia always squeezes her eyes shut and presses against the cloth. It's so adorable. "I'll take that as a yes."

Leaving Plutia's room, I head back into the room I share with my husband and place my baby girl in her chair. It's a chair that let's her legs out from under the chair and some toys that dangle in front of her. As soon as I put her down in the thing, Plutia's eyes shined as she reached for the knick knacks that surrounded her, only to get tired in three seconds flat and fall asleep.

Well, that works for me. I open my closet and take out a white shirt with a purple square with a blue LS inside of it. I tied my hair into a ponytail since it would take too long to make it into twintails. Finally, I put on a pair of jeans since wearing a skirt might be troublesome when pushing a stroller or if Plutia happens to throw up when I'm carrying her. Once I was done changing, I picked up my little angel and carried her pack to her room where I laid the sleeping girl back in her crib an- Aw, she's hugging the doll now. Opening the drawer that was near the door, I took out a pastel pink and blue dress with a lot of frills and ribbons. Walking over to the crib, my baby girl was still asleep in her dark purple footie pajamas.

"Plutia, wake up." The little one opened her eyes, and- Aw… isn't she just the cutest? Changing my daughter's clothes, now my baby girl was ready to go outside and-

 _ ***grumble***_

Eat! I was so worried about Plutia not eating I forgot to eat as well. My daughter looked at me in the eyes as I smiled awkwardly.

"Would you mind if Mommy ate first?"

"Ma!" Plutia raised her arms in the air, her doll hanging besides her.

Aw… I love my daughter.

* * *

After eating some eggs on rice and some pudding- Sorry honey!- I placed Plutia in her stroller and wheeled her to the park. Although Plutia couldn't look at the scenery since she was asleep. At least she's going to grow big and tall from sleeping so much.

Taking a corner, I turned us into a park that my husband and I would take Plutia often whenever we had the time or on the weekends. Heading over to the red wooden bench that we would always relax on, I sat down and took a deep breath.

"This sight is the greatest, a cloudless blue sky, a bright beautiful sun. Oh, look a bird." As I stared at the distant figure of the bird, I noticed that the bird was getting closer… and was purple. Wait… birds aren't purple in this are-

" **Move! Move! Move! Move!"** Huh? Wait a second, that's not a bi- " _ **Move!"**_ Oh no! That's heading straight for me! AND VERY FAST TOO!

Quickly grabbing Plutia, I get off the bench and dash to the side. Immediately, the bench exploded in a cloud of dust and wood chips. Uh oh, now she's crying. Shhh. It's going to be okay. The bench just… exploded- Oh good the stroller is fine, just knocked over. But what caused that explo-

"Neptune!?" What? But he's at work? Turning to the voice, I see a figure turn the corner and- IS THAT NEPGEAR! "Are you okay!?" The girl that looked a lot like Nepgear during our days as idols- She even had the outfit I made for her that day Neptune freaked out over her clothing- ran over to the dust cloud, concern written all over her face. The dust cloud cleared to reveal a pair of legs sticking out of the ground.

From what I could see, there was a jacket on the person's body, although she had not skirt or pants as her purple striped underwear was in plain sight. She had matching stockings and unique looking shoes.

"Did you find her?" Wait a second, that voice… It can't be. Turning around I look to see… Wait… What… There was no way…

"Ah, Noire. Yes, I found her." 'Nepgear' gestured to the girl stuck in the ground who was currently trying to pull herself out of the ground. 'Noire' sighed and grabbed a leg pulling her out.

Wait…

But…

I'm right here, and she looks exactly like me from younger time. I've seen cosplays of me during conventions but… Her stance, her attitude- Well, maybe she's more confident- and her voice. There's no way that can be a cosplay.

"Pwha!" Wha-! She looks exactly like Neptune, except smaller and girlier… and cuter. "Wow! Thanks, Noire! Nepgear! Ah! Hey, everyone!" Oh, who could it be no-

It is everyone.

Blanc.

Vert.

Rom.

Ram.

Even, Uni.

Everyone looked exactly like the others from the past, they even had the same mannerisms as the people that I know.

"Looks like you got scratched up, Neptune." 'Blanc' walked over to 'Neptune', but stopped and- She's looking at me! "What's with the mother who looks a lot like Noire?" Oh no, all eyes are on me and Plutia. Gripping my daughter tightly, but not too tightly. I take a step back.

"U-Um… I'm the person who was sitting on the bench over there just a second ago." Pointing to where 'Neptune' was sitting, I turned around to see- Oh, there are people looking. If they see these girls, then… "Uh hey, I- I don't think this a good place to talk. So can we go over to my home to talk? It's not too far from here." The girls nodded and 'Vert' nodded.

"We'd be glad to, Ms…"

"C-Call me Mrs. Planeptune." 'Neptune' stood up.

"Hey! That's the name of my country!" Wha-!?

"Neptune be quiet, you're going to confuse her!" The me look alike scolded the Neptune look alike and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Planeptune. But please, could you take us there?"

"S-Sure…" Picking up the stroller, I placed Plutia back into the chair, luckily she had fallen asleep as soon as I stopped her from crying. With that, I led the group of eight look alikes toward my house. Oh…

What am I going to tell Neptune!?


	2. Similar but Different

Chapter 2: Similar but Different

"Woooooooooooow!" As soon I told the Neptune look-alike to take off her shoes, the girl dashed into the house snooping around and popping her head into the rooms in the current floor.

"Neptune! What are you doing!?" The girl that looks like me shouted as the purplette zoomed through the household.

*Sigh* At least someone feels at home here.

Taking my shoes off, I carried Plutia into the house.

"It's fine. It's fine. Just come on in and make yourselves comfortable." The Rom and Ram look-alikes ran past into the living room, cheering as they did. The Nepgear look-alike walked past me at a slower pace that the two before her, apologizing profusely. Turning around to the remaining girls left, the Blanc, Vert, Noire and Uni look-alikes, I smiled to them. "Would you like something to drink?"

The Uni look-alike seemed to be staring at me intensely. However, when I tried to make eye contact with her, the girl got surprised and looked the other way, her eyes darting around the area.

"I'd gladly have a drink, Ms. Planeptune." The Vert look-alike's voice caught my attention.

"Oh yes. Come on in then." Shifting Plutia to one side, I stretch out my arm to the other girls who haven't helped themselves to my house yet. As each of them walked in one by one, the Uni look-alike stared at me for a moment before continuing after the others.

Placing Plutia in a playpen in the middle of the living room, I head into the kitchen and grab a round tray from under the sink. Leaving the tray on the counter, I open the fridge and take out a pitcher of iced tea that Neptune and I had made yesterday. Opening the cabinet next to the fridge, I take out nine glasses.

"Hmm… this tray can only handle six glasses at a time." As I thought to whom I should treat first, I heard a voice from shy voice from behind.

"Um…" Turning around, I see Nepgear at the door, bashful and nervous. "Is there anything I can help with?" Oh perfect timing!

"Actually yes." Tilting the pitcher and pouring the drink into the glasses, I slide four glasses to the side. "Could you use this tray and give everyone a drink?" The girl's eyes lit up and nodded, rushing over to the tray and placing the glasses I had filled on it. "Be careful with that, I don't want you to get hurt." The purple haired girl answered with a cheerful "Yes!" and walked over to where the others were, from the sounds of my baby girl squealing with delight, playing with Plutia.

With Nepgear's help, I placed the last glass of iced tea along with the pitcher on the table nearby my daughter's playpen. Sitting down on one of the couches that surround it, I watch the girls take a sip of the drink, the Neptune look-alike taking a large swig from the glass.

"Ahhhhh! Delicious!" I smiled as she happily drained the glass of its contents and reaching for the pitcher for another glass. "Where did you buy this?"

"Oh, I didn't buy it. My husband and I made it." The smaller purple haired girl's eyes widened and she gaped at me.

"Reallly!?" I nodded and she stared at the glass in amazement. "Nep Jr.! You gotta get the recipe! It's really good!" Nepgear nodded as she took a sip from her glass.

"I'd be glad to but…" Back to what had happened earlier… "How did you survive falling into the ground headfirst?" The Neptune look-alike stopped drinking and tapped her head with her fist.

"It's the power of the main character!" ...What? As I stared at the girl in confusion, the girl that looked a lot like me raised her hand and chopped the purple haired girl in the head. "Ouch! That hurt Nowa!" The black haired girl blushed a bright red.

"Don't call me Nowa!" Immediately, she composed herself. "I'm sorry about this pudding-loving idiot."

"You loving pudding too!"

"Be quiet, Neptune." The black haired girl apologized again. "To keep this short so Neptune can't interupt us, We're basically goddesses." Eh?

"Eh? As in, the religious kind?" Neptune rubbed the back of her head.

"We're more physical than spiritual to be honest." This time, the Blanc look-alike answered. Wow, this is a lot to take in.

"Wait, then why are you here?" The Vert looked-alike answered for me.

"We're here because Histy asked us to take a break from our positions as goddesses and learn how to live like a normal family." The Vert look-alike then held a finger up. "And to do that, we're sent to this dimension to meet our counterparts." Okay… this makes sense, but at the same time it doesn't. The Nepgear look-alike held her hands together.

"Have you seen someone like us? I reaaaally want to meet the other me." The Rom and Ram look-alikes then popped out of nowhere beside me.

"Yeah! Have you seen us?"

"...Have you?" Aw… these two are soooo cute!

"Hold on everyone." All eyes turned to the Uni look-alike, her eyes fixed on me. "Is it me, or does Ms. Planeptune look a lot like my sister?" Oh, now all eyes are on me.

"Come to think of it…"

"No way…"

"SHE DOES!" Ow…

"...She does."

"Wha… wha…" Scratching my cheek, I stood up and reached over to Plutia, picking her up in my arms.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Noire Planeptune and this is my daughter, Plutia Planeptune." Plutia raised a hand in the air.

"Haaaaa!" ...And rested her head on my shoulder, she's so precious.

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone's eyes are wide. Uh oh, if they all scream at once, they might wake u-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Oh no.

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ Everyone was silenced by the voice upstairs, which also made Plutia cry. Ah... they woke up Blanc.

* * *

Storming down the stairs came my husband's childhood friend, Blanc. Currently, Blanc is publishing a novel and had to move to a quieter place since her twin sister, Vert, had gotten a job that made her speak so much that Blanc couldn't concentrate. So, she moved here.

Once she came downstairs, her angry glare turned into a confused stare. She looked at me and the crying Plutia, then to everyone else. Me and Plutia. Everyone else. Rubbing her eyes, she looked again. She turned to me one more time.

"Noire, am I dreaming or is everyone here but younger?" The Rom and Ram look-alikes ran over to Blanc and pulled her towards us. "Woah!" Well, at least she knows she's not dreaming.

"Look sis! It's you!"

"...It's Blanc."

The goddess Blanc stared at Blanc, one with indifference and one with drowsiness. The goddess Blanc was a head shorter than the Blanc that I knew. In fact, Blanc wore a t-shirt and sweatpants while the goddess Blanc wore a dress with a loosely worn jacket with this large puffy hat on her head. Rom and Ram wore them too, although they wore winter gear with it. Those three must be hot in that gear.

"Do you like to write?" Blanc raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of stupid frickin question is that? I'm a writer, so obviously." The goddess nodded.

"Do you like tangerines?" Blanc crossed her arms.

"Another stupid question. Tangerines rock!" The goddess nodded once more, this time turning away and walking to Neptune.

"She's me." Giving Neptune a thumbs up, Neptune threw her arms into the air.

"This is totally awesome! I can't wait to see how sexy I look!" While Blanc was being questioned by her goddess counterpart, I had succeeded in calming Plutia down when I heard Neptune's comment about herself. If I remember correctly, Neptune mentioned that he only had grab some papers he couldn't grade at work today so that means-

"I'm hom-Whoa, that's a lot shoes!" Hearing Blanc yawn, I faintly hear Blanc talk to Neptune about getting ready to get her mind blown.

"Welcome home!" I could hear my husband's shoes tap the ground as he tried to take them off.

"Hey, Neptune. You should see what's happening over here!" Blanc cupped a hand over her mouth as she spoke. The goddess Neptune looked at the older woman in confusion.

"Wait, that's my voice." Blanc nodded and the goddess stared where the voice was coming from with wide eyes.

"Hey, is Blanc awake? That's a surprise! I thought she'd be out cold or something. What? Did Vert call about leaving her imagination back at home?"

"Well, screw you too." I could hear Neptune laughing at the door, and I could see the smirk on Blanc's face.

"Kidding. Kidding." Neptune's footsteps got louder and louder and I watched the goddess Neptune get nervous with each step. I placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." The girl looked at me and nodded with a smile on her face.

"Hey, honey. I'm ba-" My husband, Neptune Planeptune, paused upon seeing everyone. His face dropped as well as his bag and shoulders. Placing a hand on his hip, Neptune raised an eyebrow. "Really, Noire? I said I was okay with having your co-workers cosplay here but this is just ridiculous. I mean come on! They look exactly like us when we first met!" I gestured to my husband.

"Everyone, this is my husband, Neptune." Then I placed a hand on the purple haired goddess. "This man is you." My Neptune stared at us in confusion.

"I'm who now?" All eyes, besides me, Blanc and Plutia, who was reaching out to her father happily as her father picked her up and tickled her with his nose.

…

…

…

…

…

Ah. I'm think that they're going to-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Oh, there goes Plutia again.

"Hey! Little Plutie, what's wrong!? Don't cry! Wait, why is everyone screaming? What's going on!? Someone tell me!"


	3. Now for Another Surprise

Chapter 3: Now For Another Surprise

"So, let me get this straight," My husband sat down and everyone told him what happened earlier today. "These girls," Neptune gestured to the girls that wasn't me, Blanc- the one that we know- and Plutia. "Are _goddesses_ from another dimension trying to learn… how to normal." All of the wide eyed girls nodded, I guess they're not over the fact that Neptune's a guy. Grunting, my husband reclined on his seat and held Plutia into the air. "Well, that doesn't happen everyday now does it?" Plutia cheered as she was brought up high and back down in regular intervals until she yawned again. Placing her in his lap, Neptune watched as Plutia curled into a ball while clutching his shirt. "Aw, that's my little Plutie.~" Rocking back and forth, Neptune cradled our daughter as he hummed a tune that sounded like it was from one of the anime endings I sung.

The goddess Neptune walked over to her counterpart and his daughter. She looked at him with wide but curious eyes.

"So… Other-Me, you're a dude right?" Raising an eyebrow, Neptune turned to the goddess.

"Yeah?" I could a see a faint smile on her face.

"And she's your daughter?" Looking at Plutia's smiling face, Neptune shined.

"Well, not just mine, she's Noire's baby girl too." Neptune nodded towards and I smiled back at him. Also, I have sworn that goddess Neptune had a cat-like smile on her face.

"And you and Other-Noire are married right?" Other-Me and Other-Noire? Is she trying to identify us without confusing the others? Because if she is, then it sorta works.

"What, are playing twenty questions or something? Yes, we are." Immediately, goddess Neptune spun to the goddess me and smiled wide.

"You hear that Noire? You and me have a kid _and_ get married! Boy, the people are gonna love this!" The goddess me blushed a faint red but composed herself quickly and glared at the purple haired girl.

"Neptune, are you an idiot? It's obvious that _we_ don't have a child, and we are not _married_!" She then turned her head to side and- I think she said something about friends, but she was whispering too quietly for me to pick it up.

"Even though one Neptune's a guy and one's a girl, I can't really see much of a difference." Blanc laughed as she patted Rom on the head, who happily accepted the pats. "Y'know, I haven't done this with my Rom or Ram ever since they went to college." My housemate made a sad face but shook it off. "You're lucky to have these two right now." She then turned to her goddess counterpart, who was watching as Ram tried to climb and sit with Rom on Blanc's lap. However, it proved difficult since Blanc was sitting in a single person chair.

"What? Did you not do that a lot with your Rom or Ram?" Blanc nodded sadly.

"No, since Neptune's parents scouted them as idols, they were rarely home even though they were kids at the time." Blanc sighed. "It would have been lonely if Mother and Neptune weren't there." She then turned to her childhood friend. "Speaking of not being there… Neptune how's the effort of trying to balance work and home?"

"Oh, be quiet. I'm trying my best, but being a teacher takes a lot of time from my days," Oh no, Neptune's going into a bad mood. "But at least I spend time with my kid instead of being gone for _months_." Shaking his head, Neptune stood up and handed Plutia over to me. "I want some pudding." Uh… I can't tell him now. Looking around nervously, I noticed that the girls were looking at Neptune's retreating figure with concern and worry.

"Is there something wrong?" The goddess Vert looked at me with a sad frown.

"It's nothing, but-"

"Aw, man! My pudding's gone!" Now I feel bad.

"Sorry, Neptune! I kind of wanted something sweet for breakfast." I could hear Blanc snicker and Neptune sigh.

"Oh man…" He walked over to where I was sitting and placed his head on mine. "I was looking forward to that too…" Now I feel **horrible**.

"Sorry…" Now he pressed his cheek to mine.

"It's okay, really it is." Aw, he's so sweet. I half-expected him to flip a table or- Oh wait, he's taking the tea off the table aaaaand- Phew He didn't flip it, at least. Just gently put it on one side. Taking a deep breath, my husband noticed all the sad looks he was getting. "What? Is there two week old pudding on my clothes? Because I hope not."  
"No, it's just that you said that your parents were not around that often." Vert continued with her question from before, although hesitant.

"Yeah, they were rarely home. Being idol managers of your little sister's unit, and the unit containing your wife as well as many other idols can keep you away from home. But you get used to it over time." Goddess Nepgear perked up at "little sister".

"Wait, I'm an idol?"

"Yes, although you made a unit with Uni, Rom and Ram, while I was a unit with Vert." Goddess Blanc looked at me.

"And I stayed at home, correct?" I nodded and the goddess shrugged, being indifferent- Was that a hint of sadness in her eyes? No, she's Blanc, that can't be. Blanc never wanted to be an idol in the first place.

"Goodness! Uni, Rom, Ram. We're idols!" The three little sisters cheered in approval- Oh Plutia's awake. Good morning sweetie, did you have a nice nap? Aww, she's yawning again and- Oh, she's asleep.

"Well, technically you're not anymore. You girls retired sometime after Blanc and I hit our second or third year in college." Neptune put a finger to his chin. "Right now… Vert's in a gaming company." Goddess Vert smiled in satisfaction. "Nep Jr.'s working under a professor as a mechatronic engineer." Goddess Nepgear clasped her hands together, eyes shining. "Uni's acting as Iffy's right hand in the police department, apparently she frequents the firing range at the police station often. Heard she's got a hobby with guns." Goddess Uni was surprised that even her counterpart had a love for guns. "Rom and Ram are still in college, I think it's Rom's last year and Ram's fourth year." Goddess Ram pouted while Goddess Rom smiled. "Compa's a nurse."

"No surprise there." Everyone agreed with Goddess Neptune. Huh, I guess that their Compa's a nurse as well.

Out of nowhere, a silent grumbling sound came from below me. Looking down, I see Plutia looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Honey," Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the goddess me flinch. "What time is it?" Neptune looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Oh man, it's almost Plutie's feeding time." Neptune stood up from his chair and walked over to the kitchen. In time I could hear the fridge opening and closing, and the sound of a microwave as well.

"Noire!"

"Yeah?" I could see my husband's head pop from the corner.

"Did you feed Plutie yet?"

"No." Now I could hear the sounds of the microwave starting and after thirty seconds, the chime of microwave finish heating whatever he put inside it. Soon, Plutia began to squirm in my arms, beginning to whine and cry. Neptune walked out of kitchen, holding a bottle of warm milk in his hands. Approaching me with the bottle, he rolled up one of his sleeves and lightly squeezed the bottle, letting the drink drip onto his shoulder.

"Okay, that's hot." My husband flinched as the liquid tapped his arm. He pulled off the cap off of the bottle and began to blow gently on it. After a second, he checked the bottle's temperature again and this time nodded. "This should be right." I reached out for the bottle and held up to Plutia's mouth.

Plutia grabbed onto the bottle and began to suck on it happily. As this was happening everyone else watched in awe, I think I heard Goddess Nepgear and Goddess Vert squeal silently.

"That is so adorable!" Goddess Neptune pushed her way under my Neptune's arm and stared at Plutia with wide eyes. Plutia didn't seem to mind the attention as she had her eyes closed as she drank her milk. As she drank, Plutia made cheerful squeaks, causing the girls to crowd around me and adore her.

Noticing my discomfort, my husband walked to us and, with the help of Blanc, pulled them away from me. Some of them pouting, specifically Goddess Vert, Ram and Neptune. Suddenly, Goddess Neptune turned to my husband as he sat down in his seat.

"Hey." Popping her head over his shoulder, the goddess began to press her cheek over Neptune's. "Heeeeeeey, Other Me." However, my husband wouldn't budge until Goddess Neptune began to press harder and harder into his face, where his eye twitched. "Other Meeeee."

Neptune grabbed his goddess counterpart by the head and peeled her off of him, and slowly turned to face her.

"What is it, Neptune?" Smiling, Goddess Neptune leaned closer to Neptune.

"Sooo, how's it feel to be daddy?" Raising an eyebrow, my husband stared at Goddess Neptune's grin.

"It's a dream come true, why?" Despite his blunt response, I could feel the joy coming out of his voice. I can't blame him, with a daughter like Plutia, who wouldn't be happy with being a father? As Neptune talked with his counterpart, Goddess Rom and Ram situated themselves on the armchairs beside me and continued to watch Plutia drink with wide eyes.

"Wow, she's so tiny!" Ram exclaimed as her sister reached out to pat Plutia's hair.

"She's soft." Aww, these two are so adorable.

"Well, that's how all babies are. You two were like that you know." The twins looked at each other, then to me.

"We're not babies!" The pink colored twin pouted by puffing her cheeks out. The blue colored twin made a sad face.

"We're born like this…" Born? Noticing my confusion, Goddess Nepgear and Uni turned to me.

"Miss…" The goddess version of my little sister had a little trouble calling out my name. "Miss Planeptune, us CPU Candidates, meaning Nepgear, Rom, Ram and I, were literally born in this form." Huh? I looked at Blanc, then to Neptune, the former looked just as confused while the latter was too distracted by the purple haired goddess on his back.

"Wait, really?" The girls nodded- Oh… that means they didn't get to grow up did they? Poor girls. The goddess version of Nepgear waved her hands at me.

"Don't sad! We're fine with being like this, it just means we get to spend more time with our sisters." Oh, then I guess that's okay. Goddess Vert stared at me with a shine in her eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss Noire." The goddess version of me looked surprised when her dimension's Vert talked to me in a polite manner. "I can't help but notice how motherly you look surrounded by the little ones." Blanc and her goddess version both gave me silent thumbs up while my counterpart widened her eyes upon realizing the idea was, I guess, true.

"It's true, she looks like what Histoire would be if Neptune wouldn't slack off all the time." Upon hearing his mother's name, Neptune pushed his counterpart off of him and joined the conversation.

"What about my mother?" There was a pause, and all of goddesses turned to my husband.

"Histoire is…"

"...your…"

"...mother?" Neptune nodded and all of the girls began to look at each other with wide eyes. Suddenly, Goddess Neptune climbed onto Neptune's back, her eyes as wide as her companions.

"Wait, how did Histy give birth to you when she's so tiny?" What?

"Wh-Tiny? My mother is not tiny!" Standing up, Neptune measured up to his chin with his free hand, the other hand holding onto a happy goddess Neptune. "She's about this tall."

…

…

…

…Oh, we are not having this again.

"If any of you scream and make Plutia cry again, I will punish all of you." Giving them a stern look, all of the Goddesses silently apologized. "So, what's the deal with my mother-in-law being average height?" Nepgear looked at me, a drop of sweat rolling down her cheek.

"Well, our Histoire is kind of…" The tablet at her side began to shake and ring. Picking up the tablet. Nepgear blinked and nodded. In a swift manner, the goddess version of Neptune's little sister put the table upright and placed the tablet onto the it, the screen lighting up a bright blue with a dark rounded purple _N_ at the center of it. "I think seeing her will be better than explaining." The tablet began to shine and- Wow, a hologram! These girls are more advanced than I thought, I bet our Nepgear would be, as Neptune put it, "Gearing out". The hologram formed into- WHAT!?

"Hello, I am the tome of Gamindustri and the oracle of Planeptune, Histoire. I assume that you three are the Neptune, Blanc and Noire of this world, correct?" Apparently, Neptune and Blanc moved next to me as Nepgear was setting up the table. The hologram had the hairstyle, the clothes, and the voice of my mother-in-law, but she was super tiny! She was so small that she was sitting on an open book, and she's adorable! Goddess Neptune raised an arm, waving at the hologram and jumping off my husband.

"Hey look, Histy! I'm a dude in this world!" The hologram nodded.

"That's nice, Neptune." Histoire bowed deeply. "I thank you three for going along with this plan of mine, and I hope that you will teach them the values of being together." I had to make sure that I hadn't dropped Plutia out of shock. But if I'm this shocked then Ne- Ah. His eyes are frozen. Then how about Bla- She has a thousand yard stare. The tiny woman looked concerned.

"Is there something amiss?" Shaking my head slowly, I planted a kiss on Plutia's forehead, who finally finished her bottle, and I instinctively patted her back, letting her belch.

"No. Not really." What am I saying? My husband leaned over to the hologram.

"Your name is Histoire?" The tiny Histoire nodded, smiling at him.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Neptune." Neptune slumped onto the table, stood up, and headed for the kitchen.

"...I'm going to make some food." Wait, but what time is- Oh it's lunch.

"Thanks, honey!" Neptune raised a hand in response as he disappeared past the corner.

"Honey?" Now the hologram was confused. Having lost her piggyback ride, Goddess ran up to Histoire with a giant grin on her face.

"Boy Histy, do I got a yarn to tell! You see…"


	4. Green Sister

Chapter 4: Green Sister

"...And that's what happened." The tiny Histoire stared at Goddess Neptune duly.

"Neptune, all you said was 'that's what happened'. You didn't tell me anything." Ah. Grabbing Goddess Neptune, I shifted Plutia to one arm and pushed her aside, sitting in front of the tiny Histoire.

"I'm sorry… Histoire." I still can't believe that this tiny girl is my mother-in-law, she's so tiny. She's like a doll! "What she meant to say was that Neptune and I are married." Tiny eyes blinked at me as they slowly widened.

"Excuse me?" I explained my marriage to my Neptune once more and again Histoire's eyes widened. "Ah…" The tiny girl began to look like she was shaking- Oh wait she is. "Aba...ababa...ababababa." Turning to the others for a reason, they waved it off.

"It's fine. Histoire acts like this whenever she's shocked." Oh. I guess that-

"Food's ready!" My husband's voice caught our attention. Neptune was wearing- Hey, that's my apron. "We have a lot of eggs, so I made a lot of omlete rice." Ooooh. Nice, Neptune. Almost by instinct, Goddess Neptune, Vert, Rom and Ram drifted towards the smell of the eggs. The other girls followed suit as Histoire slowly stopped shaking and sounding like an adorable alarm clock.

"Sorry, Histoire." The girl on the book nodded, smiling.

"It's fine, Ms. Noire." She then bowed deeply. "Please take care of them while they're there." I bowed as well, placing Plutia onto my lap as she grabbed a fistful of my hair. Just hold a for a bit, Plutia.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Raising my head, I see my Goddess counterpart staring at me. Is there something on my face? "Noire?" Wow, it feels weird to call another me by my name. Now that's confusing. My counterpart was apparently in deep thought as she was surprised that I called out to her, stuttering and mumbling an excuse. Aw, she's shy.

Before I could ask her anything, Plutia let out a yawn. Oh, is it nap time already? Raising my baby up to eye level, Plutia put a sleepy smile before gently tugging my hair.

"I'm sorry, but you can go on and eat now. I'll join later." Nodding, my goddess counterpart joined the others as I took Plutia upstairs, placing her onto her bed. Kissing her on the forehead, I watched as her smile grew wider and wider she entered the dream world. As I closed the door, I heard a the doorbell ring from downstairs.

"Noire!" Neptune's voice could be heard as well. "Could you get that? These girls are have my hands fu- No Neptune! That's not the right way to use a ketchup bottle!"

"But I like my eggs with ketchup!" Oh boy… I think I'll let my husband deal with that.

Heading downstairs, I heard the doorbell ring once more. I walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, Noire! Is my twin sister here?" Greeting me was a face that I could recognize from a mile away, we were partners after all. Vert smiled at me, her smartphone in her hand. Compared to her sister, about twice as tall as Blanc. Vert was wearing jeans and a track jacket, her hair was tied into a ponytail and- Oh she looks exhausted. "Blanc got some mail and I wanted to give it to her."

"Oh alright, I'll give them to h-" The sound of a stomach growling filled my ears and Vert paused as she was handing me the letters. Eyes slowly making eye contact, my former partner's cheeks tinted a rosy red. "Neptune's making omelette rice, would you like some?" Instantly, her eyes light up… and her stomach growled again.

"I'd love to!" Nodding, I cupped my hands and called out to Neptune, hearing his voice from inside. "Neptune, can you make another omelette rice?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Vert!" As soon as I called her name, the chatter from inside got louder, drowning out my husband's voice.

"Do you have company?" Vert looked a little concerned but I waved her worry off.

"Well… it's company but…" I looked inside, gesturing Vert to follow me. "I think it'll be better if we explained to you inside." Patting her empty belly, my ex-partner walked with me inside the house and into the dining room.

Ah…

…

… What happened here?

Neptune was currently frying another egg for Vert, while constantly checking on the girls as they ate. Goddess Neptune had used half of the ketchup bottle and drowned her eggs in the sauce. Nepgear was liberal with her ketchup, eating her food at an average pace. Uni was observing her sister nag at the other Neptune. Goddess Blanc was silently eating her food, staring at her older counterpart as she basically inhaled her food. Rom ate her food slowly, trying to keep ketchup off of her clothes. Her twin sister, Ram, on the other hand, ate her food at a fast pace, ketchup splattering all over her area. Goddess Vert had been trying to wipe the ketchup off of Ram when she locked eyes with our Vert.

Goddess Vert's napkin dropped onto Ram's lap, who picked it up with her ketchup-stained fingers and wiped herself clean with Goddess Blanc helping her. Vert kept eye contact with her counterpart as Neptune handed her plate and left the room looking for an extra chair as the goddesses had taken the main four chairs plus the four extra stools from nearby our counter.

"Thank you, Nep-Nep." Vert spoke as Neptune returned with a chair from his office, a black rolling chair that Neptune kept from his old home. In fact his desk space looked exactly like it used to be when Vert and I dormed in his house, the only difference was that he had some of the idol merchandise that his mothers gave him around his desk. It's kind of embarrassing to look at myself back then,

"No problem, Vert." Gesturing to the goddesses at the table, Neptune shrugged. "Sorry about the commotion." The blonde haired twin of Blanc smiled turned to the goddesses.

"Well, it's not everyday that I see a cosplay of myself." First, Neptune and now Vert? Is this going to be a trend? Anyways, when Vert said that, the room went silent. Aware of the silence, Vert looked left and right, confused at all the stares that she was given.

"I'll take care of this." Wha- When did Blanc end up next to me? Oh, she's done eating.

"Are you sure?" The brunette nodded and slid- She's literally sliding. Wow.- next to her sister, placing her head on her shoulder. The blonde noticed the pressure on her shoulder and immediately hugged Blanc.

"Oooooh Blanc! How's my favorite sister?" Blanc was unfazed by the affection after almost a decade of dealing with Vert. The writer patted her sister on the back and gently returned the hug.

"I'm doing alright, sis." I wonder how the girls are reac- They're silent! Wait, no. They're so shocked that they can't say anything! "I'm getting a lot of progress in my novel. How about you and your videos?"

"Oh you know. Commentary, recording, editing, scheduling. All that." Blanc nodded and let go of her sister.

"Anyways, blah, blah, blah." Vert closed her eyes… is she actually listening to Blanc mumble? "Blah, blah, blah. Blah." There's no wa-

"I got it, so these girls are not Noire's cosplay friends, but us from a different dimension." She understood that! Wow, the bond between these two sisters is incredible!

"She understood that…" The goddess version of me actually said what I was thinking out loud, that's convenient.

"If that's true then…" Vert stared at her goddess version, standing up and walking over to her, sizing her up with her eyes. Now that the two were next to each other, the goddess version of Vert was a head shorter than our Vert and had hair bobbles that let her hair down. "You must be me." Goddess Vert smiled and held out her hand, our Vert shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet…me. I'm the CPU of Leanbox, Vert, also known as Green Heart." Vert blinked, a smile on her face. Wait, isn't Green Heart the name of Vert's online persona?

"Well, I'm honored to meet a CPU, I go by the name of Vert Nishizawa, the twin sister of Blanc Nishizawa." Rom and Ram looked at each other confused.

"Isn't that the name of that lady Big Sis just hired?"

"...I think her name is… Mina." The twins caught the attention of Vert.

"Oh, so my mother is in your world as well." More silence. Just how often do these girls change from silence to being loud? Geez.

"You're making no sense, Big Vert!"

"...No sense." Smiling, Vert crouched down and patted the twins in the head, causing them to nuzzle into her palms.

"Girls, you see. Blanc, my Rom and Ram, and I were born under the Nishizawa family, by our mothers, Mina Nishizawa and Chika Nishizawa, formerly known by her maiden name of Hakozaki." Goddess Vert covered her mouth in surprise.

"That's the name of my brand new Oracle." Wow, there are a lot of parallels between our worlds. Vert then looked at me. "Who are your parents, Ms. Planeptune?"

"Mine? My mother is Kei Jinguji and my other mother is named Manual." Now, Goddess Noire and Uni widened their eyes.

"Yeah, Ms. Jingu- I mean, Mom, is one of my coworkers." That's right, Neptune was able to get a teaching job at his old high school.

"We know that Histy's your mommy, other me, but who's your other parent?" Neptune didn't even hesitate.

"Arfoire." All heads snapped to him, most of them looking guilty, Goddess Neptune especially.

"Other Me, I'm sorry." Neptune raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Goddess Noire pulled Goddess Neptune aside, taking a deep breath.

"You see…" My counterpart recounted to us of their journey. How Goddess Neptune lost her memory. How they became friends. How they met their Arfoire and what happened to her. When my counterpart got to what happened to my mother-in-law, Neptune looked like he was stabbed in the stomach with each word.

"So, you're saying that… you killed my Mom?" The Goddesses looked at each other and nodded.

"That's a lot to take in…" Neptune dropped onto a chair that Blanc pushed underneath his as he fell. Nice save Blanc! Blanc gave me a thumbs up. All of a sudden, I heard the smaller Blanc cry out in shock. Everyone turned to see Vert hugging Goddess Blanc, smothering him.

"I'd forgotten how adorable Blanc was when we were children!" Vert picked up the small brunette in a bear hug, twirling around in pure joy. It looked like the goddess was suffering, although I couldn't tell what it was exactly, because she also looked angry.

"Anyways, I gotta clean up the kitchen." Neptune stood up until I caught his sight with my eyes. You're going to rest now, you made our food so it's fine. Raising his hands in defeat, my husband sat back down, only to have Goddess Neptune climb onto his back. Blanc was trying to free her counterpart from her sister's clutches while Goddess Vert was trying to do the same to Rom and Ram, who were able to scramble away, causing the blonde to give a happy chase. As I walked over to the sink, Goddess Uni and Nepgear stacked the plates next to the sink.

Oh these girls are so thoughtful. Thanking them, I got to work in cleaning the dishes when I noticed another pair of hands grab the soaked plates and dry them.

"I-I'm only helping you out of respect for being able to handle a male version of Neptune, nothing else." My goddess counterpart narrowed her eyes, focusing at her task. She must be a hard worker. "Um… I've been wondering." Hm? "Well, all of your parents are women in our world, but the Neptune in this world is male. Does that mean that some of them are women as well?"

"No actually, they're women as well." My goddess counterpart blinked, confused. As we cleaned up, I explained to her how two women could have a child, even a boy. The other version of me listened to me intently.

"That's amazing." I guess this is the first time she's heard of this. "I never would have thought of that…" Turning around, we see that Neptune had stood up and was giving his counterpart a piggyback ride. Goddess Blanc was free and trying to rescue her sisters from Vert as our Blanc and Vert sat down and caught up on what was happening. Goddess Uni and Nepgear were able to pull Rom and Ram away and keep them in a safe corner. Aw, they remind me of… them.

Smiling, I put the last dish away when the other Noire caught my eye once more.

"I have one more question." As if on cue, I could hear Plutia crying.

"Yes, I need to make it quick." Nodding, the girl pulled her thoughts together.

"Do you like the way your living right now?" Really? Is that a question? Sighing, I patted my goddess counterpart on the shoulder and turned to leave, only to look at her.

"I love it." I left her with that simple answer, tapping Neptune on the back to let him know what I was doing and headed upstairs.

I wonder what my baby girl needs.


	5. Late Night Scheduling

Chapter 5: Late Night Scheduling

Checking to see my baby girl, I could see Plutia twisting and turning on her bed.

"Plutia? What's wr-" Oh. Ohh. I know what it is. I can smell from here. Plutia needs to change her diaper. Alright, let's get started.

* * *

After changing, Plutia was happier and I picked up her up, cradling her in my arms. I looked at the clock by her bed. After that hectic morning and everything that's been going on today, it turns out it was only half past four. I guess Plutia's slept long enough. Carrying Plutia downstairs, I see that everyone had left the dining room with the chairs all back in place. Phew, at least I don't have to deal with that.

"Oh Nep! Blanc, you knocked me into last place with that blue shell! No fair!"

"...No complaining." Seems like they're playing in the living room.

Heading into said room, I see that goddess versions of Neptune, Blanc, Vert and I were playing on the home console while Blanc, Vert and the goddess versions of the little sisters were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are…?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, the other hand reaching to Plutia's tiny hands.

"If you're looking for the others, Vert and Blanc took them out to get pajamas." Wait, but what if people find them? I don't think it would be a good idea if smaller versions of already grown idols were seen parading a mall. Chuckling, Neptune cupped my cheek.

"Vert brought her car… even though she lives one block away from here." Oh, I guess that can help. "Besides pajamas, how are these girls going to find a place to sleep? I mean, if they're in another dimension then they wouldn't have a place to rest right?" Hmm...

"We can let them stay here for the time being." Neptune blinked.

"So… just like back then, except with a girl version of me and our adorable little baby girl." As Neptune spoke about our daughter, he removed his hand from my face and began to play with Plutia's tiny nose, causing the little girl to squeal in delight.

"Oh, hey it's Other Noire!" Goddess Neptune waved at me energetically, not paying attention to the game while the other three were focused on winning.

"Yes, it's me." I walked over to the unoccupied chair and sat down, placing Plutia on my lap. Neptune turned around and his footsteps indicated that he was going upstairs.

"I'm going to do some planning for next week's lessons." I turned to see his climb up the stairs.

"Alright." Geez, he's always working so hard. Neptune does love his job, just like how I love my job. Suddenly, I noticed that the game was paused because the music was muffled while the game was paused. Turning around, I saw four pairs of eyes follow Neptune's fading figure. "Is there something wrong?" Startled, the four goddesses shook their heads.

"No, it's just…" Where Goddess Me trailed off, Goddess Blanc took over.

"It doesn't sound right that Neptune actually works." Goddess Neptune pouted.

"Hey, that's mean of you Blanc!" The purple haired girl glomped the brunette and rubbed her cheek against the other girl. This time, Goddess Blanc pried herself away from the pouting girl. "I can work too!"

"Yeah, when Histoire gets mad at you and kicks you out." Goddess Noire crossed her arms and closed one eye. I guess that this Neptune was more a slacker than my husband.

"Speaking of Neptune…" Goddess Blanc turned to me with curiosity in her calm blue eyes. "Why is your Neptune so hardworking?" Oh… Well…

I explained to the goddesses of Neptune's background. How his parents were rarely around for him, causing him to become responsible early. How he kept a cold appearance and stayed away anything that pertained to idols, only to secretly help out from behind.

"Every time I look back at that time, I can see how much Neptune has changed." I felt someone lean on top of my head.

"Who's changed?" Ah. He's done already?

"Neptune, you're done?" My husband grinned and wrapped his arms around me, letting Plutia play with his fingers.

"Yeah, I've also made up the floor plans?" Huh?

"Floor plans?" Neptune pulled one arm away from our daughter's playful hands and pulled out a piece of paper, waving it in front of my face and then pulling it away when Plutia tried to reach for it. "Sorry, Little Plutie. You can't play with this." Uh oh, she's about to cry… and almost immediately, Neptune picked up Plutia and blew into her face gently, causing her to giggle and smile once more while dropping the folded paper onto my lap. "Take a look." Lifting Plutia over his shoulders, Neptune sat down the couch between the girls, who were now interested in the piece of paper in my hands.

"Let's see here…." Oh, this is an okay plan. "Uni and Noire will be sleeping in one of the guest rooms." My goddess counterpart nodded and I pointed out the two guest rooms on the bottom floor she so that she could choose. "Next is… Neptune- not my husband- will be with Nepgear in the other guest room." Goddess Neptune threw her arms in the air, happy that she could sleep with her sister once again. That's cute. "Rom and Ram can sleep in Blanc's bed." That sounds alright since Blanc rarely sleeps on her bed at night. That just leaves…

"What about us?" Goddess Blanc and Vert looked at me, concerned. Smiling at the two, I looked at the paper and found their names at the bottom. Oh… that's a little harsh, but I guess we can't do anything about it.

"Sorry, it seems that you have the couch." Huh? Why are they confused?

"Who gets the couch? Blanc? Or I?" Wait, why would you think that?

"What do you mean, the two of you will be sharing the couch?" Immediately, Goddess Blanc's hands grabbed my shoulders and - Ow, her grip hurts.

"What do you mean I have to sleep with.." Goddess Blanc turned around, narrowing her eyes at the blonde behind her, who waved at her. " _Her."_ Huh?

"Is there something wrong with it?" Neptune placed Plutia on his lap, pulling his finger away from her open mouth. Goddess Blanc turned around and stared at my husb- Her eye is twitching.

"Of course there is!" The small Blanc walked over to him and pointed at Goddess Vert. "She pisses me off!" Neptune placed his palms over Plutia's ears, the child looking confused but starting to enjoy the position of her father's hands, thinking it was a new game.

"Huh, I thought that you and Vert would be close, considering that you two are sisters in this dimension." Goddess Blanc was about to counter Neptune's assumption when Goddess Vert placed her hands on Blanc's shoulders.

"Blanc." The smaller girl froze up when she felt the pressure on her shoulders. "You don't need to be so stiff about it." The brunette turned around and glared at the blonde.

"Shut up, Thunder Tits!" Upon hearing the nickname given to Vert, Neptune snickered and covered his mouth, with Plutia copying him.

As the goddess versions of Blanc and Vert argued, although it was more like Blanc was yelling at Vert, Goddess Neptune began to play with Plutia by making funny faces while my counterpart moved next to me. The girl looked like she was thinking about something.

"Is there something wrong, Noire?" The raven-haired girl pressed her index fingers together.

"No, it's nothing important but…" Goddess Noire looked side to side before leaning close to me. "Do you have a job besides being a mother?" Oh, that's an interesting question.

"I'm not really working right now, but I do have a career." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Did you get fired or laid off?" I shook my head as the doorbell ring. Neptune stood up, his counterpart looking sad as Plutia was taken away. Bringing Plutia back to me, Neptune headed to the door.

"That's probably Vert and Blanc, they finished fast." Looking at my watch, I didn't realize that almost an hour had passed since they left. Wow, time really moves fast. I could hear Neptune walking over to and opening the front door. "Hey, Mom!"

"Hey kid, how are you?" That's not Blanc, that sounds like…

"Mother, too!" I could hear the giggle of my mother-in-law.

"It's nice to see you, Neptune." I could hear my husband's voice get louder from excitement.

"Noire! It's my parents!" The goddesses looked at me in surprise and I used my free hand to signal them to be quiet. "What brings you here?"

"Well, we wanted to see our grandchild." Neptune laughed and I could hear him leading them towards us.

"Sorry, Mother. Mom. My placed has been pretty busy today."

"Oh, what's happening?"

"We have some guests that will surprise you." Neptune's parents tried to pry information out of their son but they were speechless upon seeing the goddesses, as the did the goddesses when they saw Neptune's parents.

Arfoire, Neptune's Mom, had forgone her business suit for a dress shirt and pants, her silver hair cascading down her back.

Histoire, Neptune's Mother, let go of her business dress for a casual purple and pink dress with frills at the end.

"Mom, Mother. These girls will be staying with us for a while."

Silence.

…

…

…

I don't like the sounds of this.

"Wow! Histy's huge!" Huh?

"E-Excuse me?" Goddess Neptune ran over to Histoire and hugged her, pressing her face into my mother-in-law's body. "N-Neptune?" Phew, they didn't scream at the top of their lungs again.

"Yeah…" Neptune scratched the back of his head. "Let me explain."

* * *

"Oh I see. So another version of your Mother sent other versions of you here to learn how to act like a family."

"Basically." Arfoire nodded as Neptune handed her a cup of coffee while Histoire cradled a sleeping Plutia in her arms. My baby girl reached up into the air, grasping it until Arfoire slipped her index finger into her granddaughter's tiny hand. As the two grandparents played with their grandchild, their son headed upstairs to find the extra pillows and blankets for Goddess Blanc and Goddess Vert.

"It feels so weird to know that another version of me is tiny… and that my wife was killed by my 'daughter', my friend's children and my daughter-in-law." Arfoire took Plutia into her hands, setting her drink down after taking a sip to let her wife process the information as well. It still doesn't make sense, but the goddesses seem to think it's the truth.

"We're home." Ah, that's Blanc's voice. Goddess Nepgear was the first one to show up and-

"Nepgear!" She really surprised Arfoire and Histoire. "Wow, she does look like Nepgear when she was young!" Histoire smiled at her wife's nostalgia.

"Ah, that brings me back." Vert, Blanc and the other goddesses entered the room as Rom yawned. As the remaining Goddesses introduced themselves to Arfoire and Histoire, who were also surprised at Histoire's height, Neptune returned with the blankets and pillows, setting them onto the couch. My husband then looked at the bags that the girls had and leaned towards me.

"I'll set the bath, you just make sure nothing crazy happens." Thanks, honey. Smiling, Neptune headed to the bath to heat up the water. Meanwhile, Vert held up a couple bags with the letter "L&L" on it, smiling proudly.

"We got you some new clothes!" Blanc and the sisters held up bags as well, although Blanc looked a little exhausted. All of the Goddesses, except for the Neptune version, opened the bags and looked through them, picking out the ones they liked. The Neptune in question attempted to climb over Arfoire's shoulder in an attempt to get a closer look at Plutia. She was quite surprised when my mother-in-law wrapped an arm around her waist and carried her over the shoulder with one arm, and her granddaughter cradled in the other. Although from the looks of it, the smaller Neptune is enjoying being carried, which only encouraged Arfoire to carry her around the room.

My other mother-in-law was carefully selecting clothes, glancing at the girl for about three seconds before creating outfits out of the clothes that Blanc and Vert brought over. Needless to say, all of the girls were happy with the clothes that were recommended to them by Histoire.

Blanc pulled her Goddess version away from the small crowd and handed her a bag of clothes, with a grin on her face. The smaller Blanc opened the bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt similar to the one that Blanc wore. Looking at her bigger counterpart, both Goddess Blanc and Blanc made a synchronized thumbs up. Wow, can they read each other's minds? They've done that quite a bit lately.

"Noire," I looked away to see Arfoire walking up to me, with Goddess Neptune slowly climbing off of my mother-in-law to join the girls in getting clothes. In her arms, Plutia was struggling to stay awake. "I think it's bedtime for this little one." Wait, what time is- Oh, it's late. Very late. I was about to reach for Plutia when Neptune appeared out of nowhere, taking Plutia in his hands.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll take care of Little Plutie." Grinning, Neptune nodded to me and headed upstairs. Looks like the bath's ready. Turning to the girls who were still looking at their clothes, I clapped my hands loudly, silencing the whole room.

"Okay girls, the bath's ready. Who wants to go first?" Immediately, Ram threw an arm into the air, holding onto Rom with the other.

"Oooh, Oooh! Us! Us!" Oh that's cute, but these just these two would leave plenty of room in the bath.

"Is there anyone else that wants to go with Rom and Ram?" Goddess Vert walked up, smiling and volunteering to watch over the 'little ones'. Goddess Vert said that, not me. Goddess Blanc, on the other hand…

"No way! I won't let the twins bathe with _her!_ " Goddess Blanc glared daggers at the blonde goddess until Blanc pushed her counterpart's hat down.

"Hey, now. It's just for one night. Nothing will happen, right?" The twin goddesses and the goddess version of Vert nodded. As I directed them towards the bath, I could hear Goddess Blanc mumble something about thunder...tits? What? I guess it's a common thing for Blancs, as Blanc began to laugh, as did Vert.

Well, there's sometime before they're done. I better check on Plutia.

* * *

Walking into Plutia's room, the lights were off except the tiny light that was Plutia's nightlight. I could see Neptune's figure looking over the cradle and I could faintly hear Plutia sleeping. I'm just going to sneak up on them… slooooooowly… and quuuuietly.

"Hehe, one day you're going to be a Big Plutie, you know that?" Neptune reached over and softly pushed some of Plutia's hair to the side.

"Well, she doesn't know that right now." I heard Neptune inhale sharply.

"Wha-!" Neptune covered his mouth as I placed an index finger over my lips, the both of us looking at our daughter. Luckily, Plutia just slept through that. This time, Neptune spoke in a whisper. "When did you get here?"

"Right before 'Hehe, one day you're going to be a Big Plutie, you know that?'" Hehe, he sighed.

"Well, there goes some of my manly points." I patted my husband on the shoulder as he turned back to Plutia. "Noire, you should make sure that chaos doesn't happen, like at earlier today."

"But, Blanc and Vert are there, and also you're parents." Neptune narrowed his eyes.

"Noire, Blanc's a writer who only knows how to _babysit_ Plutia, Vert's a _gamer_ on the _internet_ and my parents spent most of my life traveling and leaving their son _alone_ at home." ...He's got a point.

"Come on, Neptune. I know where you're coming from but-" A loud crash interrupted us and caused us to look at the door. When the two of us locked eyes, I could faintly see a cocked eyebrow.

"You were saying?" Ugh… "Neptune then held my hand, my semi-cold hand pressing firmly against his warm one. "Just kidding, but you better see what's going on." Nodding, I pecked Neptune on the cheek before heading downstairs.

* * *

As I entered the living room, I noticed that Blanc had changed out of her sweats and into shorts and tanktop. Vert, Arfoire and Histoire didn't take a bath since they're not staying over, but the rest of the girls were wearing their brand new pajamas-Wow, they bathed really fast- and they were staring at Blanc with wide eyes. Turning to the source of the surprise, I realized that she was standing next to a Goddess Blanc kneeling on the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Blanc shrugged her shoulders. Goddess Blanc slowly stood up, looking like she just finished watching a terrifying horror movie.

"This isn't fair…" I barely missed that, but- "WHY THE HELL DOES THIS VERSION OF ME HAVE BOOBS!?"

Ouch… Looking up, I could see that everyone else, barring Goddess Blanc, had covered their ears.

Oh that's right, Blanc's sweats hide the fact that her body matured, so now she has a decently sized chest. Not too small or big. Although it does help that Blanc does exercise- Which I mean morning stretches- and eats healthily.

Wait a second, with the volume that Goddess Blanc's shout…

"Ah! Plutie! It's okay! Nothing scary, it's just your Daddy! Just your Daddy!"

Yeah, I figured...Now we gotta put Plutia back to sleep… and calm down Goddess Blanc…


	6. Author's Side, Same Story

Chapter 6: Author's Side, Same Story

 ***Buran* *Buran* *Buran***

Nnnn… what time is it?

 ***Buran* *Buran* *Buran***

...Eight in the morning?

 ***Buran* *Buran* *Buran***

Ah… crap. I stayed up all night again.

 ***Buran* *Buran* *Buran***

Oh, right the alarm. Stretching my arms, I stood up from my desk, where I've been all night since those girls came and stayed over, and looked at myself in the mirror. Seeing my disheveled short brunette hair- What? Did you think this was Noire? Nah, it's me. Blanc, Neptune's best friend and basically his sister.-I turned around to see the younger versions of my little twin sisters hugging each other while asleep. Man, that brings me back.

...Wait, was that footsteps? The only person that's usually awake this early is Neptune, but he's exhausted from handling the goddesses that he'd be sleeping like a log right now. Besides, that doesn't sound like Neptune's footsteps, his are heavier since he drags his heels across the ground. These were light and faint, as if they're trying to not make noise… Wait a sec…

Leaving my room, I see a head of raven hair move down the steps. Huh, Noire's awake. Normally, she'd sleep in since Neptune takes care of the household chores during the weekends while Noire takes care of them during the weekdays. Following her downstairs, I saw that she had was dressed in a purple sweater and blue jeans. Noire tied her hair up into twintails just like she did back then, with her shoulder bag that Neptune bought, with Vert's advice and my urging, Noire walked into the kitchen. I heard the fridge open as I reached the kitchen door.

"Mornin'." Noire's head popped up from the other side of the refrigerator door, surprised.

"Blanc, you're awake early again?" I answered her question with loud yawn. "Ah… you didn't sleep did you?" Shaking my head, I headed into the kitchen and took out two mugs from the cupboard. I need some coffee.

Turning on the coffee maker and causing the smell of roasting coffee beans to fill the air, I turned to Noire and pointed at her wardrobe.

"So, what's with the clothes?"

"Oh this? My manager called last night." Oh? If I remember correctly… "Saying that I'm being cast as a heroine in an anime." That's right, Noire's a voice actor.

"Heroine? Nice." Hey, coffee's done. I poured some into a mug for Noire, handing it to her before I poured myself a cup. "What's it about?" Noire took out her phone and began to read something, probably a text.

"It's about a high school student whose parents work for the government, leaving him alone since his younger sister is enrolled in an all-girls' school. However, during the summer break before his senior year, his little sister returns with her friends from school and he has to adapt to the situation."

"That… sounds familiar." Noire shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the plot and I'm heading to the company to grab the script and start recording. I don't think I'll be home until later tonight." Wait…

"Does Neptune know about this?" Noire nodded. Oh I guess then it's okay.

"Yes. Well, I better get going."

"Noire, wait. You should eat something before y-" Noire held a bento box with grin on her face. "...When did you make that?" She was drinking coffee just now and earlier she just rummaging through the fridge for something to eat! There's no way th-

"I made it after I received the call last night." Oh, right. I forgot that Noire likes to prepare when she can. "Well, I'm going now!" Noire waved to me as she headed towards the front door.

"Be careful!" I heard the front door and close. Huh… I guess I should get back to-

"Um…" Hm?

Peeking her head into the doorframe, Tiny Rom, in her light blue onesie, walked into the kitchen, looking around as if she was looking for something to do.

"What is it?" Tiny Rom turned towards the living room.

"Ram and I wanted to play some video games but the couch is occupied." By what? Taking a sip of my coffee, I followed the goddess version of my little sister to the living room, looking over the couch. Oh yeah… that's why.

Sleeping on the couch was little me, but she didn't look happy at all. It was probably the thing that was next to her.

Arms wrapped around the tiny version of me, the goddess version of my twin sister, Vert, also slept on the couch.

"How come Sis gets to be held by Vert? She won't let us do that, cheapskate." Looking up, Tiny Ram huffed and placed her hands at her hips. When the two of us made eye contact, Tiny Ram pointed at the T.V. screen. "Hey, Hey, Bigger Sis! Can we play on the T.V.?"

Hm… I don't think that was a good idea with these two here. But it looks like that the twins want to play a game. Oh, I got an idea!

"Hey, how about we go and play in my room?" Tiny Ram had sparkles in her eyes.

"Do you have a game console too!?" Shaking my head, I patted the girl on the head.

"No, but I have a handheld you can use." Tiny Ram nodded, immediately dropping her intention to play on the T.V., and ran back upstairs. Turning to Tiny Rom, I held her hand and headed upstairs and back into my room. Once we were inside, we were treated to Tiny Ram hopping on my bed and looking at me expectantly. Sheesh, this little one is too excited. "Hold on. Let me grab my 7BZ, alright?"

Letting the tiny twins sit down on my bed, I moved over to my desk and opened it, seeing my white 7BZ. Pressing the tiny chip that held the game- Good, it's Maria Festa ZB. Okay, back in there you go.- and checking to see that the handheld was fully charged, I turned around and handed it to Ram. As the energetic side of the twins began to go to town with the game, the quieter one looked at with wide eyes. Oh, right. Tiny Rom too.

"Maybe Neptune still has his 7ZB." I told the twins to stay still and I left the room, heading towards Neptune and Noire's. Opening the door, I found my best friend still asleep, his lavender hair spread messily across his pillow. Now to wake him up, without angering him.

Poke.

...Nothing.

Poke.

...Nope.

Poke. Poke.

Oh? He felt that one.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Nnngh…"

There we go. Neptune slowly raised his head and turned tow- Woah, his eyes are really dark.

"Blanc… what do you want?" Neptune dropped his head onto his pillow so that only one eye was looking at me, the other one closing. I explained to him the twins' dilemma and he pointed to dresser nearby. "Top shelf, now lemme sleep…."

Yeesh, he's tired. I mean, I would too after having to put an upset baby to sleep then having to lecture Tiny Me and the others in three new rules that he made up. Which were:

1\. No fighting (unless it's a simulation and someone's watching them)

2\. Listen to Noire (his wife)

3\. No screaming at night (so that Plutia doesn't wake up)

Pretty simple. Funny thing was that Neptune made them up as he went. I could tell because he wasn't looking at them in the eyes and glancing at objects in the room between each rule. Well, whatever. I'll let him sleep a bit more.

I moved over to the dresser and found his purple 7ZB, next to it was a ZBy/7ZB charger and a case, which was filled with all of the games that Neptune bought for it. I checked to see if Maria Festa Z- It's not in there. Instead, Mega Bash Buddies for the 7ZB was inside. Neptune really loved this game. Okay, out we go and now to look through his case of games. Geez, there's a lot of them in here.

"Let's see here…" Maria Festa ZB… No, that's UltraGirl Zeta Collection. Maria Festa ZB...Dammit that's Pocketed Monstrosities Titanium. Ah, there it is. Maria Festa ZB. Inserting the game into the handheld, I closed the drawer and left the room, leaving a sleeping Neptune in his bed.

Returning to my room, I found an ecstatic Rom reaching out to the purple 7ZB in my hand. Giving her Neptune's 7ZB, I helped the two choose their characters and a map.

"I wanna be Maria!"

"I… wanna be Momo…"

"Hey Rom, let's do a 2v2!"

"Mhm!"

Once the twins were into their game, I sat back down on my desk and picked up my dull pencil. Pushing it into the automatic sharpener, I used my sharpened pencil to edit my manuscript. It's gonna take sometime for Neptune to wake up and make breakfast anyways.

* * *

Hmm… what's that smell? Bacon? What time is it? Oh, it's ten already. I made some progress on this manuscript, I'm satisfied for now. Hmm, I wonder how the twins are doing…

"Aw man! Rom watch out for that Qupi Space!"

"Oh no…!"

"Noooo! Qupi, don't take our Energy Sprites!"

"He chose… Take Energy Sprite!"

"NOOOO, THAT WAS THE LAST TURN TOO!"

The twins began to cry as the results of their game showed up until Neptune's voice came downstairs.

"Everyone, breakfast's ready!" Immediately, the twins put the handhelds down and grabbed my hands.

"Come Bigger Sis! Let's eat!"

"...Eat!" Sheesh, these two.

"Alright, I'm going." The two pulled me downstairs and into the dining room. We found Neptune setting up the table. Plutia was sitting in the chair just for her and playing with her plastic spork, pretending it was plane. In her other hand, Plutia held a stuffed doll of Noire that flung around her 'plane'.

"Morning you three." The twins greeted Neptune and took a couple of plates from him, seating themselves next to each other. As I helped the twins settle down, Neptune walked into the kitchen and came back with plates filled with sunnyside eggs and bacon. "Blanc, can you bring the rice cooker over? It should be done cooking on the counter." Nodding, I headed towards the kitchen and unplugged the rice cooker and brought it over to the table, placing in the middle.

"Oh, is breakfast ready?" Tiny Noire and Tiny Uni came into the room as I sat down. The two were still wearing their black and gray pajamas… well all of us are actually. While the two were getting ready to eat, Tiny Blanc walked into the room, irritated and tired. When she sat down, she looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"...Traitor." Traitor, for what? Before I could ask her what Tiny Blanc meant, Ti-er… Somewhat Tiny Vert walked fully rested and with a smile on her face. Finally, Tiny Nepgear came in and- Wait a second. Where's her sister?

"Good Morning everyone." Everyone greeted Nepgear as she sat down. As everyone was about to eat, Neptune asked Nepgear the exact same thing I was thinking earlier.

"Nepgear, where's Neptune?" The smaller Nepgear blinked and smiled, a sweatdrop rolling down her cheek.

"We-Well, my sister said she was tired so she wanted to sleep in more."

"It's ten."

"Uh...yes it is."

"And you want her to sleep in?"

"...Yes?"

"When she doesn't have a job or go to school?"

"...Um, yes?" Neptune exhaled and stood up from his seat, leaving the dining room but stopping before he went through the doorframe.

"Don't eat yet, I'll be back in just a second." Neptune vanished behind the door and we could hear his footsteps as he walked up the stairs.

Almost immediately, we could hear thuds and the whining of Tiny Neptune. Also, we could also hear Neptune lecturing Tiny Neptune about a regular sleeping schedule.

"I mean, sleeping past eight is fine during the weekend but ten? Not in this household."

"Aw, come on Other-Me. I wanna grow into a hot bod!" We could hear Neptune coming down the stairs with an upset Tiny Neptune. My best friend came into view, carrying his pajama-clad counterpart over his shoulder. Plopping her down into a chair next to Plutia, Neptune put a plate in front of Tiny Neptune and sat down.

"Let's eat!"

* * *

Neptune's breakfast was good, not as great as Noire's food in the morning, but it's still better to eat something fresh and cooked than something that's microwaved or store-bought.

The girls were chatting and enjoying their meal, Tiny Rom and Ram were trying to eat the yolks of the sunnyside eggs to no avail. Tiny Blanc was had finished eating and was reading a book, one that I've never seen before. Did she bring that over from her world? But, she wasn't holding anything when she came here with Noire… then how did sh- Nevermind. Going back to the other, Somewhat Tiny Vert was watching Tiny Rom and Ram with sparkles in her eyes. Tiny Noire was arguing with Tiny Neptune about something random, with Tiny Nepgear and Tiny Uni watching. Finally, Neptune had finished his food already and was feeding Plutia her food.

Neptune put down the spork and turned to the girls. I guess Plutia's full or something.

"Girls, why don't we go outside today? On a picnic, maybe?" At the sound of a picnic, Tiny Rom, Ram and Neptune agreed immediately while the others happily chatted about it. Neptune locked eyes with me and grinned, giving me a thumbs up.

I bet you just don't want to get house destroyed if anything like the Tiny Neptune's ketchup bottle incident happened again. Ah, whatever. I need to think of some ideas for another novel so I have something to do when I'm done with this one.

 ***Hapi Full~ Cure Pure Dimenshon Toripaaa!***

Ah, that sounds like Neptune's phone. The man picked up his phone while cleaning Plutiea's mouth.

"Hello, Mr. Planeptune here." Neptune removed the cloth from Plutia's mouth and his baby girl reached out for him. "I see, so Mr. Anonydeath can't make it." My best friend picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arm. "So, what do I have to do with this?" Neptune began to bounce Plutia in his arm as she tried to grab one of his super long sideburns that honestly doesn't look like sideburns but really long sidebangs. Eventually, Plutia was able to get her hands on one of them with all her enjoyment, but her father wasn't affected by it at all. Instead, he just tilted his head while still on the phone. "Oh, I guess I can… for how long?" My best buddy kissed his child on the forehead and nuzzled her, causing Plutia to squeal in happiness. "Alright, I'll head there right now." With a sigh, Neptune hung up his phone and hugged Plutia.

"What's up, Neptune?" My buddy looked at me with a solemn look on his face.

"Well, one of the teachers supervising a club activity at school, a club training apparently, got sick and he can't go. So, I just got a call from his wife asking me to take over." ...What?

"So, what about going outside?" Neptune sighed once more and Plutia in my lap.

"I guess we'll have to do that tomorrow or something." Turning around, Neptune left the dining room and headed upstairs. "Blanc, do me a favor…" I swear, if he's going to ask me to- "Could you watch over the house while I'm gone, including the girls?" Ah dammit, I had a feeling.

"Aaaah, you're such a pain Neptune. Fine." My best friend grinned at me.

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you later." You better.

"You owe a white chocolate tangerine." Neptune raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head.

"Wha- That's a Valentine's Day only thing you know." I nodded and grinned at him as I let Plutia play with my shirt.

"I'm patient you know." Neptune laughed and headed upstairs.

"Aight, thanks buddy."

"Don't mention it." Oh, wait.

"How long are you going to be out for?" Neptune stopped right in front of the stairwell.

"Uh, eight hours or so." What!? That's basically the whole day!

"Yeah, I know." Neptune rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. Well, I've got a whole eight hours to watch after eight girls who are goddesses, and a baby.

I think I might get some ideas from this…

I hope.


	7. Sister's Side, Same Story

Chapter 7: Sister's Side, Same Story

"Professor Ganache, here's the report that you wanted me to make." My mentor took the stack of papers that I had put together and placed it on his desk.

"Ah, thank you Ms. Planeptune. That's all I have for you to do for now, so why don't you take a vacation?" Vacation? But if I do that…

"Oh goodness no, I can't do that while you toil away on this theory by yourself." The professor shook his head, taking off his rectangular rimmed glasses and polishing them with a handkerchief that he kept in his breast pocket.

"It's fine. Winter Vacation is coming soon, so I suggest that you take time off now, cool your head and be with your loved ones." As the professor pushed his glasses back on top of his nose, he gave me a wink and pointed to the door with his free hand. Huh? What could be beh-

"Come on Nepgear, are you going to keep me waiting forever or what?" That voice! Spinning around- It is her!

"Uni!" Leaning against the doorframe in her police uniform, my girlfriend- hehe, we're taking it slow right now- uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on her hip. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come pick you up." Professor!? "I expected that you would be finished sometime today and I knew of your… loving relationship to Ms. Jinguji here. So, I used my network to get her to come here." Network? Goodness Professor, you didn't need to something like that! "Now run along, I wouldn't want you to get worried about forgetting something." My professor stood up from his seat and herded me out of his office. "Go enjoy yourself." And with that, the professor closed the door- I think I heard him lock it too.

"I guess we should go home, huh?" Turning to my girlfriend, I smiled.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Uni and I climbed into Uni's car and left Virtua University. Uni turned onto a highway and stayed in the most right lane.

"So, how's being an assistant?" I leaned back into the passenger seat since Uni was driving at a comfortable speed.

"It's a lot of work, but I'm enjoying it so far." I could hear Uni chuckle.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we left the university pretty early in the morning. So, we have plenty of time to do whatever we want today." Well… we haven't been there in a while.

"Why don't check up on my brother?" Uni raised an eyebrow.

"Neptune and Sis?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wanna see how they can handle being parents."

* * *

An hour and a half later, we could have gotten there thirty minutes earlier, but we hit traffic, we arrived at my brother's house. When we moved closer and closer to his house, there were no cars around. I guess my brother got called to take over something. Oh, well.

"Uni," My girlfriend looked at me. "We should surprise them. Blanc should be there." Uni had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Let's do this." Uni parked into the driveway and the two of us climbed out of the car and moved quickly towards the front door. As we moved closer and closer to the door, we could the sounds of a girl screaming and shouting as well as what sounds like Blanc trying to diffuse the situation. Hold on, I don't Neptune's child is that big already. Is she?

Uni pushed the doorbell three times and the house suspiciously turned quiet. Faint footsteps could be heard approaching the footsteps. I could hear the lock turning as someone opened the door. Slowly, the front door opened to reveal Blanc poking her head out, sighing in relief when she saw us.

"Oh, it's just you two…" Blanc's eyes dark, she probably didn't get proper sleep again, but she smiled upon seeing us. "I thought you were the neighbors." Uni looked at me then to Blanc.

"Why would you think that?" Blanc rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Well, I was afraid that we were making too much noise." Noise? You and Plutia? "Anyways, Neptune and Noire aren't here, but your brother'll be home sometime in the afternoon and your sister-in-law just got a job, so she'll be home at night." Aw, I guess I'll have to surprise him later.

"Alright then." Blanc looked at me, patting me on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Nepgear. I know how much spending time with your brother means to you."

"Thank you, Blanc." Oh, wait a second. "By the way, why were you making so much noise earlier?" My brother's best friend scratched the back of her head.

"Well, it's better to show then explain." What? Blanc opened the door all the way and stepped aside, gesturing us. "Come on in. It'll make sense when you see it for yourself." Uni and I walked inside as Uni closed the door. "They're in the living room playing video games." Games? What do video games have to do with anyth-

"AH, It's Nep Jr.!" Wha-

"My, it is Nepgear, and she looks quite mature now."

"Goodness, that's me! It's kinda embarrassing to me meet me now…"

"Rom, look! It's Nepgear and Uni!"

"...They really are Miss Nepgear and Miss Uni."

"So, this is what my little sister looks like if she was human…"

"Wha- Is that really me? Wow, I-I…"

"Mmm."

Am I looking into the past? Because I see me, Uni, Rom, Ram, Vert, Noire, and Blanc when we were smaller… and a girly looking version of my brother. She even has two hairclip versions of my brother's headphones….

"Wh-Why is there…" Even Uni is speechless about this…

"I'm guessing you two can't understand the situation right now," I felt a hand on my shoulder, finding that the arm connected to the Blanc that I'm accustomed to. "You see…"

* * *

"Goddesses from another dimension? And Noire let you girls stay here to learn how to act like a normal family?" The girls nodded. The Blanc that I knew went into the kitchen to make coffee for me and Uni. Uni was still baffled about everything, while I tried to understand everything while keeping a Plutia occupied in my arms. I mean, goodness, this is out of this world, literally. I mean it would make sense as to why there are so many people, but…

"Yes, I'm sorry if this is confusing." Goodness, I'm talking to myself. I had trouble talking to people who dressed up as me when I was an idol, but this is taking it to a literal level.

"N-No, it's fine now. It's just surreal…" All of a sudden, the Goddess version of my brother hopped over the couch we were sitting and clung onto Uni.

"Ah!" As Uni tried to keep her balance, Goddess Neptune began to grin.

"Hey, Hey! So you're the older version of Nep Jr. and Uni right?" Uni nodded and Goddess Neptune nuzzled into Uni's neck, causing my girlfriend to get uncomfortable fast.

"So… where's Other-Rom and Ram?" The Goddess versions of Rom and Ram looked up from their game and waved at us.

"Yeah! Where are we?"

"...I wanna meet me too…" Uni was able to pry Goddess Neptune off of her and answered for me.

"Ram is currently working on her first manuscript while getting her Master's Degree and Rom is currently getting her second picture book printed." Both of the Goddess twins stared at Uni with sparkles in their eyes while Goddess Blanc froze.

"Ram and Rom… grown up…" Goddess Vert patted Goddess Blanc on the head.

"Now now, Blanc. Growth is a part of life." Immediately, the smaller of the two goddesses moved away from the larger one.

"Hands off, Thunder Tits!" Wow! I've never heard that nickname from our Blanc.

"Heh, she uses that nickname for Vert than I do." Wait, what? Blanc placed a cup of coffee in front of me and in front of Uni. Thanking her, I took the cup and held in my hands, letting Plutia play with the ends of my hair. As I drank, Goddess Neptune inched closer and closer to me, with a smirk on her face.

"So Other-Nep. Jr., you only came here with Other-Uni." Goddess Neptune basically pressed her cheek against mine at this point. "What's your relationship, huuuuuh?" Is that it huh? I put my cup back onto the table and smiled at Goddess Neptune.

"Uni's my girlfriend." I could see Uni blush and scratch her cheek out of the corner of my eye. Aw, she's still embarrassed about that.

"WHA-!?"

"Goodness, really!?" Goddess Uni, if she drank anything, did a spit take while the goddess version of me… Well, her eyes looked like a cat's. The other goddesses stared at us like we were headless chickens or something. Is the two of us dating really that weird?

"Let's change to topic before they make Plutia cry again." Again!? "If they do, Neptune or Noire's gonna kill me." ...What happened for that them to get that angry?...The look on Blanc's face makes me not want to ask.

Blanc took Plutia into one of her arms and gestured to me and Uni. "So, our Nepgear works as an assisstant to a mechatronic engineer who acts as a Physics professor in Neptune's old college while our Uni works under IF as her junior police officer." Suddenly, those looks of surprise turned to looks of curiosity. Goodness, they go with the flow…

"Wow, really!?" The goddess version of me was in my face, her eyes were literally stars. "How many robots did you make? What is your favorite part about making robots? Can I see them?" ...And I thought I was crazy about robots… and I am, technically. I could vaguely hear Uni's conversation with her goddess counterpart.

"So, you have a gun right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Can I see it?"

"I mean, legally no, but I guess you can look at it if I empty the magazine. Since you're me and all."

As I tried to answer and calm down my counterpart, the other goddesses began to do their own things:

Goddess Noire tried to listen into our conversations but Goddess Neptune kept bothering her.

Goddess Vert was fawning over Goddess Rom and Ram as they played Maria Festa 6, with Goddess Vert getting a couple of turns in when either of the twins didn't want to play for a bit.

Goddess Blanc was reading and was suspiciously inching away from Blanc, although with some talking Goddess Blanc sat close to our Blanc, both of them reading the same book together while Plutia looked around on Blanc's lap.

Suddenly, we heard crying and Blanc immediately picked up Plutia and headed upstairs.

"Aaaah, diapers! Diapers!" Ah... The struggles of taking care of a baby.

* * *

In about three hours or so, Neptune came home. His eyes were narrowed and his clothes were a little messed up.

"Ah… I'm tired at all… I thought Mr. Anonydeath would supervise a club about computers or programming or something." Neptune collapsed onto the couch as Uni and I moved away and took a deep breath. Blanc placed Plutia onto his back and the child curled up and sat there happily.

"What kind of club were they?" Neptune looked up and stared at Blanc with empty eyes.

"Fashion." With that my brother's face plopped against the couch as his best friend laughed.  
"Lemme guess, they tried to make you a model didn't they?"

"Yeah…" This made Blanc laugh even harder. Neptune turned to the side, letting Plutia slide onto the couch before sitting up. "Why don't you just shut up fo- Nepgear? Uni?" Oh, he noticed me. "When did you get here?"

"Hours ago."

"Oh. Uh… sorry." Neptune scratched the back of his head as his cheeks dusted red. "I was kinda tired to no- hours?" I nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you, but you weren't home." Neptune opened his mouth in understanding when we heard the whines of a baby behind him. My brother checked his watch.

"Oh, I guess it's feeding time." Neptune stood up and picked up Plutia. "You two want to stay for lunch, although it's gonna be a little hectic." Uni and I looked at each other and nodded. "Alright… by the way, are you two married yet?" We shook our heads. "Huh, I thought you were. My bad." With that, Neptune looked at Blanc. "Yo, Blanc. Call your sister and bring her over. She probably doesn't have time to make food again." Blanc nodded and took out her phone, dialing her sister's number.

"Ooooh, Other-Me! I want omelette rice!"

"You had that yesterday, so no. We're gonna have curry." Neptune placed Plutia in her chair and began to prepare her bottle when opened one of the cupboards. "Aw, crud. We're out of carrots." I stood up.

"I can get it for you."

"Ah, thank you. Wait, I need to make sure that we're not missing only carrots so hold on a bit alright? In the meantime, can you warm Plutia's bottle?" I took the food from my brother and placed the bottle in the microwave, setting the correct time. Meanwhile, Uni was making funny face in front of Plutia, distracting the child from being hungry. Once the bottle was warm, I used my elbow to check the temper- I don't know if this was right.

"Neptune?" My brother looked up from the refrigerator and saw the bottle in my hand. Immediately, he took the bottle and rolled up his sleeve, letting a drop fall onto it.

"Hmm, let cool off for a minute." Neptune pulled a notepad from his pocket and grabbed a pencil from a cup of pencils nearby the fridge. Quickly jotting down what I needed to get, he handed me the piece of paper and checked the bottle's temperature again.

"Alright, Uni let's go." Uni looked from Plutia.

"Kay." Uni poked Plutia on the nose before going, causing the girl to squeal. Anything makes this girl happy, huh? As Uni moved away, Neptune took her place and picked up Plutia, holding the bottle close to her.

"See you when you get back!"

* * *

Uni and I walked out of the house and into the car. As Uni started the engine, she looked at me.

"So, what do you think of them?" The girls?

"Well, they're cute and all." Uni laughed and drove into out of the driveway.

"They are, aren't they?" Come to think of it…

"Uni?"

"Hmm?"

"When are we going to have kids?"

 ** _"Bwaa!"_** Uni screeched to halt, her face turning bright red as she face me.

"Neeeeeepgeeeeaaaar!" Owie! Uni pinched my cheeks and began pulling them.

"I'em sowwwwy!"


	8. Mother's Side, Same Story

Chapter 8: Mother's Side, Same Story

* * *

Ah… I'm so tired… Having to do voice acting is exhausting when you have a lot of lines, especially for a video game.

Driving back home from work, the moon already high in the sky with the stars twinkling along with it. Waaaaah… it's so pretty. I wonder if Neptune and the others are seeing this too…

Alright, just a couple more turns and there's my home right there: a modest two story house. Ah, it's getting cold, even I wore a jacket. Winter's coming afterall. I should have brought a sweater…

"Noirey Noire!" Huh, that voice sounds li- EEK! Warm arms covered in a woolen sweater wrapped around my shoulders as I was tackle hugged by a peach haired woman, with a long haired brunette following her.

"C-Compa?" My husband's high school and lifetime friend pressed her cheek against mine .

"How are you?" I patted the woman as she held me close to her.

"I'm fine. You?" Compa made a happy smile as IF ran up behind her.

"C-C-Compa, wait up!" IF reached us and began to catch her breath. Wow, she's really tired… or I guess Compa still has a lot of energy than ever.

"Sorry, Iffy." Compa let go of me and stepped back.

"IF, Compa. What are you two doing here?" IF winked and held out her phone.

"Gear messaged us, saying that she was at your place making dinner." Nepgear's here? "Didn't you know?"

"No…" Why didn't Neptune tell me that Nepgear was coming? Wai- Compa!?

"Well, why are we waiting? Let's get some food in our tummies!" Compa placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the door.

"C-Compaa!" The two of us turned to IF, and I finally saw why IF was exhausted: The woman was holding two big plastic bags filled with vegetables and meats. Hold on…

"Why do you have that?" Compa took a bag from the grateful IF as the brown haired woman sighed in relief.

"Nep called us, saying that the ingredients that Gear and Uni got weren't enough." Oh, I guess with all the people at the house now that'd make sense. I just hope that Neptune explained what was going on. "He never explained why we need all this food though." ..Neptune. "I mean, if he was inviting his parents, our parents and your parents then it'd make sense." I rubbed my shoulder and tried to laugh it off.

"That's funny…. I wonder what my husband is thinking?" The sound of a car engine hummed as it approached usl.

"It's Ber-Ber!" Compa waved I turned around. Vert's car moved up to mine, parking behind it. Vert wore a different sweater but this time her hair wasn't tied up and it was neater; she probably used a comb.

"Hello, Noire. Iffy. Compa. Am I late?" Vert had a smile on her face.

"Nah, we just got here." IF lifted up the bag that was still in her hand. The three women turned to me. "So, let's see what Nep's got in store for us." I nodded my head.

"Sure." The four of us left the cars and headed for the door, hearing laughter and other joyful sounds as we reached the front door.

"Wait, Noire." I turned to see IF furrowing her eyebrows. "I thought you and Nep only had one kid? And I know Blanc, Gear and Uni don't make that much noise." I glanced at Vert, who shrugged.

"It's kinda complicated." I felt a drop of sweat run down my cheek as Compa smiled blissfully. Reaching into my bag, I took out my key and unlocked the door. I allowed Compa and IF into the house first, while Vert stopped in front of me.

"Do you think it's a good idea to not explain to them your situation?" Closing and locking the door, I sighed. I honestly can't find a way to explain right now… and I'm kind of tired.

"What in the-?!"

"Oh my gosh, It's a little Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge!"

"Who callin litt- *gasp* It's Other-Compa and Other-Iffy!" I hope Neptune can explain this for me…

* * *

"So that's what it was…" Thankfully, IF and Compa accepted the goddesses immediately. It kinda helped that Compa swooped Goddess Neptune into her arms and cuddled her to what IF called Fluffy Land.

"It was surprising at first," Neptune bounced Plutia on his lap while Compa let go of Goddess Neptune and began cuddling Goddess Nepgear. The younger goddess was embarrassed by the contact and Goddess Neptune began to tease my counterpart. Goddess Blanc was reading a book while her twin sisters tried to get her to play a game with her, two-on-one, and Goddess Vert attempted to take her place instead. Goddess Uni was fawning over IF's gun, which she keeps on her for safety reasons. Meanwhile, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear and Uni were making dinner because Neptune already made lunch for the them and Vert wanted to talk to her sister. "I come home and I think they're Noire's co-workers who love to cosplay."

"Hey…" Neptune looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, letting Plutia play with his shirt sleeves.

"I'm not lying." It's true, but it doesn't sound right to hear that. Not _all_ of my co-workers cosplay, it's just a lot of them love to dress up as their characters. Nothing strange at all.

"Nep-Nep," Compa looked up from Goddess Nepgear's Fluffy Land to look at her friend. "How long are they gonna stay here?" Neptune scratched the back of his head.

"I don't really know, their Histoire said they're gonna stay until they learn to become a family." Compa and IF turned to me and I nodded, confirming Neptune's claim.

"Hope everyone's hungry." Uni came in, carrying a pot. The smell of chicken and miso floating out of it. Hold is that…

"Chicken noodle miso soup?" My little sister smiled at me as Vert and Nepgear arrived with bowls and spoons.

"There's a lot of people, so we decided this would make things easier." Oh… Uni, thank you. Uni winked at me as she brought the food to the table, the other girls following her. "That, and I owe Neptune for lunch." Neptune stood up, while our daughter began to teethe on his sleeve.

"Well, let's eat shall we?" Plutia raised her arms into the air, grasping her father's hair. Nodding, I began walking with Neptune towards the dining room.

"Yes~!" Neptune froze and locked eyes with me. Who… was that? None of our friends and family sound like that, and none of the goddesses sound like that. Goddess Rom, Ram and Neptune couldn't make that high-pitched, painfully adorably sound- "Yes~!" There it was again.

"Noire…" Huh? Neptune gestured to Plutia, who was wagging her legs back in forth in excitement.

No way.

It can't be…

Can she really…?

I looked at my daughter. Upon crouching to her level, my baby girl widened her eyes and reached out for my hair. I stared at Neptune, who swallowed and nodded. Returning the gesture, I put one of my fingers into Plutia's soft, tiny hands.

"Plutia, do you wanna eat with us?" Ow, her grip is strong. I'm afraid of how she's going to act when she's ol-

"Yes~!" ...She did.

Plutia spoke.

My daughter said "Yes."

Her first words!

"Yes… yes… YES!" I placed my hands over my daughter's chubby cheeks and kissed her on the nose repeatedly, causing Plutia to giggle.

"That's my baby girl!" Neptune pulled into an embrace and stroked her head.

I removed myself from Plutia's face when I felt my stomach growl. Ugh…

"...Let's eat." My husband nodded.

* * *

"No way, Baby Plutie can speak!?" Everyone was seated at the table, Goddess Nepgear, Neptune, Noire, and Vert were on one side. Goddess Blanc, Rom, Ram, and Uni were on another. Since there wasn't enough chairs, IF and Compa shared a seat and a bowl. Blanc and Vert brought chairs from Neptune and Blanc's offices and ate next to the goddess twins. Nepgear and Uni also shared a seat...and a bowl.

Is this a trend? If it is, I'd be too embarrassed to do that with Neptune.

...Well in public.

"Yeah!" Neptune brought a spoon close to Plutia's mouth, while making noise. My daughter happily chomped onto the spoon, her eyes glistening in excitement and joy. I wiped Plutia's mouth and then took the spoon from Neptune.

"Here, let me feed her for a bit." My husband thanked me and continued to talk about Plutia's new ability… even though she just talked minutes ago.

"Come here, Plutia." Dipping the spoon into her food, I brought it closer to my daughter's mouth. "Here comes the pudding train…" Hmm… I wonder the others are doing.

Goddess Neptune was slurping up her noodles in a single attempt. The droplets of chicken soup flying around and hitting my counterpart, causing her to scold the smaller goddess. Goddess Rom and Ram were chatting and eating, while Goddess Vert was trying to get a reaction out of the smaller Blanc. Goddess Uni and Goddess Nepgear were watching their human counterparts acting all lovey-dovey an- Do they have any shame!? They're feeding each other with the same spoon while they're flirting! Geez… At least Compa and IF are using different spoons. But… that's my sister's love life. I guess that's what makes her happy.

Okay, Plutia… aaahhhhh. My daughter mimicked me opening my mouth and I slid the spoon into her mouth. Aw, she's so precious…

Pulling the plastic purple spoon out away from Plutia as she chewed her food, I turned to see Neptune finishing his bowl of soup and then continuing to talk to Vert and Blanc.

This is scene…

Watching people gather around the table, eating and having a good time.

"Neptune, get off me!"

...Well, mostly.

It's a lively kind of thing, and to think this all started because of a girl version of my husband just fell into the ground… literally.

Oh, you've finished. You're such a good girl, Plutia!

I grabbed Plutia's bib and wiped her mouth clean. Plutia gave that big smile that she always had and beat her hands against the table.

"Mama~!" ….

….

….

….

Eh?

Plutia raised her arms towards me.

"Mama~ Mamaaaaa~!" Did Plutia just call me "Mama"? I looked to the left and the right, everyone had stopped in place, staring at my daughter with the same expression.

It was my husband who broke the train of surprised faces. Neptune's face slowly grew into a large grin as he moved towards Plutia and picked her up.

"Not only does she speak her first, but her second words too!" Plutia grabbed onto Neptune's jacket and snuggled into his chest. I broke out of my paralysis and placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder.

It seems that our family is starting to become lively as well.


	9. A Wife's Duty

Chapter 9A: A Wife's Duty

It's been about a week since Plutia first spoke. During that time span, my daughter was able to say, and I quote, "Dada".

My baby girl is a treasure.

Needless to say, Neptune didn't leave Plutia's side for a while.

However, today was a work day for Neptune but he didn't want to leave. It got to the point where he wanted to take a sick day just to spend more time on his daughter. Luckily, my husband wasn't dumb enough to do such a thing and went to work begrudgingly.

* * *

"Mor...ning…" Goddess Neptune rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen. Smiling, I turned to the sleepy goddess.

"Geez, Neptune. It's almost lunch time!" The purple haired girl grinned as she threw her hands into the air.

"But Big Noire~" Ah, Neptune wrapped her arms around my waist, nearly making me push the pan I was holding across against the stove. "If I don't get my beauty sleep, I'm gonna get cranky and mean like Blaaaanc!" I turned the stove a low fire and placed a hand on the girl's head.

"Alright, alright. Go and play with the others while I finish making lunch." Goddess Neptune nodded and ran into the living room, where I could hear the voices of the other girls as the purple haired goddess interrupted them.

Phew, that should keep her busy for a- Hm? That purple looking box- Wait, is that Neptune's lunch? I thought he took that with him this morning. I didn't even notice…

Hmm…

I stared at the digital clock on the wall. Looks like I have about an hour and half until Neptune's school has lunch time.

I have to bring it to him. I tightened the knot on my apron.

But first I need to make lunch for others first!

* * *

"Blanc, I'm going to bring Neptune his lunch. So can you look after Plutia for me?" Looking up from her plate, my stoic and responsible friend nodded.

"Alright." Blanc turned to Plutia, who was playing with her food. "Looks like someone needs a bath later." Aw, she's covered in food… again.

"Ne, Big Noire!" Hm? Goddess Neptune? "I wanna go see what Other Me does too!"

Huh?

"Me too!"

Wai-

"I wanna see Big Neptune too!"

Hold on!

"...I wanna see too…"

But-!

"If Neptune's going, then I want to see to!"

Nepgear-

"Hmph, since everyone wants to go I might as well go too."

Oh, my counterpart too...

"My, my. It seems like we're having a field trip."

"Mm…"

...What do I do?

"Girls, hang on a minute." Blanc? "Noire possibly can't take all eight of you girls, even in her car. At the same time, six of you are essentially younger versions of retired idols and having you girls be found will cause trouble for Neptune, Noire and I." The goddesses looked at each other.

"Then, who can go?" Putting her spoon down, Blanc waved a finger.

"There only two of you who were not idols in this world." Blanc pointed a finger to Goddess Neptune. "You." Then pointed her finger to her divine counterpart. "And you."

Goddess Neptune threw her arms into the air while Goddess Blanc shrugged and returned to her book… which had a different cover from the last one. That looks like one of Blanc's books too.

Blanc turned to me and gestured to the two girls with the tilt of her head.

"So, do you think you can take these girls off my hands for a bit?" Hmm… but what will Neptune think about this? "It'll help me keep track of the little ones here."

"Really?" Blanc nodded. Alright then. I turned to the two girls that were coming with me.

"Alright, you two finish up your food while I grab some clothes for you to wear." Goddess Blanc and Neptune recited a synchronized "Yes!" as I left the dining room and headed upstairs.

"So, Miss Blanc. What will we do alongside watching this little purple ball of adorableness?"

"Well…"

* * *

"What do you think?"

I finally made up my mind for Goddess Neptune and Goddess Blanc's clothes. For my husband's counterpart: I got a small black version of her jacket, a white dress with black and white knee socks. For the smaller Blanc: I found a thinner, autumn themed jacket, a white shirt and red skirt and red hat that looks identical to her usual one. It was convenient that Neptune and Blanc's style of clothing was marketed by Arfoire and Histoire, modeled by one of the Nishizawa mothers, Mina. Who knew that Mina was a stay-at-home fashion designer? It also helped out that these two wore identical clothing to Neptune and Blanc.

"Waaaaah! This is super awesome!" Goddess Neptune spun around and posed, making a victory sign with her fingers. Goddess Vert and Nepgear clapped while Noire stared with a blank expression.

"...Comfy." Goddess Blanc put her new hat on and turned to see the goddess twins fawning over their sister while Goddess Uni watched her sister's expressions.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Both of the two newly dressed goddesses threw an arm into the air. Seriously, these two are so cute sometimes. "Then let's go!" Grabbing Neptune's lunch, which I warmed while the girls got dressed, I left the house with the two behind me.

Unlocking my car, I helped Goddess Neptune and Blanc climb into the back. After getting them to put on their seatbelt, and convincing the smaller Blanc to put down her book to prevent a headache or nausea. Upon getting into the driver's seat and starting my car, I turned to the two girls sitting behind me while waiting for the engine to warm up. Goddess Neptune was looking around, feeling the chair and anything in her reach while Goddess Blanc blankly stared ahead.

"Are you girls ready?" The purple haired goddess made a fist pump while her brunette companion blinked.

"...Sure."

"Let's go~!" With that, I drove out of our driveway and towards Neptune's workplace, which happened to be the high school he attended.

* * *

"Here we are!" Getting out of the parking lot, I stand in front of the entrance of Neptune's school, My husband's counterpart turned her head left and right, her eyes taking the white limestone that acted as protection against nature. Blanc's counterpart tried to peek at her book until I cleared my throat. "This is where Neptune works." I reached out a hand to both of them. "Now hold my hand so you don't get lost, okay?" With simultaneous "Okay"s, I led the way to the main office, where I could get a hallway pass for me, and the girls, and head over to Neptune's classroom.

Inside there was a young woman working at the main desk, who wore a strange pig mask. The woman looked fairly comfortable despite standing out so bluntly as she did.

"Hello?" Looking up from her computer, the maid's warm red eyes turned to us.

"Yes, welcome to Virtua High. How may Lan-Lan hel-" And now those ruby orbs now widened.

Oh… not again. "A-A-A-A-Are you… L-L-L-Lady Black Heart!?"

"Black?"

"Heart?" The two girls looked at me with confusion. I let a sigh out of my mouth. I thought that name was gone…

"Yes, that was one of my stage names when I was an idol." Goddess Neptune blinked.

"Really? That's cool!" Hm?

"Why's that?" Goddess Blanc was about to pull me over when I remembered that I had a fan that was freaking out right in front of me.

"W-W-W-What are you doing here?" The woman's hands were shaking so much, you'd think she was cold. I held up the bento box that was meant for Neptune.

"I'm here to bring this lunch to a Mr. Planeptune." The woman blinked.

"Ah, Mr. Planeptune?" The woman stood up and now I could see a nametag on her chest, revealing her name to Lan-Lan. Lan-Lan walked over to a piece of paper on the wall, pressing her finger against and paper and sliding down until she reached a certain point. "Would you like Lan-Lan to have someone bring it over for you?" I shook my head.

"No, if possible, I'd like to bring to him." And save him the embarrassment of having a student bring him his lunch.

"A-Alright." Lan-Lan pulled out three hall passes and reached for a pen before pointing to a sign-in sheet. "Oh, Lan-Lan's sorry. But could you write your names first?"

"Oh sure." Wait, I can't write their real names here! I've gotta think of something fast!

…

Hm…

No…

Oh!

For Goddess Neptune: Neptuna! And for Goddess Blanc: Buran!

Alright!

I wrote down our names down and Lan-Lan copied them down onto separate passes. Handing them to me, Lan-Lan smiled wide.

"It was an honor to talk with you, Lady Black Heart!" She's starting to embarrass me…

"Please, call me Noire." Lan-Lan's eyes widened even further.

"Can I really!?"

"Well, I'm not an idol anymore. So, I'd rather be called by my name." Lan-Lan nodded.

"Lan-Lan understands. So, Mr. Planeptune is currently teaching at Class 2-B." 2-B, which is on the second floor and near the staircase.

"Thank you, Ms. Lan-Lan." Lan-Lan bowed.

"No, thank you!" I turned to Goddess Blanc and Neptune, handing them their passes.

"Okay, put these on and let's go see Neptune."

"Okie dokie."

"...Roger."

* * *

Once we got to the staircase that lead to the second floor, I heard someone cough.

"So, what kind of daughter comes over to her mother's school without telling her first?" Huh? Turning around, I saw short silvery hair on top of a familiar stoic face. But that face immediately made a smile once I made eye contact with her.

"Mother!" I handed Goddess Blanc the bento box and rushed over to my mother, hugging her tightly as she lightly wrapped her arms around me.

"It's nice to see you, dear." Now that we were close to each other, my mother was shorter than me by a head but she still looked at with the same warm eyes she had when I was a child. Mother noticed the lunch that brought for Neptune and nodded. "I see. So that's why you're here." I scratched my cheek.

"Yeah, I think Neptune forgot when he was fawning over Plutia." Mother chuckled as she nodded.

"I agree. When Plan- I mean, Neptune came to work, he told me about my granddaughter calling him her 'Dada.'" My mother started up the stairs. "Hm?" Noticing the two little ones beside me, my mother patted Goddess Neptune on the head. "Don't worry. I won't question you about these two. I already know from Histoire and Arfoire." Oh.

Wait…

"THEY TOLD SOMEONE!?"

Mother chuckled upon seeing my face.

"Yes, but luckily that someone happens to be your mother." Mother was already halfway up the stairs when she turned around. "Noire, I'll take you to Neptune's classroom, alright?"

"Oh thank you, Mother." Following Mother, she began to tell us about Neptune's progress as a teacher.

"Your husband's been fine as a teacher, although he tends to have a sarcastic tone when answering students' answers sometimes."

"Really?" Mother looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, I thought Neptune would have told you about that." I shook my head.

"Neptune never really talks about his work." Come to think of it, Neptune never approaches me about his problems at all.

"Did you ask?" Uh…

"No?" Wha-!? Mother's chuckling. "What's so funny, Mother?" My mother shook her head and waved her hand.

"Nothing. Nothing." Mother stopped in front of a door, the sign of above it labelled _2-B_. "Here we are." Knocking lightly on the door, Mother pushed aside the sliding door and poked her head inside.

"Neptune." I could hear my husband's voice.

"Oh, Ms. Jing- I mean, Mo- I mean, Kei. Is there something that you need?"

"Not I."

"Huh?" Mother pulled her head out of the door and smiled at me.

"You have guests. Do you want them to come inside?"

"Guests? Sure." Thank you, Mother. Removing herself from the door frame, Mother patted me on the shoulder.

"It's your turn now." Mother poked Goddess Neptune on the forehead and kept her hand on top of Goddess Blanc's hat for a second before smiling at me. "I'll be coming over soon."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Mother nodded before heading down the hallway back towards the staircase.

"Class, here's Homework # 42. I'll give you the rest of the class period to work on it." I turned to the two goddesses and nodded to them. Goddess Neptune threw a fist into the air while Goddess Blanc gave me a thumbs up.

Alright, here I go.

I walked past the door.

"...Wait, what you doing here?"


	10. A Husband's Profession

Chapter 9B: A Husband's Profession

"...Wait, what are you doing here?" Of all the things that's happened in my life:

My parents and my baby sister leaving me for years on end, a bunch of idols appearing in my house, my wife bringing her cosplay coworkers to my house and then taking care of _goddesses._ My baby girl finally calling me "Dada", which I want to hear again.

"Hello, Neptune." A familiar square box wrapped in a purple cloth was in Noire's hands. "You forgot your lunch."

I hoped my wife wouldn't ever have an excuse to visit me. And… Did she bring tiny me and tiny Blanc!?

"Thanks, but you really didn't have too." I glanced at my students… good they haven't gotten curious yet. I mean, they're good, hard-working students. But…

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hungry." Aw, no. Don't frown. Not the sad eyes. Please Noire.

"Oh, I'm not mad. It's just…"

"Wait is that…?" Oh no.

"Noire. Girls. Cover your ears."

"Eh."

"Do it now." The girls hesitantly put their hands over their ears. I looked to my students.

Yup, all of them were staring at Noire.

Here it comes…

3…

2…

1…

And…

"Oh my god! It's Noire!"

"Noire!? Noire, the idol!?"

Ugh… Even though Noire retired almost a decade ago, she still has a large fan base, most of which followed her when she debuted as a voice actor… where her fan base grew.

No, I'm not jealous. Maybe.

But in any case…

"Class, what do you think you're doing?" Obviously, many of the students turned to Noire or pointed.

"How do you know Noire!?"

"Why is she here!?"

"Why is she bringing you food!?" Noire blinked her eyes as she still had her hands over her ears.

Well, looks like I have to take the metaphorical cat out of the metaphorical bag, do I?

Scratching my cheek, I walked over to Noire, wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Ooooh, you're so bold Oth- Nepu!" Good job, Tiny-Blanc. I'll buy you a new book later.

"Alright class, I can answer all- well, most- of your answers." Patting Noire's shoulder, I pressed my cheek against hers, causing my wife to giggle a bit. "This former idol. This woman, Noire, is my wife."

Huh, silence. I expected more of a riot. Or an uprising, maybe even a-

"Wow, really!?" Oh, here it is.

"No way!"

"I never would have expected that!"

"But it makes sense since she brought him his lunch!" Alright, that's enough.

"Okay, okay. Everyone get back to work…" I glanced at Noire and winked at her. "Or else I'm going to give your test right away." My students began to complain and whine, saying that I was lying. "Really?" I reached into my bag, pulled out a folder and leaned onto my desk, which was in the front of the room with a camera that's connected to a projector alongside a stack of blank printer paper, a pile of pencils along with two pens and a pile of homework for absent students. Placing the folder under the camera, I opened it up to reveal that I had written out the test for them and there were enough copies for them and the other classes. "Okay class. Let's start th-"

Ha! They're begging me to stop.

"Kidding. But… now that you know the test, and I'm too lazy to change it. So you all better get 80 points or more." Everyone nodded and returned to work. Gesturing Noire to move closer, I leaned forward and whispered. "I'm changing it when I get home."

Nodding, Noire handed me my lunch and patted me on the cheek.

"We'll go now." Noire turned to get Tiny Blanc and Tiny Me, who were staring at the formulas and random drawings that were taped all over the room.

"Hold on." I turned to one of my students and had him help me grab three empty chairs from the back, placing them near my desk. "I don't want you to end up being caught by some creeps." Raising an eyebrow at my students and winked. Better say this loud enough. "And I'm pretty sure that if the majority of the class finishes their work early, they might have a chance to talk to you." Heh, they're getting excited. "For now, just sit down here."

Happily, Tiny Blanc and Tiny Neptune plopped onto two of the empty chairs while Noire glanced at the students as they worked on integrals and remembering other formulas that they needed to find the area of a 3-D object. Eventually, Noire sat down and began looking at the walls as well.

Alright, I know that some of them will have some trouble since this is a college level class. So, let's work on the homework with them.

Reaching for one of my trusty pencils, I grabbed an extra sheet of homework from the pile and began scratching in answers. As I was working, some students would call me for help and I would get up and look over their work, reminding them of the formulas they can use to find the answer or pointing out steps that they missed while doing the work. Not that I wasn't throwing in some sarcasm to have a little fun.

"Hey, hey!" I turned around to see the smaller me reaching over my desk and tapping work that I've done. "What's this?" I left the student I was assisting and walked over to the Mini Me.

I leaned over Mini Me to stare at my work for a minute before turning to the purple haired girl.

"This?" I pointed to the problem above the one she was looking at. Pouting, the smaller Neptune, who curiously had the name Neptuna written on her Visitor's Pass, pointed to the integral that was given plenty of room, as this assignment did not allow a calculator to be used.

"Oh! This one." I could hear snickers as I began to explain how an integral was applied to a function.

"Mr. Planeptune, she's just a kid. She won't understand!" I glanced at the student to my right, who also happened to be one of the more vocal students in the class, usually through bothering other students or by screeching.

"Well, if you worked as much as you talked, you might understand this module as well." I'm kidding, the kid's smart. But, he and other students would get bored if I didn't have any form of character besides Teacher.

As always, everyone in the class laughed, including the one I just made fun of. I nodded my head and returned to teaching Mini Neptune the ways of Calc-

She's not getting anywhere, is she?

* * *

"Neptune?" I turned around to see Noire leaning close. Looking side to side, my wife leaned even further, covering the area between my ear and her mouth with the palm of her hand. "Should we be going now?" I turned around to look at clock above the whiteboard. Ten minutes til lunch time.

"Hm…" I looked over my class, most of them were still working on the assignment I gave them and chatting at the same time… or just chatting. That's fine too. I clapped a little bit and stood up straight. "Okay, since everyone's made some progress one the homework..." Looks like some people didn't get far, judging by some of their nervous reactions. "You all have five minutes to ask Noire whatever you want." Immediately, the class stood up and was about to scream questions at Noire. "But… no personal questions that Noire deems uncomfortable to answer, no asking for cellphone numbers, autographs are okay." I turned to Noire. "Are they okay?" Smiling, Noire nodded and pulled a sharp pointed pen from her purse. "They're okay. And no screaming." I turned to the loudmouth of the class. "Especially you."

The class agreed to all my requirements and I moved Mini Me off my chair and replaced her with Noire, while the smaller Neptune and I sat at the sides.

"Alright, Noire. The floor's all yours." As Noire began to ask questions from multiple people, something she's experienced at, judging from her quick responses.

Tuning out Noire's answers since most of them relate to questions about being an idol or autographs, I looked over Mini Me and Mini Blanc.

Since her book had a bite mark embedded into the cover, Mini Blanc was staring at the students with a sad look on her face. I gently removed the book out of the girl's hands and smiled.

"Thanks for doing what you did, I'll make it up to you later." As silent as ever, Mini Blanc nodded.

"Hey, Hey!" I looked past the smaller Blanc and made eye contact with Mini Me. "Do you have a snack? I'm starving…" Snack… Hm… if it'll keep her quiet for a little while.

"Why, of course. Hold on, let me get it for you." Leaving my seat, I noticed that there were two minutes left until the bell rings. Reaching my backpack, I opened one of the outer pockets and pulled out the pudding I bought at the school store.

This was a special pudding that the school sold once a month, it a CoffeeVanillaCaramelHazelnutsAlmondWithChocoloateSauceandCaramelSauce flavored pudding... that came with a free sandwich. Leaving the sandwich inside my bag for later, I returned to Mini Me and handed her the snack.

"Now, class is almost over. So, eat it when you get home. Okay?" The smaller me nodded happily as she took the treat, holding it close.

"Thank you!" I patted her head and turned to Noire.

My wife was done with autographs and had turned to taking group photos with my students. Once the last picture was taken, I placed my hands over Noire's shoulders and moved her away from the blob of teens.

"Alright… class is over. You should get ready for lunch." More whining. "You can talk to each other until the bell rings." Almost immediately, the students grabbed their things and left, waving goodbye to Noire and the Mini Goddesses. Had I not been nearby, I'm pretty sure that some of them would have hugged Noire or something along those lines. Picking up my lunch, I held Noire's hand with my free hand. "Come on, I'll see you to the your car." Before I left the classroom, I locked it from the inside so that no one can get in after I closed the door. Gotta make sure that no one breaks in and takes my math tests… It's happened before.

Herding Noire and the little ones was one thing, but hearing the whispers of gossiping students was another. I guess I have a lot of questions to answer… but at least it's better than having them troubling Noire.

Once the four of us reached Noire's car, Mini Me and Mini Blanc piled into the back, buckling themselves in an- Huh, I'm surprised they can do that so easily. As Noire started up the engine, I tapped on the window. Curious, my wife tilted her head as I pointed at the window and downwards. Opening her mouth in realization, she lowered her window all the way down.

"What is it, Neptune?" Well… I got no words except for this.

I reached into the car and placed my hand on the side of Noire's face. Pulling her head forwards, I planted a kiss on her forehead, lingering for a second.

A gasp could be heard from behind Noire while a faint clapping went along with it.

Taking my head out of the car, I put the sincerest smile I could muster.

"Thanks, Noire." Ow, that smile is bright. Hey, wa- Okay, A kiss on the cheek is fine. I guess Noire one upped me there.

"It's what a wife does." Closing her window, I waved goodbye as Noire pulled out of the parking lot and headed back home. Watching the car disappear around the corner, I looked at my watch. Hmm, forty minutes. Plenty of time.

Turning around to stare at my alma mater, I clutched my lunch box tightly and headed back inside.

"Time to find a nice quiet place to eat this." ...Or I could just go to the teacher's lounge, whatever works.

"Hey, Mr. Planeptune. Those kids that were with you and your wife, were they yours?" Ugh... I don't think forty minutes will be enough anymore...


	11. A Best Friend's Favor

Chapter 9C: A Best Friend's Favor

* * *

"So, Miss Blanc. What will we do alongside watching this little purple ball of adorableness?"

"Well…" Hmm… I mean there's the obvious.

"Wanna play some games?" The small Rom and Ram jumped at the opportunity immediately, grabbing Vert and Uni as the two remaining players they needed to have full player game. The Other Vert was accepted the offer enthusiastically while Other Uni gave some resistance.

Meanwhile, the Other Noire curled her finger around her hair as she watched this spectacle happen.

"What's up, Other Noire? Don't wanna play?" The younger-ish Noire pressed her index fingers together.

"I… I wanna play but," Frowning, Other Noire gestured to her companions lying around. "All we do is sit around playing video games!" Hmm… True.

"Is there something you want to do?" Huffing, Noire crossed her arms.

"At least something productive would be a nice change of pace!" Exasperated, Other Noire collapsed onto the couch next to me. Curious, Plutia climbed onto Other Noire's lap, grasping onto her shirt and staring at the goddess's face. "W-What is it?" Smiling, Plutia reached for a lock of Other Noire's twintail and began tugging on it, giggling in delight. "What are you-?" Plutia's large innocent eyes embraced Other Noire's features.

"So, what you say is productive?" I picked up one of the books that I had brought out for Other Me, but since she's not here. Might as well crack one open.

"Well… hunting monsters," ...What? "Dealing with paperwork that concerns the safety of my country…" Hold on.

"Country?" Other Noire nodded.

"Yes, I lead a nation." Uh… huh.

"Oh…" I felt a drop of sweat roll down my cheek as Other Noire crossed her arms proudly, meanwhile Plutia got bored of the goddess that was basically her mom and crawled towards me. "Hm, what's up?" Giggling, Plutia stumbled over to me, falling over my lap. After a second of watching fumble around, I picked up Plutia so that she was sitting down and facing me. Staring at me with her large eyes, Plutia reached up for me.

"Ban-Baaaan!" All the chatter stopped as I scooped up Plutia into my arms.

"Yeah, what is it Plutia?" The little one pressed her head against my chest and giggled. Rolling my eyes, I shifted so that I was lying down on the couch, causing Noire to stand up and move over to the girls.

"Ban?"

"...Ban?" Lying down, I stared at the girls as Plutia nuzzled into my chest. Hey, that tickles. Stop it.

"It's what she calls me," I guess, since is the first time she's actually called me that. But whatever makes her happy. "What about it?"

The girls shook their heads.

"It's… cute." Rom stared at Plutia with wide eyes while Ram nodded.

"Yeah! And y'know…" Ram scratched her head and looked at Uni. "Uni, tell her!" The Other Uni hopped up from her seat, startled.

"What!? No!" Other Uni shook her head feverently and pleadinly glanced at Other Nepgear, who shook her head in a such a way, it looked like she was trying to hide it.

"What the children are trying to say…" Other Vert stepped for the kids, allowing them to sigh in relief. "Is that while this adorable child has given you a cute nickname… you and Blanc are…" Great, now she can't bring herself to say it.

"What, I'm not cute?" Everyone immediately tried to deny it. "Hey-" Plutia's trying to sleep! I put a finger over my mouth, making a "Shhh!" sound. The girls froze in their panic as I shook my head. "It doesn't matter if I'm not cute. Actually, you girls have seen how I dressed? I don't really care." Other Noire put her hand on her chin.

"But what if you want have a family with someone?" They were surprised when I scoffed.

"Please, if I wanted to marry someone, I wouldn't be living with my best friend and his wife. Besides, I'm almost thirty and I don't want to find a husband." Stroking Plutia's head, I glanced at the girls, smirking. "After all, I already have a child." Gasps erupted from the group of goddesses as I patted Plutia on the back. "Right here."

"You mean you're the real mother of Plutia!?" ...Dammit.

"Wh-No! I meant that I take care of enough that I'm basically her second mom!" More sighs of relief. Geez, these girls are goddesses? They're more like idiots, but that would be too biased. A yawn came from the tiny tot on my chest.

"Is she sleepy?" Other Rom and Ram walked up to me, getting a closer look at the half-awake Plutia.

"Looks like it." I pointed to the cushion on the arm chair across from me. "Do me a favor and pass me that?" Other Rom ran over and grabbed the cuhsion, passing it to her sister, who held it out to me. Lifting my head, I guestured to Other Ram to push it under my head. Ah… that's better. Noire has some good fashion sense, but these arm chairs are way too hard for me to lie on.

"Hey, hey!" Other Ram's head popped up next to mine, her large blue eyes staring at me. "Can we play later?" Other Rom popped up next to her sister, her eyes shining.

"...Can we read a book too?" They look excited. Shaking my head, I used one hand to keep Plutia in place while using the other one to pat Other Ram in the head.

"Sure, just let me wait for this little tyke to head to DreamyWorld." The twins looked at each other, high-fiving and cutting off their cheers so they wouldn't wake up Plutia. They slowly looked at Plutia to see the little one happily grab onto my shirt. "Go on, play with the others." Nodding, Other Ram held onto Other Rom's hand and skipped over to the rest of the goddesses.

I sighed in relief and turned to the sleeping baby on my chest. Hey, aren't you a sleepy head. Neither Neptune nor Noire fall asleep this often. Hell, Neptune almost never slept when we were kids.

"Ba….n" Sheesh, this kid.

"I'm right here…" Ugh, this kid's sleepiness is contagious… Getting sleepy…

* * *

 ***Pin pooooon~***

Hmm?

 ***Pin pooooon~***

Is that… the doorbell? Wait, did Noire leave her keys? No… her house key is on the same key ring as her car keys. Who is… that?

Sitting up, I cradled Plutia in my arm as I rubbed my eyes with my free hand. Looks like the little one is still asleep. Turning to the others, I shook the sleepiness out of my eyes to see that they had paused… Hyper Mash Siblings for Lii W and were staring at towards the front door.

"I'll get it." Handing Plutia over to Nepgear, who became flustered as the sleeping girl gripped onto her hair. I staggered to my feet.

* **Pin pon, pin pon, pin pooooon~***

"Okay, okay." I walked over to the door, stretching my li-

* **Pipipipipippipipipipipipipipipi-***

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Geez, they're gonna wake up Pl- Huh?

"It is Blanc!"

"...Hi, Blanc." Well, I'll be an older sister.

"Rom, Ram. What are you doing here?" _My_ little sister gave me a big hug as Ram made a huge grin.

"Hey, Blanc. Guess what?" I raised an eyebrow. Judging from her smile, it must be something pretty good.

"I'll bite, what is it?" The twins stepped back from me and Rom pulled out a bag with what looks like the shape of a box inside it. The bag had the symbol "Lowee Bakery" on it. "Lowee Bakery?" You mean the bakery Mom started years ago? Rom nodded excitedly.

"Mhm! Mama made these… for us." Huh, cool.

"Alright, I guess you can come inside." The twins cheered in happiness as they hopped inside. Waiting at the door, I cupped a hand over my ear.

"Woaaaaaah! Look at all the people!? Oh, and little wittle Pwuttie too!" I could hear Ram cooing over Plutia, and Rom giggling at our sister's antics. Strange, I thought that the little Rom and Ram would ha-

"IS THAT ME!?" There it is. I shook my head and walked back inside to see my twins meet Little Blanc's twins.

The other goddesses looked surprised to see the older versions of Rom and Ram, especially Little Nepgear and Uni. Ram was currently holding Plutia, making baby faces and mimicking Plutia's cries of delight, Little Ram was already on my sister's back, staring at the Neptune baby over her shoulder. Rom was currently reading a picture book to Little Ram, which looks like the book she was reading was actually one of the books that Rom made.

"Hey, hey, Big Blanc!" Little Ram waved at me as I carried the sweets in. "Look, look! I'm on my back~!" Nodding and walking past the Rams, I placed the bag from Lowee Bakery onto the table, catching the eyes of everyone present in the room.

"I wonder that's this." My Rom and Ram grinned at each other. I took the thin white box out and opened it, revealing a ton of cream puffs inside it. A collective "Ooooh~!" erupted around me as the girls surrounded the sweets.

"Cream puffs~!"

"They look delicious!" I eyed Other Nepgear walking to the kitchen.

"Hey," Surprising the goddess, I stood up and pointed at my chair. "I'll get the plates, you sit." Other Nepgear looked uncomfortable, as if tending to people was second nature to her. I walked over to the girl and patted her on the head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. Just go have some fun." Other Nepgear nodded and hesitantly walked back to the group, where Little Ram began to brag about her bigger version.

* * *

Opening the cabinet doors, I looked for the plates. Uh… they should be in-Where are…? I guess they're not in here. Weird, I thought they were in there last time. Noire probably moved them around again. Or Neptune. Yep, ninety percent sure that it was Neptune.

"Goddammit, Neptune." Cursing under my breath, I continued to search for the plates.

"Do you require some help?" Sounds like Other Vert, I can tell it's not my sister since Vert never asks politely unless it's to hold Plutia or she's sick. Or when she wants a hug, or when she's lonely… or- Okay, not never. I dropped onto a knee and opened the cabinet below the one I was searching through previously.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I heard her footsteps approach me. Ugh, she's not gonna take "no" for an answer huh?

"I believe that Miss Noire keeps the plates in the cabinet besides the one above you." ...Oh. Quickly getting up, I dust myself and open the cabinet Other-Vert directed me to. Huh, they were right here…

"...I knew that." Other-Vert giggled as I grabbed about ten plates and stacked them on top of the table. As I was about to carry the plates back, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Um… Miss Blanc?" Ew. No.

"Just call me Blanc."

"But, if I don't it might get confusing." Oh, right.

"Why don't you call your Blanc, Little Blanc?" Other-Vert glanced to the side, laughing awkwardly.

"Blanc… has a complex about her height."

"Oh."

"And her breasts." I know that already.

"Okay, okay. I get it." I lifted the plates to notice Other-Vert looking bashful. "What?" Other-Vert twiddled her thumbs and smiled at me, apparently embarrassed.

"Bigger Blanc," Eh, that works. "You could say that you and my counterpart are close, correct?" I nodded.

"Yeah, basically."

"Out of the two of you, which one is the older one?" Huh? That's a weird question.

"We're twins, so we really don't care who's the older one." To be honest, I think I'm the older one, but I don't remember.

"Um… Blanc?" Other-Vert's bashful smile now turned into a hopeful one. "I was wondering… if you could treat me like a little sister." What? Why?

"Don't you have a sibling or something?" Vert stared at the floor, her eyes downcast.

"In my dimension, I'm have no sisters to call my own." Oh… Hmm.

"Vert," The goddess looked at me curious. "Come closer." As soon as Other-Vert stepped forward, I reached out and patted her on the head, catching her off guard.

"Eh!?" Heh, so she isn't used to this type of affection. That's cute.

"Well, little sister version of my sister, want to help your Big Sister Blanc set up the table?" Other-Vert's eyes shined in glee as she picked up some of the plates, practically skipping towards the living room.

"Yes!" Well, this is interesting. Having one Vert as my twin sister and another one acting as a little sister… Hmm, this might be a good idea…

Pushing the idea to the back of my head for later, I followed Other-Vert out of the kitchen. Gotta get those cream puffs out for the girls first. Story later… Well, after I read that picture book to Little Rom and play with Little Ram, of course.

"Wow~ You wrote this?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I love it~!"

"Woaaaaah, are you saying that I can make manga?"

"Make? Pfft, I practically invented manga with my skills. Right, Blanc?"

"Wow, really!?"

Heh, it feels like I've got my own family… But not really, that's Noire's job. Not mine. I'm just here to write.

"H-Hey, Plutia! Don't crush the cream puff like that!"

"Uni, I don't think Plutia understands you…"

Doesn't mean I can't act like one.

"Alright you munchkins, Aunty Blanc wants you to behave or else!"

"Okaaaaaay~!"


	12. Fear

Chapter 10: Fear

Mmm… What's that sound? Slowly opening my eyes, I rolled to my side to look at the alarm clock at my bedside. It's 3:00 in the morning… Ugh… Is that Plutia…? She doesn't sound too good.

"Neptune…?" I tapped my husband… wherever I hit with my hand.

"Ngh…" I sensed Neptune turn around. "...Yeah?"

"Can you go check on Plutia?" Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Neptune already sitting up, stretching his arms and letting a sigh.

"Sure. Poor girl." Neptune glanced at the baby monitor as I lazily stared at the radio, worried about my baby girl but too exhausted to move. Plus, it's really cold…

"Plutie… what's wrong, pudding cup?" I could hear Neptune's voice as he tiptoed into Plutia's room.

Ah… I hope she's okay… No, Plutia's a healthy girl. There's no way-

"Noire…" Oh, no. There's concern in Neptune's voice. "You might wanna come over here. I think Plutia has a fever…" A fever!? Oh, my baby!I should call Arfoire and tell her that I can't make it to that audition tomorrow.

"Neptune, I'm co-"

"Oh my god!" Huh? "N-Noire! Get over here now!" What!? Throwing on my night robe, I ran over to Plutia's room, ignoring the fact that it's basically still night time.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Neptune had turned on the lights and was standing over Plutia's crib. It looked like he hadn't moved a muscle. Jerking his head towards m- Uh oh. There's fear in his eyes. Why is there fear in his eyes? In Neptune's eyes!?

It was then I realized Neptune's face was shaking and he was tightening his grip on the railing of Plutia's crib.

"Plutia's…" I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence as I ran over to my daughter's side.

"Plu-" Oh no…

Plutia was lying still, her arms and legs shaking uncontrollably. My baby had her eyes closed, but that didn't stop her from showing discomfort. Is this… a seizure!? I looked over to Neptune, only to find him stunned and silent.

"Neptune… Noire…" We turned around to find Blanc at the doorway, still wide awake. Upon seeing our faces, my husband's best friend rushed over to us and took one look at Plutia. Nodding her head, Blanc turned to Neptune. "Get another blanket, so that Plutia won't be cold." Then she turned to me. "Noire, watch over Plutia. I'm going to get my phone." What?

"Why?" Why would she need her phone at a time like this?

"I'm calling for an ambulance."

Soon enough, an ambulance arrived to take our daughter to the hospital. Blanc pushed both me and Neptune to go with them, saying that she'd have Vert help her look after the goddesses. Also because she wanted Vert to cook just in case if we weren't back in time.

* * *

Oh god… Plutia… My baby girl had stopped shaking now and she was lying still, but she was breathing heavily. The medic in the ambulance stared at my daughter before staring at me.

"Don't worry, mam'. You're child is going to be fine." A reassuring smile appeared on his face as I solemnly nodded. I felt a hand cover my own… Neptune…

"Neptune…" My husband slowly looked away from Plutia and tightened his grip. ….His lips are trembling… and he's breathing heavily. Neptune's taking this just as hard as I am.

"...Yeah?" I leaned my head on my husband's shoulders, Neptune absentmindedly stroking my head. Ah… that feels nice. But… I turned towards Plutia once more. Tears were beginning to form in my… I can't look!

I pressed my face into Neptune's shoulders, my tears staining his hastily thrown on t-shirt.

"Plutia's… Plutia's…" I felt Neptune's hand continue to stroke my head, hesitating once in awhile.

"Yeah… I know." The medic at the side nodded and shifted back Plutia, staring at my baby with hope in his eyes.

* * *

The medics pulled Plutia out of the ambulance on a stretcher, passing by security and into the operating room. Neptune and I tailed behind our daughter when a nurse stopped us at the door to the emergency room.

What is she doing!?

As Neptune was about to ask what I was just thinking, the nurse shook her head.

I'm sorry, but only person at a time can go inside the emergency room to accompany a patient.

"B-But, Plutia's barely two…" Adamant, the nurse stood her ground.

"I'm sorry, but there are safety precautions that must be taken." But… Plutia…

"...Noire." Huh? Neptune placed a hand on my shoulder before cupping my cheek with the same hand. "I'll stay with Plutia for now."

"B-But-"

"Don't you have an audition tomorrow?" Neptune crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but…" I can't go with Plutia like this! "I can miss it! Even if I have to give up my spot!" Neptune's eyes widened.

"Noire, you can't do that!" Scratching his head, Neptune turned around. "Look," My husband faced me again. "I can skip work tomorrow, so you get some rest." What!?

"No. Your job is more important than being a voice actor." Neptune sighed.

"But it's also easy to find a substitute for, unlike your job." Geez…

"Are we really going to argue about this right now when Plutia needs us?" Neptune flinched before staring at the ground for a second.

"But..." Neptune closed his eyes, tapping his foot on the floor. "Ah! I got it! Why don't you ask Mom if whether you can miss this job, and I'll look after Plutia while you talk to her. Then, we'll swap places so I can do the same with my boss." Hm…

Crossing my arms, I bit my lip as let Neptune's proposal roll around in my head. It'd be fine if I just stayed with Plutia by myself… But Neptune can be stubborn when it comes to Plutia's health… At the same time, I don't like the idea of having Neptune skip work…

"Noire?" Huh? Neptune was looking at me, concerned. "Are you okay?" Nodding my head, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"I'm okay. I'll call…" It's still awkward when I say this… "...Mom and see if I can skip the audition." Neptune grinned.

"Alright, I'll check on Plutia." Neptune nodded to the nurse, who, before letting him into the emergency room, handed me a form.

"If you would, please fill out your daughter's information while we speak with a doctor." Oh…

"R-Right…" I took the clipboard and looked at Neptune, who waved to me. Once Neptune had entered the emergency room, I tightened my grip onto the wooden board and walked over to an empty seat nearby the door. Where's the pen… Oh, right here.

* * *

Name… Plutia Planeptune.

Age… 2.

Reason for… Re-Reason…

M-My eyes...

She's in... the...

* * *

OH, PLUTIA!

I covered my face as tears spilled down my face.

"Plutia…" Come on, Noire. This isn't the end of the world… Plutia's going to be fine. Right?

She's going to be fine...

Plutia'll be okay...

But…

But what if she has a terrible disease!?

What if she's not gonna make it!?

What if I can't see Plutia's smiling face?

What if this'll be the last time that I get hold my daughter?

No, Neptune's in there. But he can't stop Plutia from dying… Neptune doesn't have magic… nor is he a doctor.

What will Neptune think about Plutia… Or Histoire? Arfoire? Mother? Uni? Nepgear? Everyone? But I can't tell them… they'll get worried… But… But…

* * *

"Noire? Noire!?" Huh!? Looking up from the clipboard, a familiar, comforting pair of blue eyes stared in front of me.

"B-B-B-B-Bl…" Neptune's best friend stood in front of me, hands on my shoulders. Blanc pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around me.

"It's okay, we're here…" Bl-B-Bl-

"BLANC!" I dropped the clipboard and buried my head into Blanc's shoulder, staining her unwashed sweater with my sorrowful tears. "Plutia's… Plutia's…" Blanc sighed and moved next to me.

"I know, I know…" Reaching into her pocket, Blanc pulled out a stack of tissues and held it out to me.

"Thank you…" Taking a tissue, I wiped my tears and blew my nose. "What about…" Patting me on the back, Blanc smiled.

"Vert's taking care of them for me." Huh?

"But how did you?"

"I have a license." Oh. I actually forgot about that. "Nevermind that," Blanc pulled her arm away and crossed her arms, staring hard at the door Plutia and Neptune had vanished behind. "How's the little one doing?" Biting my lip, I reached over to pick up the clipboard.

"I… I don't know…" Sniffling, I stared at the door once again. Oh, Plutia…

"I don't see anything to worry about." What. I turned to encounter a reassuring grin.

"Plutia's a strong one." Blanc rubbed her forearm. "Literally and health-wise…" Chuckling, Blanc stretched her arms and leaned her back against the chair. "I'm more worried about her parents." Huh? Neptune and me?

"Us?" Banc nodded.

"Obviously, you know how Neptune can be." Yeah… my husband can be _very_ protective, over everyone actually…

"Yeah…" That reminds me of the time when Nepgear stayed over for a bit, since she was studying for college entrance exams. Neptune was too afriad to let Nepgear go out alone, saying that "She's still an idol in peoples' eyes! Who knows that kind of creepy, perverted, old dude is out there?"

"Well, I'm not that concerned for him, I'm more worried about you." Wh-What?

"Me?" I pointed a finger at myself. I couldn't believe it. I know that I can be protective over Plutia, but Blanc suggesting that I could cause someone to worry-

"When I mean you, I mean that you worry yourself to the point that people have to worry about you, which in turn causes you to worry about them, creating a cycle of worry." Oh.

"I-I see." Blanc sighed and stood up.

"Glad to see your in the right mind… sorta." Blanc left the pile of tissues at her seat. "I'm gonna get some coffee… even the coffee here sucks. You want a cup?"

"Okay, I'll have a cup." Blanc nodded. Man, Blanc's such a good friend. What would I… Oh, wait. "Blanc!" My husband's best friend turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Thank you." Grinning, Blanc gave a thumbs up before heading down the hallway.

…I guess I should finish filling out this form, huh?

* * *

After I turned in the form, Blanc returned with two cups of coffee.

"Here, two creams and a sugar. Just enough to keep you awake." Thanking her, I took the warm caffeinated beverage and took a sip, relishing the feeling of warm coffee sliding into my stomach. "So, Neptune come by yet?" Shaking my head, I let my hands sit on my lap as they wrapped tightly around my coffee cup.

"No… not yet." Neptune hasn't walked outside of the emergency room ever since he first walked in there. Is Plutia really alright?

"I bet he's just too stubborn to leave Plutia alone." I giggled at Plutia's joke as Neptune and a doctor, who looked very similar to Compa, with a shorter body, darker hair and a doctor's job instead of a nursing job.

"Mrs. Planeptune?" Standing up, I walked over to the doctor who nodded her head. "Hello, my name is Dr. Compa." Huh? "My family mainly works in the medical field, so you may have met me before." Oh, so I guess she's related to Compa after all. Wait, does that mean we've been calling Compa by her last name? Wait, never mind that,

"Plutia! How's my daughter?" Nodding, the doctor flipped through a clipboard.

"From the tests we've taken, Plutia just had a febrile seizure." A what!? "Now, before you panic. A febrile seizure is nothing to fear." I glanced at Neptune- Oh thank goodness, he looks relieved. "However, in order to make sure she's perfectly okay. I'd like to the pediatric hospital branch nearby for the night. Is that okay?" Huh?

"Did you not ask Neptune for permission?" The doctor sighed.

"I did. However, your husband insisted that I ask for your response." What?

"Nep-" My husband shook the back of his head.

"I didn't want to make a bad decision that could cause tension. Anyways, I'm fine with whatever choice you make." ...Well, obviously…

"I'll let Plutia stay the night here." It's just the night, after all. I want to make sure that Plutia's alright. Neptune nodded as the doctor scribbled onto the clipboard. Blanc patted me on the back.

"Okay, we'll let you know in the morning when the remaining tests will be done."

"Okay…" Biting my lip, I let Neptune and Blanc guide me to the car and Blanc drove us back home.

...Plutia.

Please be alright…


	13. A Pleasant Day

Chapter 11A: A Pleasant Day

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" An excited "Yes~!" reached my ears as I shouldered my purse. We received a call from Dr. Compa, not our Compa, saying that Plutia will be released from the hospital sometime in the afternoon. In order to celebrate, Neptune and I decided that we should take the goddesses out while I shop for new clothes for Plutia.

No I don't need my daughter to test out new clothes. As a mother, I can imagine my daughter in clothes I pick… that and it helps to cosplay as a hobby… not that I'm going to say that out loud.

Neptune had already left and was warming up the van we borrowed from Vert. Blanc decided to stay home just in order to get some sleep.

"Come on~! Let's go-go-goooo~!" Goddess Neptune bounded down the hallway wearing a jersey version of Neptune's favorite hoodie, she also wore a purple summer dress under it. "Come, Blanc~!" Pulled alongside Goddess Neptune was Goddess Blanc, wearing a autumn version of her jacket and dress, inspired by traditional shrine maidens.

"H-Hey, slow down!" Goddess Vert and Goddess Uni walked up behind them. The divine counterpart of Blanc's twin sister wore a dress similar in design to her regular dress, except that it was darker green and bore a couple of X's on it and dyed her hair with a temporary green dye. My divine little sister swapped out her dress for a pair of shorts, one of my old black and white striped t-shirts and a pair of pink ribbons I bought for Blanc while she dyed her hair white.

"My, my. They seem excited." Goddess Uni nodded as Goddess Nepgear walked up next to her. Nepgear had dyed her hair a light blonde and wore a comfortable summer dress that Nepgear received for her 18th birthday from Uni.

"Ready to go, Uni?" Goddess Uni raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me when I got here first?" Goddess Nepgear giggled and moved on ahead, with the other two following her.

"No reason~." After that, Goddess Rom and Goddess Ram appeared with Goddess Noire behind them. The twins exchanged their winter gear for a pair of matching gray dresses with a pink bow for Ram and a blue one for Rom. The twins had their hair dyed a mint green, much to their enjoyment.

"Let's go, Rom~!"

"W-Wait for me, Ram!" My counterpart crossed her arms and sighed.

"These girls are too excited. Geez." My counterpart had died her hair white and let her hair down. Her clothes… are very nostalgic, especially since they were the clothes that I wore on the day that Neptune saved me from those creeps… and was assaulted by them. I giggled as I watched my counterpart tried her best to look annoyed.

"Is that true, then doesn't that apply to you too?" Ah, she flinched. Got her. Goddess Noire flushed as she looked around, trying her best to find an excuse, diversion or savior.

"Hey, Noire and… Noire from a dimension where I'm a girl! Are you two done yet?" And she got the third option in the form of my husband's loud voice. Relieved, Goddess Noire nodded to me and ran outside.

Geez… that girl would be more liked if she was more honest. Placing a hand on my hip, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Turning around, I see Blanc covering a yawn as she walked down the stairs.

"You…" Blanc couldn't stop the yawn. "...leaving now?" Nodding, the author rubbed her eyes.

"Weren't you going to sleep more." A shrug.

"I guess." Stretching her arms, Blanc gestured towards the door. "But I need to lock the door." But I have a key… "Come on now. Get out there before your hubby gets fussy." Nodding, I left the house as Blanc leaned on the front door. "Run along now." I waved at Blanc, giggling at her insistence.

"See you later, Blanc!" Neptune's voice came from the driver's seat. Blanc raised a hand before using it to cover her mouth.

"Bye." Blanc closed the door, the faint sound of it locking accompanying it. I walked towards the van and climbed into the passenger's seat, looking behind me.

"Okay girls, do you have your seatbelts on?" Goddess Vert, Nepgear and Uni had their seatbelts on. Goddess Blanc and Noire were helping Goddess Rom and Ram put on their seatbelts while Goddess Neptune swung her legs around, her's not on. Under the chorus of "Yes!", I narrowed my eyes as Goddess Neptune grinned at me. "Neptune…" My husband turned to me as I put a hand over his, stopping him from changing gears. I gestured to his counterpart.

"What?" Neptune turned around to see the other Neptune wave at him and then he saw the unseatbelted girl. "Hey," Neptune made a small frown as he stared at his counterpart. "Put your seatbelt on." Goddess Neptune pouted.

"Aw, come on~. It's fine isn't it?" The girl bounced in her seat. "This is so fun!" Neptune narrowed his eyes. Wow… it's kinda weird to see Neptune argue with… herself? My husband sighed and got out of the car.

"Stay there…" I could see Goddess Neptune's pupils shrink as she thought that she was going to get punished. "Here." Neptune reached over his goddess counterpart and fastened her seatbelt. "You see…" A hand stroked the top of the girl's head. "If you don't put on your seatbelt, you might get hurt." As Goddess Neptune was about to say something, Neptune poked her nose. "Goddess or not, I don't want seeing people getting hurt, okay?" The smaller Neptune nodded and mutter a quiet agreement, slightly embarrassed as Goddess Me snickered, causing her to pout.

Hehe… my turn. I put an arm around my chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey now… don't laugh at her." Surprised, my goddess counterpart pressed her lips together as her cheeks stained red. Now the others were beginning to giggle, which made Goddess Noire cross her arms and face the window, her entire face was as red as her… my eyes. Aw, I made her upset. I guess I should make it up to her la- Is that what I look like when I'm embarrassed?

"Alright!" Neptune returned to the driver's seat and changed the gear to reverse. "Let's go!"

"Yay~!"

* * *

After a half an hour of driving, we drove into a nice shopping district that had an arcade, a park, a movie theater, and a plethora of shops, hence the area being called a shopping district. Neptune, Plutia and I would come here often to have some time together as a family, sometimes Blanc and the others would come along with us.

However, there is this one shop in particular that I want to go. It is a custom designer's tailor shop where I had sent in a design of clothes made specifically for Plutia last week. It sounds pricey, but it's really cheap, you just gotta get the materials for her alongside a design.

But right now…

"Ice creaam!"

"That sounds like a heavenly treat, Neptune! What about it, girls!"

"Oooh, oooh! Me! Me! Me!"

"...I want strawberry please."

"I'd an ice cream too."

"I-I guess I'll some too."

"Ice cream? Well, I suppose we can get some."

"Mm…" I guess the girls have a sweet tooth to take care of…

"Heh," Neptune walked up next to me, having parked the car nearby. "It's a good thing I just got paid, huh?" Rubbing the back of his head, my husband headed towards the ice cream-starved girls.

Hey… I just got paid too… Wait!? Neptune, let's split it!

* * *

"Mmm, yummy~!"

"Hey Ram, can I try?"

"This smooth texture… the creamyness…! Oh, Blanc. May I have a lick off yours?"

"Buzz off, Thunder Tits."

"This is delicious! Right, Uni?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad."

"H-Hey! Neptune, this is mine! Get off me!"

"Aw, come on, Nowa~. Just a little bit."

"D-Don't you Nowa, me! I said get offfff!"

As Neptune and I watched the spectacle in front of us, I drank my strawberry smoothie and Neptune bit into his crepé.

"Neptune," Before he could respond, I bit into his crepé. Mmm… choco-banana~.

"Wha-Hey! That's cheating!" Neptune pouted as I wiped the extra cream off with my finger and popped it into my mouth. A smirk appeared on his face. "If that's the case…" Suddenly, Neptune clamped his mouth over my straw.

"Hey!" Take three long slurps, Neptune pulled away from my smoothie. This time I was pouting and he was the one smiling.

"Gotcha!" Laughing, Neptune pressed his shoulder against mine, which I happily leaned against.

"Hehe… I guess that makes us even…" Huh, it's awfully quiet for those gi-Huh!?

The goddesses had stopped talking and were staring at us, some blushing, like the little version of Rom, and others; like the divine girl that was my sister's counterpart, had their jaws dropped.

"Ah!? My ice cream!" ...Or like Goddess Neptune, dropping her ice cream. My husband immediately stood up and hurried over to her, handing me his crepé.

"Oh, poor thing…" I'm not sure if Neptune meant the ice cream of his counterpart. "Here, I'll buy you a new one." The smaller Neptune's eyes glimmered.

"Really!?" Chuckling, Neptune placed a hand on the goddess's head.

"Of course, come on let's go." The Goddess Neptune hopped to her feet, crushing the cone in her hand.

"Yay~!"

As the Neptunes left, the other girls turned to me.

"Excuse me, Miss Noire?" Goddess Nepgear called to me in between licks of her vanilla ice cream. "What are we going to do after this?" Oh right, I never told them why they were here. I guess they think we're here on a whim.

"Well…" I explained my plan to the girls, the divine versions of Noire and Vert nodding in agreement.

"That sounds delightfu-"

"I wanna play!" All heads turned to see the littler Ram holding her hand high into the air, her eyes reminding me of those comedy animes I've dubbed where a character's eyes would look like lines in certaij scenes. In fact, her sister had the same look, but instead of having a "v"-like grin and her hand up in the air, Goddess Rom's mouth was like a tiny "o" and she held her hands together.

Giggling at the small girl's simply plain desire, I pointed across the park.

"I had a feeling one of you would get bored, so we came here since there's an arcade over there." The energetic one of the twins hopped in her seat, hand waving over her head.

"Can we go there? Can we? Can we?" Aw, she's so cute.

"Well, I have something to do first…" Goddess Ram's face faltered. "Buuuuut," The littler Ram hung to every second, her eyes filled with hope. So adorable! "Neptune can take you there." As Goddess Ram's eyes glimmered with joy, the sound of footsteps approached us.

"Where can I take the little tyke?" Neptune had returned, holding a bag of what smelled like cookies. Wait, where's Goddess Ne- Oh, there she is. Sitting on Neptune's shoulders while nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie, the crumbs falling onto my husband's head and shoulders. I want one…

I explained to Neptune our situation as I reached for a cookie. Mmm… chocolate chip. Nodding, Neptune dusted the crumbs off of his head and shoulders before repositioning the other Neptune so she'd be comfortable.

"Alright, I got it. Okay," Handing me the bag of cookies- Oooh, there's still a baker's dozen in here. "Who wants to go to the arcade?" Goddess Rom raised her hand. Surprisingly, her twin sister did not. Rather, Goddess Rom inched over to me and gripped onto my shirt. Aw… Goddess Neptune threw her hand up into the air, munching on another cookie she held onto with her free hand. Goddess Uni tapped Neptune on the arm.

"U-Uh… are any light gun games there?" Grinning, Neptune gave the girl a thumbs up. Goddess Uni immediately threw a hand up into the air, her eyes looking like circles while making the same mouth when the small Ram made her stance on what to do.

"I-I wanna go too!" Nepgear tossed a hand into the air, staring at her sister and, technically her brother. Alright, that just leaves…

"Ver- I mean…" I can't say their real names in public, especially with how popular our counterparts used to be and still are! "Beru," The blonde goddess smiled at the nickname. Actually, she's swinging side to side and humming. Does she really like it that much? "...And No… No…" Even though I know you don't like it… Sorry. "Nowa," The girl that was basically me flinched and flushed at the same time. "What would you two do?" I know that Rom wants to go with me.

"Why, it'd be marvelous if I could see this tailor shop you described." Goddess Me, temporarily named Nowa, crossed her arms and huffed.

"...I'll go with you." Ah, she narrowed her eyes. "Just because we have to talk about something later…" I made her mad. Neptune laughed and balanced his goddess self.

"While we're at it, why don't we make names for everyone else?" Neptune placed a hand on Goddess Blanc. "You're fine, since our Blanc isn't here."

"Nice."

"By the way, who are you gonna go with?"

"Bigger Noire. Don't wanna deal with the noise."

"Oh, okay. Fair enough."

After that quick conversation, we finally made nicknames for everyone.

Goddess Rom was named Gii.

Goddess Ram was named Tee.

Goddess Noire was still named Nowa, much to her chagrin.

Goddess Vert was happily named Beru.

Goddess Nepgear was named Ge-Ge.

Goddess Uni was able to keep her name, all we had to was add an extra letter to her name, Yuni.

In order to keep confusion low, Goddess Neptune was named Neptuna while Neptune kept his original name.

"Okay, now that everything is set up. We'll meet back here in a hour." Neptune nodded, finally putting Neptuna down. Gathering the girls he would guard, Neptune guided them towards the arcade while I took my group down towards the tailor shop.

* * *

After a couple of turns and crosswalks, we reached the shop, MAGES. & Cave's Tailor Shop. Period included.

I know of this place thanks to 5pb. MAGES. happens to be 5pb's younger sister, who harbors a talent for tailoring, while Cave, a special friend of 5pb, helps prepares the materials needed and also acts as a stylist on certain days. I opened the door and walked inside, the store was a simple looking tailor shop, having a large table made to cut long strips of fabric while there was another table that had a wheel-type sewing machine. Sitting behind the counter was MAGES.. The woman wore a dress that looked like it was from that visual novel game that Blanc played for Vert's channel, on her head was a hat that looked similar to a witch's hat and by her side was a cane that she carved herself, similar to shepherd's cane.

"Hello…" MAGES. looked up from her phone and made a small smile. Heh, as emotional as ever.

"Greetings, daughter of Jinguji and mother of Planeptune," And as theatrical as ever, too. "What brings you to this mad magician's laboratory?"

"Hi, MAGES." I could tell that the girls were confused as to how I was pronouncing her name with the period, and without screaming. "I've come here to pick the clothes I ordered last week." Nodding, the girl went into the room behind the counter. Looking around, Cave didn't seem to be around. "Is Cave not here?"

"Negative, my comrade has taken temporary leave in order to handle a personal mission." Ah… 5pb. "It is unlikely that the Organization has captured her. After all, she and my sister are under my protection an-" Clearing her throat, MAGES. placed a box on the counter. "Here is the item you requested, forged through the most dangerous levels of alchemy."

"Thank you. May I take a look?" The woman nodded.

"My pleasure." Opening the box, I was treated to the sight of the clothes that I had designed. It was a baby blue dress made with pink bows, white and yellow trimmings and a white belt with a purple N on the centerpiece of the belt. It was designed to act as both outdoor clothes and pajamas, since Plutia loves to nap. Ooooh, look! There's even pink Goopy slippers! "Those are a present, for the little Planeptune." Handing MAGES. my credit card, which I had to use since I didn't have enough hard cash… ugh, I closed the box and helped the tailor place it into a bag.

"Thank you as always, MAGES." Tipping her hat, MAGES. nodded to the goddesses behind me.

"I should be saying the same, especially to these young ones." The girls blinked in confusion. "Seeing the clothes I had designed so long ago being worn flatters me so." MAGES. bowed. "Have a nice day."

* * *

"Ah… Now what to do." We still have fifty minutes to go. What should we- huh? "Blanc, what are you looking at?" My close friend's smaller counterpart was staring at a sign, which belonged to the store next to MAGES. & Cave's Tailor Shop, it was bookstore called Histoires & Arfoires. Oh that's right, Neptune's parents run a chain of bookstores after they retired from management… although Arfoire returned to managing me; she still works with my mother-in-law whenever she has time. "Do you want to go in there?"

Blanc nodded. Aw… this girl's completely honest.

Walking inside, I took a place at table while I let the girls look around. Gii was immediately drawn to the piles of picture books, Blanc looked over some reference books while Beru watched over her, causing the smaller girl irritation and frustration at times.

Finally, Nowa decided to sit down across from me. Resting one arm on the table, Nowa rested her head on her hand as she stared me.

"Hey… Noire."

"Yes?"

"You told me that loved your husband, right?" This question again? Okay then.

"I did."

"But exactly why do you love him." Geez, was I really this specifically curious when I was younger?

"Well, in all honesty, Neptune and I didn't get along when we first me." Nowa's eyes widened.

"Really?"  
"Yes, in fact, we basically detested each other the first week we met. But as times change, feelings do as well." Nowa raised an eyebrow. "However, I can say this confidently: I love and always will love Neptune." Nowa looked away, her face dusted red.

"I-I get it. Geez!" The other three girls returned, books in hand. Blanc in particular was sparkling. It looks like I get to use the rest of my hard earned cash after all, and it's for spoiling the girls too~.

* * *

Although it's only been forty-five minutes, I decided that we should go to the arcade. Blanc was already reading her new book while allowing Beru to guide her along. Gii was holding my hand, happily humming a cute tune. Nowa was walking behind me, a smile on her face. As we approached the arcade, there seemed to be a crowd at the front of the place. That's strange, the arcade doesn't need entry fees.

As we got closer, there was an ambulance in the middle of the crowd… Huh? Did someone get hurt? That's horrible! Off to the side of the crowd was IF and Uni, both in their police uniforms, comforting… Oh… Oh no.

Wrapped in a blanket, crying her eyes out was Tee. The girl was scratched up, but she wasn't bleeding or anything, which is relieving. Yuni and Ge-Ge were trying their best calm the girl down. Neptuna was staring at the crowd, her eyes unreadable. Wait… where's Neptune!? Handing Rom over to Nowa, I rushed over to Uni and IF.

"Uni!" My little sister looked to me, fear in her eyes.

"Sis…" I looked at the girls.

"Are they okay?" IF patted me on the shoulder.

"They're fine…" I looked around. Neptune's still not here.

"Where's Neptune?" Both IF and Uni looked at each other, when Ram, eyes full of tears, gripped onto my sleeve.

"Aunty Noire… These big meanies… tried to hurt Nepgear and Uni… and Uncle Neptune drove them away… but I tried to make fun of them…" No… don't tell me. "They were in a car… and… and…" I wrapped my arms around Tee patting her on the head.

"It's okay… I'm here now." Tee cried into my arms as Gii ran up to her, worried for her sister. "Gii, look after your sister." If my guess is right… then…

Then…

Neptune's…

"Excuse me…" I shoved my way through the crowd.

"...ven seconds in the air before landing on his shoulder and…" Neptune… please.

"Pardon me…."

"...e's bleeding profusely from the head and his side…" Almost there…

Once I got through to the crowd, I finally got to the medics treating the man lying on the ground.

"Oh… god…" It...is…

"A hit and run. Yes, that's what caused his injuries."

His right arm was bent backwards….

Blood was leaking out of the back of his head and from behind the middle section of his body...

One of his legs was contorted painully…

But it wasn't just any regular person…

I ran past the policemen blocking the perimeter and dropped to my hands and knees next to him.

No! Please, this can't be happening!

"Neptune!?" My husband was lying on the ground, surrounded by paramedics as they lifted him into the stretcher.

"Ma'am, are you this man's wife?" I answered the officer's questions before told me that they were taking Neptune to St. Compa's Hospital… the same one Plutia's in.

...Why…? Just why?

I had to gather the girls and follow the ambulance to the hospital. But, as I got to the girls, I couldn't keep my tears from spilling.

Dropping to my knees again, I covered my face as the ambulance drove away.

"My family…"

…

Why?

Why is this happening to us?


	14. A Terrifying Event

Chapter 11B: A Terrifying Event

* * *

Walking into the arcade, the girls looked around, eyes wide. This arcade has a space theme to it… or was it a night time theme? I say this because there a ton of stars, auroras and comets everywhere. Alright, I guess I should get some tokens for them while they're preoccupied with the view. Heading over to a nearby token exchange, I pulled out my wallet.

Alright, let's see here….

One hundred credits is four tokens… and there's Neptune- I mean, Neptuna, Un- Yuni… Nep- Ge-Ge and Ra- I mean, Tee. This'll take some time to get used to. We only have an hour so let's do some math…

I've got forty-thousand credits and there are four girls.

Hmm… ten thousand each? No, that's too many. How about two thousand…

Let's see here. Two thousand divided by four is… five hundred credits for each of them, which will be,... twenty tokens each.

Yeah, that's should be enough.

Putting the money into the machine, the tokens spilled out into the dispenser. Taking out and sorting the tokens, I returned to the girls, who were still enamored by the background. Yeesh, talk about easily distracted. Makes me worry about Nepgear… and Uni… and Ram… I wasn't that unfocused as a kid… Right?

"Alright, girls." Handing each of the girls twenty tokens, I grinned at them. "You have at least and hour, but these should last only for thirty minutes. Now, I'm only giving you this much so I can order some curly fries and sodas if you get hungry, okay?"

"Yes~!" The girls dispersed, leaving me to find a table to sit down at.

Ah… some peace and quiet…

"Oh, right. The snacks." I headed towards the concession stand. "Hello, can I have three medium curly fries and five regular sodas…" Wait, is that… Pudding bite sized snacks!? "...And one of those please."

* * *

Man, that was delicious…

I wonder what Blanc's doing? Nah, she's probably still out cold or something. Yeah, probably. Unless she's awake and she's eating my pudding…. Again! ...No, she'd normally tell me that she did.

Huh? My phone…

It's a message from Blanc. What's it say…

 _Hey Neptune. I got hungry so I ate one of your puddings. -Blanc_

Ah… dammit.

"Excuse me, your food's ready." Huh, that was fas- Woah! With the expertise of a waiter, the part-time worker brought _all_ of our food and drinks to the table. Wow… this is why I don't want to work with food. Don't wanna drop that and get in trouble. Kudos to this guy.

Well… I guess I should find the girls. Oh, wait. I need to look after the food.

"Um, sir?" Oh, yes? "If you need to leave the table unattended, you can place this balloon here and write the names of the people that are supposed to sit here.

"Oh, thanks man." The part-timer bowed and left the balloon with a Harpie marker. Okay…

G.E.-G.E.

Y.U.N.I.

N.E.P.T.U.N.A.

N.E.P.T.U.N.E.

Aaaaaand…

T.E.E.

Now to look for them. Finding Yuni and Ge-Ge won't be hard, if they're like my sister and her wife-girlfriend-I stopped caring at this point cause they're practically married, then Yuni would still be on a gun game, probably still on her first try with Ge-Ge by her side, probably out of tokens and cheering her from the side.

Neptuna… now what would I do in an arcade if I was a preteen goddess who had the attention span of a hamster?

"Yeah! Take Maria! Sonia's the best racer there is!" ...Racing a kart, okay then. Might as well start with her.

"Hey, Neptuna." As soon as she crossed the finish line, I leaned my arm on her head. Oh hey, I can see he blink on the screen's reflection.

"What's shakin' bacon?" That's such an old phrase… but whatever.

"Food's ready, so you can head over to the table that has a balloon with our names on it." The girl threw her arms up- Ow- in celebration and hopped off her seat.

"Alright! Yummy food, here I come~!" Neptuna began to run down the before turning around and… is she gonna-Hopontopofme!? Oof! "Hey, hey!" Phew, I didn't fall over and break something.

"Yeah?"

"Why did I have to change my name? After all, I am the main character, so why my name?" Uh… What.

"We'll Noire when we meet up, my Noire." Content with my answer, Neptune dropped out of my arms and ran towards… "Wait, the table's that way!"

"Okay!" Alright, now to find the others.

* * *

"Go for it, Yuni!"

"Take this!" ...Why was I right?

As I had guessed, Uni was playing a gun game that was very close to the entrance, Planet Disaster 5, a timed shooting game made for two players. Un-I mean, Yuni was using the red rife… and when she pressed the pedal in front of her to dodge; the girl would actually duck out of the way. Talk about immersion.

Meanwhile, Nepg- Argh! _Ge-Ge_ was standing in front of the stand that had the blue rife, but it was placed back into the stand with "Game over" on her screen. The girl that was basically my sister when she was younger stared at Yuni's screen, looking like she was the one playing as her hands shook with each movement and she kept her lips closed tightly.

"Almost got him…"

"Go Yuni go!" How did she get used to those names so easily?

"Uh…"

"Oh, Mr… Neptune." That sounded uncomfortable. I guess she's still not comfortable with a guy having the same name as her sister. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, nothing really. But the food's ready and your sister already headed to eat. You should go before she eats more than ninety percent of it." Nodding her head, Ge-Ge turned to her gunner companion, who just finished the game with- THREE MILLION POINTS!? How… When… Ah, forget.

"Okay, thank you for letting me know."

"I need to look for Ra- Tee! Tee, I meant Tee." Yuni put her rifle away when Ge-Ge grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on, Yuni! I need to see my sister eat!"

"What!? Bu-But I haven't got my fill of gun games yet…" Yet? You just beat a game. How have you not had your fill yet? ...Beats me.

* * *

Now where can I find Ram… Ah forget it. Where is the smaller Ram?

She's not in the fighting game section…

Not in the racing section…

Definitely not in the gun section.

"Where is she?"

"Ah! Not again!" That was her voice… and it sounds like it was coming from the crane game section. "No, I had it!?" Okay, one hundred percent sure that she's there.

"Ra-Tee?" I found the smaller Ram standing in front of a crane game, trying to hook a couple of straps, which were miniature versions of Rom and Ram when they were kids. They had one of Nepgear too. Mom has one of her… and somehow one of me, on her phone. I asked her one time but she wouldn't tell me. I even baked her a lemon custard pie!

"Ah, Mr. Neptune!" The girl immediately refocused on her attention onto the crane game, failing once more. "Oh poo!"

"The food's ready…"

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanna get this…" Ah, she missed it again. Tee reached into her pocket and pulled out one token, frowning and staring at it in despair.

"Last one?" The girl nodded. Hmm… I don't want her to go back upset. "Here, let me try."

"Huh?" Taking the token gingerly from her hand, I dropped the golden coin with a mouse's face on it into the machine. Hmm… the claw's arm is actually strong, but the problem is that the holes that we're supposed to get them is too small. So if I try to get more than one…

"Aaaand…"

"Ah!" The crane lifted up the prize that Tee wanted alongside the other prize and dropped them into the prize chute. "You did it~!" Taking out the prize, Tee held up the prize into the air before looking at the other one. "Ah, look!" Huh, oh. It's a mini-Nepgear and… me. Huh, they really are selling straps of me. I guess it's because I'm related to an idol… and married one too. Although that's weird considering I'm not apart of the idol industry... not explicitly.

"I'll take that one, okay?" The girl smiled happily and nodded. "Come on, we got some food to eat."

* * *

As we approached the table, Tee and I could hear voices other than the other girls.

"Hey, come on cuties!" Oh god, please no.  
"No. We're fine, really!" This is some strong deja vu.

"Hey, Mr. Neptune. Who's that?" Tee pointed to the three guys surrounding the table. They all dressed to look like they were 'in' or whatever kids called it. I don't care. What I do care is that they're bothering the girls- And they're eating our food!

Ah… do I really have to?

"Excuse me," I let Tee gather Yuni and Ge-Ge and bring them to Neptuna, who was blissfully eating some fries. "But are you bothering these girls?" The one that looked like the leader leered at me.

"What's to ya, old man?" Really? I would be hurt by that, if it wasn't such a common insult. Besides, I'm not even in my forties yet.

"Oh I don't know, I'm basically they're guardian." By the way, where's the part-tim- Hey! They put him face first into a trash can!? How disrespectful! Back in my day, they'd put the trashcan on people, at least they won't have the blood go to their head!

Rolling his eyes, the leader looked towards the girls.

"Come on hotties, ditch this old fart and go have some fun with us." Wow, serious deja vu right here.

"Alright, I'm gonna stop you right there." The dude narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna make me?" His two buddies stood by his side, one cracking his knuckles and the other stretching his neck. I looked at the girls, smiling.

"This'll take a second." Even if I haven't fought since the time I took a baseball bat to the head, multiple times…

"Hey, what's that on your nose?" The leader focused on his nose.

"What?"

Immediately, I sucker punched the guy in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. Surprised, his two buddies stepped backwards, allowing me to grab their leader's head and bash his against mine, dropping him to the ground.

"Hey!" The other two guys rushed me. Ducking under one's clothesline, I shoved my hands into my pockets and hopped onto the table, kicking off and roundhousing the other guy in the face. As his buddy fell to the ground, I pulled my hands out of my pockets and held my assaulter in a chokehold, making the guy gag and squirm in fear.

"Hay is for horses, kiddo." The part-time returned, trash in his hair and with security in tow. With security's help, we threw the guys out of the arcade.

Phew, that ended without too much trouble. In all honesty, those three were weaker than those guys from that time... I guess it helped they didn't have metal bats on them this time.

Thanking the security guard and the part-timer, I returned to the table, where Ge-Ge, Yuni and Neptuna were snack- Wait, where's Tee?

"Wha- She was just with us!?" Suddenly, the sound of a car horn could be heard.

"Move ya brat!" Uh...oh.

"Nyeh, nyeh, nyah, nyah, nyah!" Double uh oh.

I rushed out of the arcade to- WHY IS SHE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!?

"Move!" Tee stuck her tongue out, angering the leader. Okay, first of all, why does his car have spikes in the front? This isn't an arena! That's dangerous… Oh… Oh, he's not gonna…

"Oh that's it!" The engine revved up. There's no way he's gonna…

"H-Hey, come on. She's just a kid…"

"Shut up!" The wheels screeched to life and…

OH HELL NO!

Move move move move move move move move! MOVE!

I wrapped my arms around Ram and held her close, staring the car in the face.

Remember when I said I don't like seeing people getting hurt, goddess or not?

"Oh… d! So...ne ca… th… pit...al!"

Yeah… I meant it.

"M...ep...ne? He… w-wa...p…"

Plutia, I wonder if she's sleeping like a log, an adorable squishy log.

"Wh...he...ood...s!?"

Noire… I hope you got those clothes for Plutia…

"...ir...an yo… ar… me?" Barely…

Getting sleepy…

"...ep! He..Nep..!"

Can't feel my arm, or my leg either….

Blanc, you better finish that manuscript… I didn't let you stay there for nothing…

Noire…

Noire…

Noire…

…

…

…

Noire…

…

…

"Neptune!?"


	15. We're Goddesses You Know!

Chapter 12: We're Goddesses You Know!

* * *

Dammit! First Plutia, now Neptune! What the hell!

As soon as I got call from Compa, since Noire could barely utter a sound besides sobbing and moaning. Not that I could blame her, having both your daughter and husband hospitalized and with potentially fatal situations under the span of two days would break someone down that badly. I texted Vert and she took us to the hospital that Noire and Neptune… and Plutia were at. While we were on the way, I messaged Neptune's parents, Noire's mom, Nepgear and my parents. At this rate, Noire's going to need all the support that she could get. Vert parked at the parking lot and we waited for everyone else.

The first ones to arrive were Arfoire and Histoire; the latter in tears and the former in a fit of rage… huh, reminds of the time when Neptune got beat down by metal bats. I was told that his parents arrived in the same fashion. As soon they got to us, Aunty Arfoire demanded to know who did this, claiming that she would ruin whoever hurt her son, socially and emotionally. Meanwhile, Vert was trying to soothe Aunty Histy but she was begging to see her son. I texted Momma Chika to tell them that we're inside already and we went to the emergency room. As we were walking inside, I saw Vert texting someone too. I wanna ask her what she messaged, but Noire and Histoire are the main priorities right now.

* * *

As soon as we entered the lobby, we found Noire hunched over a chair with Compa, in her nurse uniform, rubbing Noire's back while holding a box of tissues. Apparently Compa was on break right now, which was really helpful considering Noire's situation.

"Nowa-Nowa, it's okay. Nep-Nep's tough as pudding."

"But… pudding is soft…" ...Not the best comparison Compa…

"Noire!" My best friend's wife stood up upon hearing her mother-in-law and hugged Histoire as the woman rushed over to her, crying in each other's arms.

"What happened!?" Arfoire took the box of tissues as Compa excused herself, claiming that she would check on the girls in the cafeteria. Huh, so that's where they are. After a second, Noire was able to calm herself long enough to tell us what she knew.

"Nep-Nep took the blow for… Tee?" From how she described it, it sounds like Small Ram is Tee. But… it is like Neptune to stake his life like that. Yet… why Neptune? After spending so many years without his parents, without his sister… After sorting his crazy relationship with Noire… and after finally settling down and having a kid… Neptune can't die here. Not after suffering and fighting for so long, he deserves a better ending that dying because of a hit-and-run.

"Whoever did that to my baby boy-!?" I feel you Aunty Arfy, except for the baby boy part. I agree with you.

"Ah! It's Bigsty~!" That annoyingly optimistic voice… Turning around, Small Neptune ran into the room, a bottle of soda in hand. The girl hopped into Aunty Arfy's arms and nuzzled the woman. As if that wou- Wait! That actually calmed her down!? "And Bigfy~!" Hopping off of Aunty, Small Neptune, or should I say, Neptuna spun around, arms spread out. "How's Bigme?" Ah, Aunty's eye are sad again.

"Neptune!" A swipe to the back of Neptuna's head caught all of us off-guard as Noire, or Nowa, crossed her arms like a true tsundere. Hey, she even did the scoff and the head turn. "Read the atmosphere for once!" Neptuna pouted as Nepgear, aka Ge-Ge, patted an anime-esque band aid made for comedies on her sister's head. Small Rom and Just As Small Ram, or Gii and Tee, ran up to Vert and hugged, causing my sister to blush.

"Hi." Huh? Oh, it's Mini-Me or… well they didn't change her name.

"Oh, Bura~." My counterpart flinched as Smallish Vert, or Beru appeared and began tailing the now christened Bura, while she used me as an obstacle to get away. Now they were encircling me like one of those old cartoons that Neptune and I watched as kids.

"G-Go away!" Well… there goes the sad atmosphere, crushed by this carefree attitude. Uni, or Yuni- same pronunciation- came back carrying chips and other snacks. I guess they left her to carry everything except for the drinks… which Compa currently ha- Hey, coffee!

Wait, this isn't the time to indulge in something as delicious… creamy… What am I talking about!? Neptune's a wreck right now! I better ask Compa about Neptune's condition.

"Compa?"

"Yes~?"

"Did you put cream in that coffee?" Dammit!

"Yessy! You want some?" Before I could respond, Compa handed me a cup.

"...Thanks." Some friend I am. "How's Neptune right now?" Compa blinked before taking a small sip from her drink.

"Nep-Nep's got a concussion from the hitting the ground, his kneecap is shattered while his arm was broken, luckily it was a clean break so there won't be a lot of problems putting them together. But…" Ugh, this doesn't sound good already… "Nep-Nep's skull was pierced by the spike from the car, and at the same time another spike broke his rib, causing internal bleeding from the rib puncturing a blood vessel." Oh god, that's terrible!

"How horrifying!" Oh, looks like Beru got to Bura after running around me. Actually, how I didn't drop my coffee or notice them running around is beyond me. The smaller Vert was currently snuggling smaller me with all her might, which was because Mini Me was struggling as much as she could with one hand; her other hand was making sure her book wouldn't fall to the ground.

"You don't look horrified..." Vert, you don't have to retort to your own counterpart. "Hey, Blanc. Do you know where Noire put those clothes that she bought for Plutia?" No, why would I kn-

"Ah! They're over here!" Now is not the time fo- Ugh, nevermind. I have to look after Noire. Whatever you thinking Sis, it better be a good reason. Man, I'll never understand why she cares about clothes so much… Isn't she a gamer? Meh, idol priorities maybe.

Leaving Vert with the girls, I walked over to Noire, who was still crying her eyes out and patted her on the head. Raising her head, Noire let of Aunty Histy and wrapped her arms around me, her tears beginning to soak my shoulder.

"There, there. Neptune's gonna be okay." Noire sniffled before taking a deep breath.

"Bl-Blanc, what should I do…?" I rubbed the back of Noire's head, gently stroking her hair.

"I don't really know," I could feel Noire trembling, not just her hands, nor her whole body…

Her entire existence was shaking.

But…

Am I really the person who can tell her to that everything's going to be fine?

"Are we late?"

No… I'm not.

"Ooooh, Mina! Look, there really are younger versions of our children~!"

Other than Neptune…

"Oh my! Look at them, they're precious!"

"I told you Mom!"

"Ah! The green haired lady's got Rom!"

"Hehe… it's okay Ram… I mean, Tee. Mother is just really excited, that's all."

But at this moment…

"Noire." Huh?

Turning around, I let go of Noire to find her mother, Kei Jinguji, arms crossed. Stepping aside, Kei nodded to Nowa and Yuni,- Was that a smile?- before wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"M-Mother…" Immediately pulling away, Kei wiped Noire's tears, suddenly making the whole room feel smaller.

"Despite how much you've grown, you're still that determined, one-track minded, yet loving daughter that I've come to raise."

"Wh-What?" I felt a tug on my arm as Tee and Gii pulled me aside as Nepgear appear- Wait, is she carrying…?

"I know that you should be grieving and all, but…" Kei stepped aside, revealing to Noire. "Aside from Neptune, there's one more person who would hate to see you cry."

"Ma~!" Aaaaand there goes my heart. No wait… and it's gone.

Plutia, in her brand new clothes that Noire went to buy today, reached out to her mother from her smiling aunt's arms. How did she get dressed so fa- Vert! Snapping my head towards my twin sister, Vert held up Plutia's hospital gown and gave me a peace sign.

Heh, so that's why you were asking for Plutia's clothes. At the same time, you asked Mom and Mother to take Rom and Ram, meet up with Kei and Nepgear, and pick up Plutia.

I guess Noire's not the only one who's got a one track mind.

"Plutia…" Noire weakly reached out to her daughter while Pluta squealed in joy. "Oh, Plutia!" Taking Plutia from her sister-in-law, eliciting a "Goodness!" despite not being surprised or something to that caliber. "You're okay! You're okay!" Noire cuddled with her daughter while Plutia gripped onto her mother's hair and played with it.

Huh, Gii? What is it?

The smaller version of Rom gestured to me to lean closer.

"Um… Big Blanc?"

"Yeah?'

"There is a way for us to help Mr. Neptune." What?

"And how can we do that?" Suddenly, Bura appeared out of nowhere, patting her sister on the head.

"She's talking about magic." Magic? Suddenly, all eyes were on Bura, but the girl just sighed and closed her book. "Listen, Neptune may have bad injuries now, but where we come from, those wounds are normal." Mom gasped and nearly fainted until Mother caught her. Ugh, so embarrassing. Mom's just as dramatic as ever. "Rom specialized in healing magic so if you'll allow us…" Noire stepped forward, her eyes wide with hope.

"But, are you sure?" Beru stepped forward, a hand over her heart.

"Miss Noire, we are ever so grateful for your hospitality and if we can help you after all you've given us…" Ge-Ge now stepped up, hands clasped together.

"Please! Let Rom heal Big Neptune!" Tee put her arms at her hips.

"Yeah! Rom's heals are so good that even zombies are brought back to life!" ...Uh, okay. Nowa crossed her arms and smiled.

"You know we won't back down until you say yes." Just as she always did, Kei sighed.

"But how can we be sure that you can do this?" Neptuna threw an arm up into the air, her face and posture filled with optimism.

"You can count on us! We're Goddesses you know!" That really isn-

"Please…" Noire! "If you can help Neptune, please…" Plutia poked at the tears that were streaming down her mother's face. "Please save Neptune!" I turned to Gii.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" The girl nodded, eyes determined.

"Mhm!" Heh, alright then. I turned to Compa.

"Can you let us in?" My friend nodded and only allowed me and Gii to go inside, claiming that Noire should catch up with Plutia. The mother didn't even argue as she sat down, cooing at her baby and looking at us with hope.

Don't worry Noire, we'll come back with Neptune.

* * *

Compa led us to the operating room where Neptune was in. I was ready to cover Gii's eyes when the girl just walked straight in.

Neptune was lying on the operating bed, unconscious. There was no blood flooding out of Neptune's head, but there was still a big hole there. Compa's grandpa was busy stitching his side together.

"Grandpa~" Wearily, the elderly man looked up to see us, much to his surprise.

"Compa! What are you…" The doctor's granddaughter explained Gii's plan and the old man listened carefully before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, honey. But I cannot accept the idea that this child c-" Ah! My eyes!

A bright flashing light surrounded Gii. When the light faded, a giant staff, resembling a blue pencil with a dice at the end where the eraser would be, was in the girl's hands.

"...I can… do this!" Blinking his eyes, Compa's grandpa took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on. The old man walked up to Gii and kneeled down to her eye level.

"Young lady, do you really believe that you can save Neptune?" Gii nodded and Compa's grandpa sighed, ordering his staff to leave the room and to keep this a secret, or they would be subjected to Compa's practice gauze-wrapping sessions. That's cruel…

Gii stared down at Neptune's body, surveying what damage had been done. Taking a deep breath, the girl rose the staff into the air.

"Hyper Healing!" A green light enveloped the dice, shining over Neptune.

"G-Guh…" Woah! The wounds are shrinking by the second! Gii really can heal people! "Agh…!" Neptune began to toss and turn, forcing Compa and Gramps to hold him down. Neptune's grunts slowly turned into groans… then into cries and screams as the healing process continued. Oh god, this looks worse than just waiting months for a wound to heal.

"...Mission complete." Gii gave me a peace sign as her staff literally vanished. Neptune was completely healed, looking like he was yesterday… except sweaty and on an operating bed.

"..." Slowly opening his eyes, Neptune tried to sit up, only to be helped up Gramps and Compa.

"Nep-Nep!" No way… it actually worked!

"C-Compa? What happened to me?'

"You were run over, smart one." Scratching the back of his head, I helped Neptune to his feet. "You gave Noire quite the breakdown."

"Really!? Where is she?" I pointed to the door.

"Come on, your princess is waiting." Gii nodded, bouncing on her heels.

"Princess~ Waiting~!"

"Oh, and thank Gii while you're at it." Neptune patted the girl on the head, causing the girl to shine… once again, literally.

"Thanks Gii." I guided Neptune to the lobby as he still had trouble moving on his own. "Thanks Blanc."

"For what?"

"For helping me up." I'm just doing what a best friend would do.

"No problem." I can't wait to see what Neptune'll think when he sees Plutia.

* * *

"Neptune!?"

"Noir- Plutia!?"

"Da~!" Well, that an obvious one. Disappointing actually.

* * *

After being discharged from the hospital, Neptune was questioned by IF and Uni, not being able to give them enough information to find the people who hit him.

"If only we had their license plate…" Looking up from the TV, Yuni turned around.

"What's that?" Uni explained to her counterpart what and where a license plate is. "Oh, that combination thing on the back. I remember it." Apparently, since Yuni's a real life gunner, her perception is sharp, which is supported by her vivid memory… although anyone would remember that grim scene.

"Thanks, Un- Yuni! Come on, Yun- Uni! Let's go!"

"R-Roger!" Hmph, they'll catch them in no time.

"Ban-Ban~" Hmm? Plutia crawled onto my lap, reaching up for my bangs. Plutia looks really cute in her pajama-clothes.

"What is it?" The girl just smiled and continued playing with my hair. Neptune sat down next to me, looking extra healthy. Noire sat down on the other side next to me, giggling at Plutia's antics.

It's like those two days never happened. Although, I'd rather that we forget about it.

This family…

No, my family.

Is precious to me, no matter what people say.

"Ban-Ban~!"

"Yes, yes."

"Haha, Ban."

"Shut up, Neptune."

"Hehe… Ban-Ban."

"Shush, Noire." Yeah, precious. No matter what.


	16. Family

***Nep~* *Nowa~* *Nep~***

Mmm… Is it morning?

"Neptune… get the alarm clock…"

 ***Nep~* *Nowa~* *Nep~***

"Okay~" Muh? Did Neptune lose his voice? ...No, even after he lost his voice, he doesn't sound like a little girl. "Press!" Wait, Neptune has work today… "Mama Noire~!" Oof!

"Wha-Wha!" A small body plopped itself onto my stomach and began to curl up, tickling me. "Who is!?" Pushing the covers off of me and onto whoever had body slammed me, I rolled out of the way as the blob of blankets squirmed around. Eventually, a familiar head of lavendar hair popped out of the blob with a carefree smile on her face.

"Mornin, Mama Noire~" Ah… it's Neptuna, not Neptune. This silly girl. Patting Neptuna on the head, I helped the girl out of comfortable prison, which I sorta trapped her in.

"Morning." Once Neptuna was out of the blanket, she hopped off the bed and watched me fix the bed sheets. "Are you hungry?" Neptuna shook her head.

Since the girl doesn't go to school, Neptuna was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. I had washed her beloved hoodie yesterday. At the same time, it's really warm today, so I guess she wouldn't want to wear it.

"Beru and Big Blanc made breakfast. Nowa-"

"Don't call me Nowa!" Ah, she can hear us from downstairs.

"-and they told me to get you." Oh, okay then.

"Thank you, Neptuna." The girl giggled before running out of the room.

"No problem!" She's so carefree. I wonder if Neptune was like that as a child, except as a guy. Hmm… I wonder what they made for breakfast~.

* * *

Walking down the staircase, a sweet smell wafted towards my nose. Mmm… Pancakes. Following the scent of maple syrup and pancakes, I basically floated towards the kitchen. I found Blanc and Beru, wearing aprons-I think Beru's wearing mine- and making pancakes with Gii and Tee delivering piles of pancakes over to the table.

"That smells delicious." Beru smiled at me and waved while Gii and Tee crowded up to me, acting like puppies running around my feet. Blanc just waved her spatula into the air before going back to work on more pancakes.

"Go and eat, I'll bring the rest in soon. Tee, Gii, Beru. You girls can eat too."

"Are you sure Big Blanc?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go on."

Gii and Tee grabbed me by the hands and guided me towards the dining room, where Neptuna, Nowa, Ge-Ge, Yuni and Plutia were eating. Yuni was cleaning Plutia's face as baby food was smeared across her face while Ge-Ge tried to feed the girl.

"P-Plutia!? Please eat!" My daughter squealed as the girl tried her hardest to get a spoonful of food into her tiny mouth. Yuni sweatdropped as she watched her companion, using a damp napkin to wipe of clumps of food while using her other hand to feed herself some pancakes.

"Mmm, so delicious~!" Neptuna cupped a hand over her cheek as she munched on her pancakes. Nowa raised an eyebrow as she carefully cut up some eggs. Gii and Tee pull me over to the other side of the table, placing me in between them. Just as I sat down, Beru came out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of eggs, pancakes and bacon.

"Come on, Mama Noire! Let's eat!" Gii placed a plate in front of me before heading back into the kitchen to grab some more plates.

"Oh, Mother Noire." After placing the food onto the table, Beru clapped her hands together. "Please do enjoy this breakfast!" A mug of coffee was set in front of me, the arm leading to Blanc.

"Here." Taking the cup in hand, I happily drank the coffee. Mmm~. The caffeine's bringing me to life! How is Neptune able to stay so energetic without drinking this!? I mean, he drinks coffee when I ask if he wants a cup, but I've seen him order smoothies or that powdered hot chocolate at GalacticDeer and he never seems to drink it whenever there's some leftover in the pot.

"Thank you, Blanc." Blanc gave the peace sign before returning to the kitchen.

"No problem, you just go ahead and relax." I dug into my pancakes- Ooooh, they're so fluffy and nice~! They even used the maple syrup that we bought a while back, so it was a good idea to buy it after all.

* * *

Breakfast was delicious! As I finished up my eggs, I glanced to my side to see Plutia bouncing in her seat as Ge-Ge cleaned the area around her. Standing up, I picked up my plate and walked over to Plutia.

"Thank you, Ge-Ge. I'll take over from here." Despite Ge-Ge's hesitant offers to take care of Plutia, I waved the girl aside and leaned closer to my daughter. "Morning, Plutia~." My baby girl squealed in happiness as she reached out to me. I'm thankful for Ge-Ge trying to act like an older sister, but I'd feel lonely if I don't cuddle with my daughter every now and now. "Come to Mommy~." Using one arm, I picked up Plutia and rocked her around as she grabbed onto my shirt.

"Ma~!" Aw, who's mommy's adorable little star. You are~. Handing my empty plate to Blanc, I walked over to the living room and cradled Plutia as I watched the girls play some games.

Eventually, Plutia would follow her daily schedule and fall asleep in my arms, this time while snuggling my shoulder. Blanc entered the living room as Neptuna threw her arms into the air, cheering while Nowa slumped.

"Hey. Mind if I held her?"

"Not really, you're like Plutia's second mom." Blanc rolled her eyes.

"Like? I basically am." Giggling, I handed Plutia over as Neptuna jumped onto couch.

"Hey, hey. Mama Noire, let's play Maria Party 32!" Before I could ask why, Neptuna let out a huge yawn and plopped against the couch.

"Neptuna, it's not 'let's play.' It's 'can you take my place?'" Ah, it's no use. The girl's already asleep. So, who am I playing with?

Gii.

Tee.

And Yuni.

"Um… Miss Blanc?"

"What is it, Ge-Ge?" I wonder which character I should pick?

"H-How are you able to control Plutia?" I normally pick Maria, but Tee already picked her. Maybe Louise? Oh, but Gii picked her. Hm…

"Control? No, no. I don't do that." Maybe Vii, I've always wanted to play her… "Rather, I follow Plutia's lead and I just make sure she's not drooling over herself."

"Bura, what are you reading?"

"...Not Ram's manga."

"Ooooh, may I read with you?"

"Mm." Alright! I'll play as Vii. The way she floats in the air like a beach ball on the water is so cute~!

* * *

Ah… Fourth place. Well, I wasn't really trying in all honesty. It was interesting to see the girls get so competitive, especially the quiet Gii. The girl was brutal in-between mini games, stealing Czars from Yuni at least three times! Poor Yuni… She worked so hard, only to end in second. Tee was pouting at the side, not upset that she got third place, but that no one stepped on any of her traps.

"N-Neptune, get off me!"

"Munaaaa… Pudding~." I guess Nowa sat down next to Neptuna, and the girl's still asleep.

"I'm not pudding! Ow!?" Yep, Neptuna's still asleep and sleep eating. I didn't know that was possible.

"I'm home!" Ah! Neptune.

"Welcome back!" Standing up from my seat in front of the T.V., I left the girls and walked to Neptune, who was just setting his backpack down.

"Hey, honey." I hugged Neptune and he hugged me back tightly. As we hugged, a large and drawn out "Aw" came from behind me. Oh girls. Neptune pulled away and leaned close to my ear. "Iffy texted me for two things."

"Really?" Neptune held up one finger.

"One: They caught the guys that ran me over and are being charged with attempted homicide, hit and run, and sexual harassment." Woah, I'd feel bad for them if they hadn't nearly killed the love of my life.

"Wow, what's the other piece of news." Neptune grinned.

"Two: Iffy and Compa were able to reserve a _huge_ spot for cherry blossom viewing." Cherry blossoms!? Is it really that time of the year? "Also, that Mom and Mother are willing to rent vans in order to take the girls there."

"That's great! I'll go tell them." Suddenly my phone rang, I fished my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Histoire?

"I'll tell them don't worry." Thank you, honey. I bet Hist- I mean, Mother is calling to help her hammer out the details for the party.

Hehehe… I can't wait.


	17. Buds Bloom

Chapter 14: Buds Bloom

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" I carried Plutia to the front of the door before turning around to look at the girls. A week has passed since Neptune told me that IF and Compa were hosting a cherry blossom viewing party. After a lot of planning and details, we were able to hammer down a short summary of what will happen at the party.

Neptune and Mother, my actual Mother, not Histoire, would drive two vans to take the girls to the viewing spot. Neptune will take Bura, Beru, Neptuna, Ge-Ge, Gii and Tee while Mother will take Nowa, Yuni, Plutia and me.

IF and Compa will be there early, setting up the barbeque and the table. Histoire and Arfoire will arrive soon after, bringing the food. Chika, Mina, Rom and Ram will bring the drinks and the dessert. Neptune will take half of us to the party early too, so that he can help IF with the barbeque. Meanwhile, the rest of us will arrive whenever we can. Nepgear will come with Uni. Blanc wants to finish up on her rough draft, so Vert will come to pick her up… after she's done editing a video.

"Yeah!" The girls wanted to wear the clothes that they had on when they first fell upon me. Well, Neptuna did. The others just ran up to me. However, Neptune didn't want them to wear it. My husband argued that their clothes were too… much, although he argued that Gii, Tee and Bura's coats were too thick for the season, which I agreed to. Unfortunately, the girls were determined to wear their original attire.

In fact, they went to strange lengths to convince us. Neptuna would climb on top of us and beg repeatedly. Nowa would cross her arms and glare at us, only to look away embarrassed if we made eye contact. Beru would appear out of nowhere and massage me or surprise Neptune by suddenly appearing with a cup of tea. Bura would lean on us whenever we sat on the couch, reading her book and not saying anything. Gii and Tee would follow Neptuna's example and beg endlessly, except they would cling onto our clothes arms. Ge-Ge would come to us with drinks and snacks while passively asking about it. Finally, Yuni would be the only one out of the eight of them to ask us directly.

Obviously at how they're dressed right now, we caved to their demands and requests. However, at this point, Neptune stopped caring as he wanted to get to the party as soon as possible, probably because he's excited to spend some time with everyone again.

"Alright girls, come with me!" Neptune walked over to the door, wearing a hoodie similar to Neptuna's except that his was black and white instead of white and purple. I am proud to say that I made that for him, especially since he loves it so much. It was really tough to replicate his old hoodie. In order to make it, I had to ask his mom to help me and after weeks of pricks and a bunch of ruined jackets, I was able to perfect this one. "I'll see you there, sweetheart." Neptune pecked me on the cheek before playing with Plutia's hand. "And I'll make sure there's plenty of food for my little pudding cup." Plutia gripped onto his finger with both of her hands before Neptune pulled away and walked out the door.

The girls that were going with Neptune piled into the car, with Ge-Ge at the front so that Neptuna wouldn't get in the front and get Neptune in trouble for having a child in the front seat. As Neptune left the driveway, Mother drove in with her rented van.

"See you soon, Noire." Turning around, I waved to Blanc before she headed back upstairs.

"Alright girls, let's go!" I waved to my mother as I walked out of the door. Mother climbed out of the van and met me halfway up the path, hugging me once we reached each other.

"Hello, Noire. You're looking well." Thank you, Mother. Plutia reached out to her grandmother, but Mother sidestepped her grasp and swiftly plucked my daughter out of my hands. "And hello there, tiny one." Confused, Plutia poked Mother on the nose. Blinking, Mother then looked behind me.

"Are you two ready?" Nowa and Yuni nodded, a little hesitant. Mother noticed this and shifted Plutia closer to her head and smirked at them. "What;s wrong? I don't bite."

"No… that's not it." Yuni pressed her index fingers together. "It's just that…" Nowa rubbed her shoulder.

"Aside from my other self, who we see as an older sister, we've never felt what it's like to have a mother." Mother raised an eyebrow as Plutia patted her on the head.

"Well, I guess you should start getting used to it." Both Nowa and Yuni smiled and exited the house and Blanc appeared out of nowhere to close the door.

...How does she do that?

"I already have a car seat for Plutia in the car." Oh, I almost forgot. "By the way, it was the one that you and Uni used when you were babies." Eh. "You were so cute back then, would you two like to look at some pictures in the car?" What!? There's no way that she has pictures of me- "I always bring a pocket book with all your baby photos. It gives me peace." Wh-Wh-Wh-

"Mother!?"

* * *

"Wooow, you were so tiny~!"

"Heeeh, so this is what I'd look like as a baby. So cute!" Ugh… please stop. It's embarrassing…

"Mother…"

"It's fine isn't it. You probably gonna do that too when Plutia's grown up." No! ...Maybe, but I wasn't expecting you to do this! "Anyways, you've got a large family." Huh, I guess that I do. "You and Neptune must've been pretty busy." What?

"Ma'am!?" Nowa?

"Wh-What?" Yuni, too?

"Well, I am busy with work and all." Suddenly, everyone stopped talking at looked at me. "And Neptune's hands are full with teaching, so having everyone around is nice." ...Why is everyone looking at me like that? "Is there something wrong?" Nowa and Yuni looked away, covering their eyes, while Mother kept her eyes on the road. There a small smile on her face.

"N-Nothing."

"No-Nothing at all…" Mother chuckled to herself,

"Although, you've grown up and had a child, you haven't changed a bit."

"Aw, that's mean. I've changed a lot, too!" I turned around to look at my daughter. "Right, Plutia?" Plutia held onto her Neptune doll and Noire doll, which Compa made sometime after Neptune and Plutia got out of the hospital, and snuggled them. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Noire, your baby does has no idea what you're asking for."

"Th-that doesn't mean she can't agree."

"E-Even so…"

"Noire."

"Yes?"

"I'm driving."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Ma~!" Hm?

"What is it, Plutia?" As the van slowed down in front of a stop sign, Plutia extended her Noire doll to me.

"Ma!" Reaching over, I took the doll version of me from my daughter. Plutia smiled even brighter… Ah, I feel like I'm being healed.

"Thank you, Plutia."

* * *

"Ah! They're here!" As we moved closer to the park, I rolled down the window to let some fresh air into the vehicle. Neptuna spotted us, holding a pudding cup. Running over to us, Neptuna flagged Nepgear down, who then told us where to park. While I got Plutia out of her car seat, Neptuna literally dragged Nowa out of the car and towards the party. Yuni and Mother followed after them as I lifted Plutia, who fell asleep already, onto my shoulder.

"Come on, Plutia. Daddy made some delicious food~." She can't eat most of it, though. I followed the distance figures of Yuni and my mother to find that everyone, minus Blanc and Vert, were there.

Neptune and IF were at the barbeque grill, cooking heaps and heaps of food, which smelled delicious. Gii and Tee were sitting in Mina and Chika's laps respectively, the latter two fawning over their goddess children while their actual children were laughing at the side with Uni and Nepgear when as she walked up to them. Mother found Histoire and Arfoire sitting down at a table and joined them, Histoire pouring a cup of wine for Mother. Compa was working hard, preparing the food so that it could be grilled. Ge-Ge and Yuni walked over to Compa and offered to help her out, which she gratefully accepted. Bura was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, reading a brand new book. Judging from the Histoires & Arfoires bag next to her, I'd positive that it came from my parents-in-law. Beru sat down next to her, glass in hand. Neptuna ran up to the two, holding onto the pudding cup and Nowa. I walked up to Mina and Chika's spot, letting Plutia lie on the ground.

As soon as I placed her on the pink plaid picnic blanket, Plutia opened her sleepy eyes. Rolling onto her stomach, Plutia crawled towards Mina and Gii. Upon reaching Mina's knee, Plutia rested her face on Mina's thigh before returning to sleep. This girl, I swear that she thrives on sleep rather than food.

"Noire." Chika patted Tee's head before scratching Plutia's cheek. "You go ahead and get some food. We'll look after your little munchkin."

"Really? Are you sure that's okay?" Rom nodded her head, smiling at Plutia.

"It's okay, I'd like to use Plutia as a reference, if that's alright with you." Aw, Plutia loves Rom's books, even if she doesn't understand them. She really likes Rom's pictures.

"I think Plutia would love that actually, so go ahead." Rom sparkled, taking out her notebook. Huh, she really is Blanc's sister. Mmm… I'm hungry.

"Ah, hey Noire! Hungry?" Neptune waved the tongs he was using as I walked over to him. IF immediately piled a plate of meat, onions, carrots, and plenty of vegetables as soon as I reached them.

"Here you go, Noire. A Compa prescribed special." Thanking IF, I turned around to see Blanc and Vert.

"Hey, Iffy. Can you take the grill now? I'm hungryyyyy."

"Hey Blanc, you got here fast." Blanc shrugged as IF handed her a plate too.

"Meh, I didn't have much to write and Vert was already waiting outside when I called her." What, really? Vert giggled proudly.

"Of course, I'd gladly work the extra mile to spend time with my beloved family~." As she said this, Vert wrapped an arm around her twin sister, spotting her parents and younger sisters. "Oh, look! They're already eating. Come on, Blanc!" Dragging Blanc away, the author said a hasty "Later." Neptune walked up to me, already scarfing down his meat.

"So… where's our little pudding cup?"

"Plutia, sleeping on Mina's lap." Nodding, Neptune walked over towards the already crowded picnic blanket. "By the way, drinks are at Mom's table!" Oh, this meat is sooo goood~. I should get a drink to go with this, maybe some tea or juice. No alcohol. I have a feeling that Mother's going to drink quite a lot today, so I need to be sober. I don't have to worry about Neptune since he hasn't touch a drop of drinkable alcohol in his life. Vert has a high tolerance for alcohol, which she got from Mina surprisingly. Anyways, I'm thirsty.

"Ah, Noire~. Over here!" Arfoire waved to me, holding up a can of beer. Oh right… Arfoire likes to drink too. "Heeeeeeey, kiddo~!" Arfoire slumped against the table, her drink held upright by Histoire's reaction speed. "Come on, have a drink!" Mother chuckled at Arfoire's current state.

"Work must be hard for you. I'm sorry that you have to manage my daughter all this time." Hey! What does that mean!?

"Doooooon't worryyyyyy! Nowa's suuuper cute, so it's fine!" Histoire rubbed Arfoire's back, handing her a glass of water. Wai- Why are there twelve cans of beer next to Histoire!? Did Arfoire drink all of that! No, there are three cans on Arfoire's side of the table. Does that mean… Histoire drank those! But, she looks fine! And I thought Vert had high tolerance for alcohol! Histoire giggled as I continued to stare at the cans.

"Arfoire loves to drink because I'm a heavy drinker, but sometimes she has trouble holding down a sip. I'm actually amazed she was able to drink three." Histoire continued to pat her wife on the back, causing Arfoire to mumble happily. Mother chugged a glass of wine before reaching for the bottle.

"Noire doesn't drink. There's soda, water and juice in the cooler." Mother pointed to the light blue cooler at the other end of the table.

Placing my food at the table, I opened the cooler to find: Krystal Lake water bottles, a couple of Shinny B orange juice bottles, some Maintain Droplets cans… probably for Vert, some Coco-Kola cans, aaaaand more beer. Geez, how much beer are they gonna drink? There's children here.

"Oho! Young madam, if I may, may I induldge in that beverage to your right?" That sounds like…

Turning around, I found an elderly man that exhibited Compa's gentle aura with extended wisdom. Wait…

"Compa's Grandfather!" The man chuckled before reaching down into the cooler, grabbing a bottle of water and a can of beer.

"Please, we're all family here! I've told you to call me 'Gramps' like everyone else!"

"Geez, I didn't recognize you!" Probably because I always see you in your doctor's coat but I really didn't! "I thought you were some dude pretending to be some one from the medieval times while trying to hit on me!" Gramps laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Ah… that's a good one, Noire dear. If I did try to hit on a young lady such as yourself at my age… Why, Compa might just enroll in me in a mental hospital!" The both of us grinned at Gramps's joke.

"Compa wouldn't do that. She loves you too much. In fact, I bet she'd try to take care of you myself." Gramps chuckled.

"I bet she would…" Gramps looked left, then to the right before blocking the side of his face with his hand. "Just between you and me, I hope she learns how to wrap gauze properly." What!? I thought she has a nursing degree!

"Didn't she already learn that?" Gramps nodded.

"Somehow, she forgot how to do it completely and went back to the way she was." How does… Nevermind.

"A-Anyways, thank you for the water." I stood up and walked over to where Neptune and Plutia were.

"Of course, remember to stay healthy!" Ah, now I see the doctor in him. "Arfoire, you know it's not good to drink to much."

"Buuuut, Hissty drinks a lot! So why can't IIIIII!?" I see a whole lot now. And… Histy?

"Yes, but your wife has a stong liver… and you can barely hold your liquor as is."

"Aaaaaah! Hissssyyyy, the oldies beeing a jerkface!" …I think this is a good time to go.

Ah, better not forget my food~.

* * *

"Ma~!" Plutia had woken up and was sitting on Neptune's lap, playing with cherry blossom petal that had floated onto her nose. The petal was floating out of her grasp with each swipe, catching her interest until I ended in her peripheral vision. Now, Plutia was ignoring the petal, which floated over and landed on top of Neptune's head, and reaching towards me, bouncing in her lap seat.

"H-Hey, sugar cup… Calm down." Neptune put down his food and picked up Plutia. "Oh, Noire! Come sit here." My husband scooted to the side, making room for me on the blanket. As he moved, Plutia let her legs sway with Neptune's movements, looking around with confused joy in her eyes. Aw, Plutia. Please never change.

"Thank you, Neptune." Sitting down, I immediately began to dig into my food. As I was eating, Neptune placed Plutia back onto his lap, but our daughter crawled from his lap to my lap.

"Ma~!" Plutia crawled up my stomach and pressed her face against my chest.

"Why, hello there." I patted Plutia on the head, causing the girl to nuzzle against my head. "What are you doing here?"

"Ma!" A bunch of "Aw"s erupted around me.

"That's adorable!" Neptuna glomped Neptune on the back while Nowa, Beru and Bura sat behind him. Neptune hunched over as Neptuna pressed all her weight against her counterpart. Luckily, Neptune had put down his soda earlier and finished his food. Closing one eye, Neptune tried to sit up straight while Neptuna wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He-Hey! Get off!" Neptune reached up for Neptuna's face, but the girl ducked down and turned to Bura.

"Naaaaah… Blanc!"

"Hm?" Neptuna held up four fingers. The smaller Blanc nodded and looked to Nowa and Beru, who nodded too. "Operation: Glomp." Beru smiled mischievously while Nowa sighed. "Is a go!"

"Wha- Hey!" Neptuna pulled Neptune to the ground with relative ease while the other three piled on top of him. "What are you doing!?" Neptuna nuzzled her head against Neptune's face.

"Show appreciation to Daddy Nep!" Almost immediately, Gii and Tee ran over to the pile of people, adding themselves to pile.

"Yaaaay~!"

"Yippe~." Neptune was able to pull an arm out of the group, only for Plutia to climb on it and nuzzle her head into the palm of his hand.

"A dog pile?" Yuni sat down next to the pile, leaning against Tee. Ge-Ge dropped everything that she was doing and threw herself onto the pile, feeling left out. I could hear Neptune's muffled groan.

"No fair!" All eyes turned to Compa, who had taken off her apron and was staring at the pile with trembling lip. "I wanna hug Nep-Nep too!" Compa rushed towards the group… This isn't good.

"Oh Nep! Disperse!" All the goddesses pulled themselves off of Neptune as Compa hopped into the air, arms eagle spread. Neptune clutched his chest, breathing heavily. Upon seeing Compa falling towards him, he thrusted his arm to me, pushing Plutia into my hands.

"Nep-Neeeeeeep!" I covered Plutia's ears.

…Ugh, that was the most painful scream I've ever heard from Neptune.

"Meh, I've heard worse." What. I looked to my left to see Blanc drinking sake. Did we have that here? "Seven point eight out of ten… too much scream."

"What do you mean?"

"Have I told you how we met IF and Compa?" I shook my head. Compa lifted herself off of Neptune, his eyes replaced with two swirls.

"Did Compa do that to him, before?" Blanc shook his head.

"It was IF." IF helped Neptune up, frowning at Blanc.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Blanc gave her a thumbs up.

"Ten out of ten, perfect apology." Neptune slowly looked at Blanc.

"Can you stop?" Blanc stared at him with her signature blank eyes.

"Zero out of ten, No." Sighing, Neptune hung his head. They're so close. Plutia crawled out of my hands and over to Neptune, grasping onto his shirt and smiling.

"...Thanks my little pudding cup." Hehehe… I love my family- Ah! What is that!?

A burst of pink light erupted in front of us, swirling and sucking in loose cherry blossom petals into the light. Histoire, carrying a drunk Arfoire, Gramps and my somewhat inebriated Mother ran to our sides while the goddesses stood up, as if used to this.

The light died down, revealing a small figure. Once the light completely vanished, a small girl roughly about Plutia's size, sitting on an open book, floated in the air. Wait… I've seen her before. That's-

"Hisssy?" Arfoire shook her head as she struggled to her feet. "Why are you sho shmaaaall?" The tinier Histoire blinked her eyes in confusion. Meanwhile, Histoire looked on with wide eyes.

"E-Excuse me?" Histoire regained her composure and moved Arfoire aside.

"I'll take care of her, and…" Histoire extended a hand to Tiny Histoire. "I am Histoire Planeptune, this drunk's wife. The smaller Histoire took her hand and shook it, smiling.

"I'm nah drant….!" Neptuna waved at Tiny Histoire, who floated to them.

"Heya, Histy! Here to snack on some muchies too?" The smaller Histoire shook her head.

"I'd love to Neptune." Wow, despite her small size, she sounds exactly like our Histoire. "However, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Ge-Ge stepped closer.

"What busines do you have to attend to, Histoire?" Tiny Histoire sighed before looking at both Neptune and me. W-What?

"Noire Planeptune. Neptune Planeptune. And…" Plutia reached out to the smaller, floating version of her grandmother, amazed at what she was seeing. Tiny Histoire held Plutia's hand for a second. "Plutia Planeptune." Letting go of Plutia, Histoire floated backwards. "Thank you so much for taking care of these girls, but I'm afraid that I have to return them to our dimension."

I felt a sudden weight land on my shoulders, along with my heart freezing in place.

No… They're leaving!

"Wait, as in right now!?" Tiny Histoire nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I cannot allow them to stay here any longer, or else their Shares will plummet from them not being around their people."

"Wait, there's so many questions floating in our heads right now." Neptune placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I wasn't sure if he was trying to keep me from falling over or keeping himself stable.

Suddenly, Neptuna walked up to Histoire, her arms behind her head.

"Aw, man. Do we gotta go?" An anger vein popped up over Tiny Histoire's head.

"If you do not go now, I will release all the pent up stress I've built up from running four countries at once." Immediately, all the goddesses ran over to the small girl's side. Sighing in relief, Tiny Histoire bowed to us. "I'm sorry. But we must go."

"Wai-" A flash of light, blinding everyone. Once the light was gone, the spot where all the goddesses were was empty.

"Ma?" I patted Plutia as my arms trembled. Blanc shook her head while Vert hung her head in sadness. Histoire looked down while Arfoire sobered up, looking at us with worry. Nepgear and Uni comforted us. Mina and Chika were upset with not spending as much time with their goddess children as much as they wanted. Compa held back her tears as IF looked away, rubbing her eyes. Compa's grandfather sighed in sadness. Mother looked to the sky, where the goddesses were.

"Noire…" I felt Neptune's hand on my shoulder.

"They didn't even say goodbye…" Neptune wrapped his arms around my shoulders as tears ran down my cheeks.

Neptuna… I didn't get to tell you to watch what you eat.

Nowa… that you should be more honest.

Ge-Ge… that you should keep trying your hardest.

Yuni… that you should do what you want more.

Bura… that you have to keep practice your writing.

Beru… that your hobbies should be taken care of after your necessities.

Gii… that your cute drawings should be shown to everyone you meet.

Tee… to never let your adorable energetic personality fade.

And…

And…

And…

"Ma?" And…

You didn't let Plutia say Thank you…


	18. Three Years

Epilogue: Three Years

* * *

Three years have passed since the goddess fell into our world, and plenty of things have happened.

Blanc's novel became a bestseller and got a movie and an anime, the latter I voiced in. Vert got one million nepribers on her channel. Rom made a new children's book based off of them. Ram got a bunch of manga assistants and made a brand new manga. Both Lowee Bakery and Histoires & Arfoires have gone national. Nepgear created a theory in Mechanical Engineering, becoming the first woman to create a sentient robot, that calls her and Uni "Mother". Uni and IF were promoted to Police Sergeant and Chief respectively. Neptune hasn't changed at all, and neither have I. But Plutia's grown quite a bit, she's been able to walk and talk on her own.

In fact, Neptune and Plutia are at the park right now while I make lunch. While I was placing the pot onto the stove, I looked out the window. Red and yellow leaves flew past… It's that time of the year isn't it? The same season that they fell into our lives, literally for Neptuna, but everyone else just walked up to me. Puns not intended.

 _ ***Fly High~!***_

Ah, it's Neptune. Turning the heat to a simmer, I reached into my apron to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Noire. Plutia just want to say hi."_ I heard Neptune calling Plutia and the girl running towards me. " _Come on, Plutia. Say hi to Mommy."_ I could hear her spacey giggle.

" _Hiiiiiii, Mooooommmmyyy~!"_ As she grew older and older, Plutia still napped just as much as she did as a child. However, she stares into space a lot and is very lazy. Even though Neptune and I tried to hard to make her not lazy.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you need something."

" _Noooooo~."_

"No?"

" _Plutia just wanted to say hi to Mommy!"_ Aw, I love my daughter. " _Hey, Daddy. Look!"_

" _What is it, pudding cup?"_

" _Up there!"_

" _Huh?"_ I could faintly hear someone screaming to move. Wait… could it be? " _Oh dear sweet pudding! Plutia move!"_ I could hear Neptune rushing away as he picked up Plutia and the crash behind him. " _Oh my god… Plutia, are you okay?"_

"Neptune?" If this was them, then…

" _Yeah?"_

"Where were you just now?"

" _In the park, sitting on a bench."_ There's no way that this is a coincidence.

"Can you check to see what fell onto the bench?"

" _Uh… Sure. Hey… Wait a second!"_

"Neptune?"

" _Ah!"_ That high pitched voice, it really is her. " _It's big me!"_

" _H-How did you…"_

" _Goodness, Neptune are you okay?"_ I could hear their footsteps coming from behind Neptune.

" _Whoa! All of you are here…"_

" _Daddy, look there's another Daddy! And another Mommy! And Aunty Blanny! And Aunty Beru-Beru! And Aunty Geary! Aunty Uni! Aunty Ram-Ram! Aunty Rom-Rom too! … Is Plutia an adult now? Cause Plutia's almost as tall as Aunty Ram-Ram and Aunty Rom-Rom."_

"Neptune?"

" _Wha- Oh Noire! Listen, the-"_

"I heard, do you want to bring them over for lunch now?"

" _O-Oh yeah, we're on our way now."_ Alright, I better get started.

"Hey, who was that?" Turning around, I see Blanc walking up to me and grabbing an apron from one of the hooks.

"It looks like we have a lot of guests coming." Blanc held up her phone.

"Can I call some more?" Being a mother is tiring.

"Go ahead." It's a good thing that we bought groceries earlier. Blanc nodded and walked out of the kitchen, her phone at her ear.

Tightening my apron, I turned up the heat on stove.

But being a mother of a budding family like this is never exhausting.

* * *

 _A Mother's Budding Family - End_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so ends this story, thanks to everyone that stayed with me to the end of this story. And to those who found this story when it was long over, thanks for finishing this story! Also, I've created a Reference section on my profile. Right now, the only thing on that section is _Friends_ , but it'd be cool if you checked it out! Anyways, thanks again for reading this story, and I'll see you again once I continue _Flying High Everyday!_**


End file.
